Unheilbar Krank
by SoulBook
Summary: Als Chris durch Zufall erfährt, dass er nur noch ein paar Monate zu leben hat, versucht er mehr als zuvor Wyatt von dem Bösen zu retten. Allerdings macht ein Dämon Ärger und vor allem mit Leo hat Chris Meinungsverschiedenheiten.
1. Unheilbar Krank

**Unheilbar Krank**

Disclaimer: Natürlich ist Charmed nichts meins xD. Und natürlich verdiene ich hiermit nichts.

Inhalt: Als Chris durch Zufall erfährt, dass er nur noch ein paar Monate zu leben hat, versucht er mehr als zuvor Wyatt von dem Bösen zu retten. Erschwert wird dies durch einen neuen Gegner und die Tatsache, dass Leo und die Schwestern ihm noch immer nicht vertrauen.

Kapitel 1 Kampf mit Folgen 

,Wo steckt Piper denn schon wieder? Der Dämon wartet nicht.'' ,Chris'', sagte Phoebe leicht genervt, während der junge Wächter des Lichts im Wohnzimmer auf und ab lief. ,Du machst mich noch wahnsinnig mit deiner hin und her Lauferei. Du kannst dich auch setzten, das Sofa wird dich schon nicht beißen. Piper wird schon noch kommen. Du weißt doch, sie hat ein Date und das dauert halt ein bisschen länger als eine halbe Stunde.''

,Ich stimme Phoebe ausnahmsweise zu'', sagte Paige und ignorierte das ‚Wieso ausnahmsweise?' von Phoebe. , Du bist viel zu verspannt. Lass dich mal gehen. Genieß den Tag. Das Leben besteht schließlich nicht nur aus Dämonen jagen. Piper hat wie wir alle ein Privatleben. Also lass sie doch ihr Date genießen.'' Chris ließ sich nicht beirren und lief immer noch ungeduldig hin und her. ,Ich versuche nur den Dämon zu finden, der dafür verantwortlich ist, dass Wyatt böse wird, aber ihr nehmt das anscheinend gar nicht ernst. Und Piper hat ganz schön viele Dates in letzter Zeit, also tut nicht so, als ob es eine Seltenheit ist, dass Piper mal ausgeht.''

,Also'', begann Paige langsam, als müsste sie Chris erklären, dass ein plus ein zwei ergibt. ,Erstens, egal wie viele Dates man hat, es ist immer etwas besonderes. Zweitens machen wir uns natürlich Sorgen um Wyatt, aber wenn's nach dir ginge, würden wir die ganze Unterwelt jagen.'' ,Wäre gar keine so schlechte Idee'', sagte Chris und ließ sich auf den Sessel fallen. ,Na endlich'', sagten Phoebe und Paige gleichzeitig, froh darüber, dass ihr Neffe sich hingesetzt hatte und nicht mehr durch das ganze Wohnzimmer lief.

Ja, Chris Perry Halliwell war Sohn von Piper und Leo, Neffe von Phoebe und Paige und kleiner Bruder von Wyatt Matthews. Doch alle Personen, die eben genannt wurden, hatten noch keine Ahnung davon, wer Chris wirklich war. Und Chris hatte auch nicht vor, es ihnen allzu schnell zu sagen. Zumindest nicht von seiner Zeugung. Oder seiner Geburt. Oder vielleicht auch gar nicht. Wenn Chris ehrlich zu sich war, dann hatte er riesige Angst davor, dass die Wahrheit irgendwann ans Licht kommen könnte. Er hatte nämlich keine Ahnung, wie er sich den anderen gegenüber verhalten sollte oder wovor er noch mehr Angst hatte, nämlich wie sich die anderen ihm gegenüber verhalten werden, wenn sie wüssten wer er wirklich war. Bis jetzt war er für sie nur ein Wächter des Lichtes, der aus der Zukunft gekommen war, um die Welt vor einem Unglück zu bewahren, nämlich einem Wyatt, der die Welt in Dunkelheit hüllen wird. Doch sie waren für ihn eine Familie, die er nie gehabt hatte und auch nie haben wird. In seiner Zeit ist seine Mutter Tod, sein Bruder Macht besessen und sein Vater hatte sich nie um ihn gekümmert. Außerdem musste er in ein paar Monaten gezeugt werden, sonst würde er aufhören zu existieren, was wahrscheinlich bald der Fall sein würde, wenn Piper weiterhin so viele Dates haben würde, doch was sollte er machen? Er konnte ja nicht einfach sagen, dass Piper die Dates unterlassen sollte. Er ging ja eigentlich nichts an, denn für sie war er ja nur der Wächter des Lichts.

Chris wurde aus seine Gedanken gerissen, als er hörte, wie ein Wohnungsschlüssel die Haustür aufschloss und jemand eintrat. Und dieser jemand konnte nur Piper sein, es sei denn es war ein Dämon, doch das wagte er zu bezweifeln. Kein Dämon schaltete so einfach seine Mutter aus. Er hörte, wie sie ihre Handtasche abstellte und dann das Wohnzimmer betrat.

,Tut mir Leid, aber ich habe vollkommen die Zeit vergessen. Habt ihr lange gewartet?'', fragte Piper, während sie sich auf einen Stuhl setzte und die drei anderen ansah. ,Wenn du eine Stunde und fünfundvierzig Minuten als lang bezeichnen würdest, dann habe durchaus etwas länger gewartet, ja'', sagte Chris mit leichtes Ironie in der Stimme. ,Achte nicht auf ihn'', sagte Paige an Piper gewannt. ,Er ist schlecht drauf.'' Chris sah Paige böse an. ,Ich bin nicht schlecht drauf. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um Wyatt.'' ,Wo ist Wyatt überhaupt?'', fragte Phoebe. ,In der Zauberschule. Der Kindergarten dort gefällt ihm sehr.''

,Können wir uns jetzt endlich um den Dämon kümmern?'', warf Chris ein. Er fand, dass die Schwestern ihren Job nicht ernst genug nahmen. Was war, wenn es genau dieser Dämon war, der Wyatt auf die Böse Seite ziehen wollte,,Ja Chris'', sagte Piper. ,Also, was sollen wir tun?''

,Ihr wartet hier. Ich beame mich zu ihm in die Unterwelt. Wenn ich wieder hier her komme, wird er mir folgen. Dann sagt ihr euren Zauberspruch und die Sache ist erledigt.'' ,Und warum sollen wir ihn nicht herrufen?'', fragte Paige. ,Nein'', erwiderte Chris. ,Zu gefährlich.'' Die drei Schwestern sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. ,Und?'', fragte Phoebe. ,Worauf wartest du noch? Hol ihn her und beeil dich. Ich bin noch mit Jason verabredet.'' Chris verdrehte die Augen. Hatten die Schwestern außer Männer überhaupt noch etwas anderes im Kopf? Er verschwand in einem schimmern blauer Funken und ließ die drei zurück.

,Was hat er denn?'', fragte Piper leicht verwirrt. ,Ach, er hat nur wieder eine von seinen Wir-müssen-so-viele-Dämonen-wie-möglich-vernichte-Phase'', sagte Paige. ,Und ich glaube, er hat was dagegen, dass wir angeblich so viele Dates haben und uns angeblich nicht genug um die Dämonen kümmern, die es auf Wyatt abgesehen haben. Vor alles Dingen bei dir weiß er es gar nicht zu schätzen, wenn du ausgehst.'' ,Und wieso das?'', fragte Piper. ,Es geht ihn doch gar nichts an, mit welchen Leuten ich mich treffe. Ich versuche schließlich wie ihr beiden noch ein ganz normales Leben ohne Magie zu führen. Außerdem kann es Chris doch egal sein, oder? Schließlich ist er nur unser Wächter des Lichts. Ich meine, er gehört nicht zu Familie und ein guter Freund ist er auch nicht gerade. Vielleicht weiß er etwas, was wir nicht wissen und deshalb ist er so schräg drauf.''

,Das kann gut möglich sein'', erwiderte Phoebe. ,Ich meine, er macht so ein großes Geheimnis um die Zukunft. Also, er sagt ja nichts außer, dass Wyatt böse wird. Wir wissen ja nichts von ihm.'' ,Aber Piper, ich muss dir Recht geben'', stimmte Paige ihrer Schwester zu. ,Er ist wirklich schräg drauf. In seinem Alter bin ich öfters mit Freunden ausgegangen, ein bisschen Spaß mit ihnen gehabt, aber so etwas wie Vergnügen kennt Chris ja gar nicht. Er hat kein Privatleben, jagt nur Undercover in der Unterwelt rum und lässt uns Dämonen vernichten. Irgendwann muss er daran kaputt gehen. Man kann doch nicht ewig so leben.'' ,Jetzt wirst du etwas unfair'', sagte Phoebe. ,Wie gesagt, wir wissen nichts über ihn. Wir wissen nicht, wie schlimm die Zukunft wirklich ist, aber er. Vielleicht ist er nie mit Freunden weg gegangen, weil Dämonen gerade Ärger machten. Vielleicht hatte er nie Zeit irgendetwas anderes zu machen als Dämonen zu jagen.'' ,Ja, aber die Betonung liegt auf vielleicht'', sagte Paige. ,Vielleicht mag er es auch einfach nicht, etwas zu unternehmen. So einfach kann die Erklärung auch sein.''

Phoebe wollte etwas erwidern, doch als sie hörte, wie Chris sich in den Flur beamte verstummte sie und die drei standen auf. Paige sah sich um mit einer gespielten Unwissenheit im Blick. ,Und?'', fragte sie Chris. ,Wo ist der Dämon? Ich dachte, er sollte dir folgen.'' ,Der kommt gleich, haltet euch bereit'', sagte Chris und keine Sekunde später wurde seine Aussage durch einen, hinter ihm erscheinenden Dämon bestätigt. Der Dämon hatte einen langen, zerschlissenen und durchlöcherten Mantel an, der wahrscheinlich mal beige gewesen sein sollte, doch inzwischen erinnerte die Farbe eher an ein dreckiges braun. Auch sein schmutziges Gesicht und seine verfilzten Haare ließen darauf schließen, dass Körperhygiene für diesen Dämon nur eine Nebensache sein konnte.

,Los Piper'', rief Chris. ,Spreng ihn.'' Piper hob die Hände und wollte Chris Idee in die Tat umsetzten doch der Dämon war schneller. Mit einer Handbewegung wurden die drei Hexen und Chris durch den Flur geschleudert. Bevor der Dämon einen weiteren Angriff starten konnte, hob Piper die Hand und ließ den Dämon explodieren.

Paige hob den Kopf. ,Na also'', sagte sie, stand auf und klopfte sich den Staub von ihren Kleidern. ,War doch gar nicht so schwer.'' ,Alles okay bei euch?'', fragte Chris. ,Na ja'', sagte Phoebe. ,Alles okay würde ich nicht sagen.'' Phoebe hielt sich den Knöchel mit leicht schmerzverzerrter Miene. ,Oh mein Gott, Phoebe. Was ist passiert?'', fragte Piper. ,Ich bin mir nicht sicher, bestimmt nur eine Prellung oder so.'' ,Sollten wir nicht Leo rufen? Der kann das doch heilen, was auch immer du da hast'', fragte Paige. ,Nein'', erwiderte Phoebe, während sie behutsam aufstand und dabei versuchte, das rechte verletzte Bein nicht zu belasten. ,Du weißt, ich würde gerne versuchen, auch ohne Magie auszukommen.'' ,Und das heißt?'', fragte Chris. ,Das heißt, dass ihr mich ins Krankenhaut fahren werdet.'' ,Paige?'', fragte Piper. ,Kannst du das machen? Ich muss noch ins P3. Ist das okay?'' ,Ja, das geht schon, aber Chris, du kommst mit'', erwiderte Paige. ,Aber wieso?'', fragte Chris, als ob es das unfairste auf der Welt wäre, dass er seine verletzte Tante ins Krankenhaus begleiten sollte. ,Weil du daran Schuld bist. Da siehst du mal, was passieren kann, wenn man sich jeden Tag mit Dämonen anlegt. Also sollst du Phoebe begleiten'', erwiderte Paige in einem beschuldigendem Ton.

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen Paige, Phoebe und Chris im Krankenhaus und warteten darauf, dass ein Arzt Zeit für sie fand. Chris fühlte sich in der Tat schuldig und er hatte auch Schuld an Phoebes Verletzung, das stimmte, aber was hatte er tun sollen? Der Dämon war eine Gefahr für Wyatt gewesen und um sein Ziel Wyatt vor dem Bösen zu retten in die Tat umsetzen zu können, mussten kleine Opfer gebracht werden. Und wenn es nötig war, auch große.

,Phoebe Halliwell'', hörten sie eine Stimme rufen. Eine Krankenschwester deutete ihnen an, sich in eins der Zimmer zu begeben. Die drei erhoben sich, wobei Phoebe von Chris und Paige gestützt wurde. Sie gingen oder in Phoebes Fall humpelten einen Gang entlang zu seinem Untersuchungszimmer. Der Doktor wartete schon auf sie.

,Guten Tag'', sagte er und reichten allen drein nacheinander die Hand. Phoebe hatte sich inzwischen auf die Liege gesetzt. ,Was ist passiert?'', fragte der Doktor, während er Phoebes Knöchel untersuchte. ,Na ja, ich bin sehr ungeschickt'', sagte Phoebe mit einem gespielten lachen. ,Ich bin die letzten Stufen der Treppe runter gefallen und irgendwie auf den Boden aufgekommen. Und aua!'' Der Doktor war damit beschäftigt das Bein von Phoebe abzutasten. ,Aha, wie ich es mir gedacht habe'', sagte er und stand auf. ,Eine einfache Verstauchung. Ich lege ihnen einen Verband um und sie müssen den Knöchel in der nächsten Zeit viel schonen und so wenig wie möglich belasten.'' Er wandte sich an die anderen beiden. ,Darf ich ihnen noch einen Gefallen tun? Wenn ich schon mal hier bin.''

,Ähm ja'', sagte Paige. Phoebe und Chris sahen sie verdutzt an. ,Könnten sie meinen Cousin mal durchchecken? Er ist in letzter Zeit etwas kränklich.'' ,Was?'', begann Chris doch er wurde von einem Blick von Paige unterbrochen. Dieser Blick hieß immer, dass sie sich unter vier Augen mit jemandem unterhalten wollte. Er kannte das aus der Zukunft. Er hatte sofort verstanden, wenn sie diesen Blick aufgesetzt hat. ,Oh ähm ja'', sagte Chris auch wenn er nicht sehr begeistert von der Die war, sich abtasten zu lassen und sonst noch was über sich ergehen zu lassen aber seiner Tante zuliebe würde er das tun. ,Das ist eine gute Idee.'' ,Na dann komm mal mit, ich hole inzwischen Verbandszeug für sie Miss Halliwell'', sagte der Doktor und führte Chris hinaus, der noch einmal einen Blick auf Paige und Phoebe.

,Was sollte das denn?'', fragte Phoebe, als sich die Tür geschlossen hatte. ,Ich wollte dich fragen, ob es nicht besser wäre, wenn du Leo rufen würdest. Ich meine, dann wäre die Verletzung Schnee von gestern und du müsstest nicht die Schmerzen ertragen.'' ,Ach'', sagte Phoebe und machte eine Handbewegung, als wollte sie eine Fliege verscheuchen. ,Das geht schon. Außerdem weißt du doch, dass Leo Ältester ist. Er kann nicht wegen jeder Kleinigkeit zu uns kommen und alles in Ordnung bringen. Aber warum hast du Chris auch rausgeschickt?'' ,Na ja, du weißt ja, dass Leo und Chris nicht gerade dicke Freunde sind.'' ,Nein, nicht wirklich'', sagte Phoebe und dachte an die unzähligen Male, in denen Leo Chris verdächtigt hatte. Nun ja, sie konnte Leo auch verstehen. Chris hatte ihnen in der Vergangenheit oft die Gelegenheit gegeben, ihm zu misstrauen. Aber es gab auch viele Momente, in denen er sich für sie alle in Lebensgefahr brachte und seine eigene Sicherheit völlig außer Acht ließ. Ja, dieser Chris war schon ein ziemlich schräger Typ.

Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Das zweite Kapitel ist auch schon fertig, aber ihr müsst es mich wissen lassen, ob ich es posten soll. Also, schreib mir bitte ein Review. Verbesserungsvorschläge sind willkommen! Bis dann! ;-)


	2. Schlechte Nachricht

Liz Black: Tja, wie krank er ist und was er nun genau hat, erfährst du in dem Kapitel! Freut mich, dass du Interesse an der Geschichte hast. Wenn dir das Kapitel gefällt, lass es mich wissen ;-)

**Kapitel 2**

**Schlechte Nachricht**

So langsam hatte Chris genug. Nachdem er schon abgehorcht wurde und auf alle möglichen Sachen getestet wurde, hatte die Schwester ihn einen Becher in die Hand gedrückt und mit einem lächeln gesagt,,Bitte voll machen.'' Dass Paige sich keinen anderen Grund einfallen lassen konnte, um ihn loszuwerden. Er war nie oft beim Arzt gewesen. Es war auch nie nötig gewesen. Sein Vater hatte ihn bei schlimmen Verletzungen immer geheilt. Die leichten Verletzungen hatte er meist verheimlicht. Er wollte nicht, dass sich seine Eltern noch zusätzlich Sorgen machen mussten.

Sie mussten sich schon genug Sorgen um Wyatt machten. Er seufzte. Wieso war sein großer Bruder nur so geworden. Sein ganzes Leben war ein einziger Trümmerhaufen, dass er jetzt versuchte, wieder gerade zu biegen. Doch er hatte sich das alles etwas anders vorgestellt. Seine Familie vertraute ihm nicht, er hatte immer noch nicht den gesuchten Dämon gefunden und sein großer kleiner Bruder hatte Angst vor ihm und baute jedes Mal, wenn er sich ihm näherte, ein Schutzschild auf. Es tat weh, wenn einem die eigene Familie so sehr misstraute. Aber ein bisschen konnte er sie ja verstehen. Es gab so viele dumme Missverständnisse in der letzten Zeit, dabei wollte er doch wirklich nur helfen.

Er ging durch die Gänge des Krankenhauses, auf der Suche nach Paige und Phoebe. Er musste sichdie nächste halbe Stunde die Zeit vertreiben, dann lagen die Testergebnisse vor. Und inzwischen sollten sie sich ausgesprochen haben. Außerdem musste er noch auf die Testergebnisse warten. Obwohl, wirklich gespannt war er darauf nicht. Es ging ihm ja gut, also was sollte bei den Tests schon großartiges herauskommen? Er machte sich eher Sorgen um Phoebe. Sie hätte einfach Leo rufen können. Dann wäre er jetzt nicht hier und müsste so tun, als ob ihn diese Tests interessieren würden. Und dann würde Phoebe die nächsten Tage nicht über Schmerzen im Knöchel klagen müssen.

Eigentlich war es ihm ganz Recht, dass Leo nicht da war. Obwohl Leo noch nichts dafür konnte, was er ihm, seinen Sohn, noch irgendwann einmal antun würde, war er sauer auf ihn. Leo war nie für ihn da gewesen. Nie. Er war oft mit Wyatt weg gewesen. Zum Fußball spielen, zum Eis essen gehen oder einfach nur den Tag genießen. Das alles hatte er nie mit ihm gemacht. Sie hatten nie was zusammen unternommen. Immer hatte er Wyatt bevorzugt. Und Leo hatte Wyatt jeden Fehler verziehen, doch wenn Chris nur ein kleiner Fehltritt gemacht hatte, dann gab es gleich Wochenlangen Hausarrest. Doch vielleicht war das hier seine Chance alles wieder gut zu machen. Vielleicht konnte er dafür sorgen, dass der zukünftiges Chris einen Vater hatte, der seine beiden Söhne gleich behandeln würde. Vielleicht würde Leo ein Vater werden, der nicht nur etwas mit Wyatt sondern auch mit Chris unternehmen würde. Und vielleicht konnte er den frühen Tod seiner Mutter und den von Bianca verhindern. Und vielleicht... nein, es half nichts, sich jetzt über alles Gedanken zu machen. Er konnte nicht einfach Gott spielen und alles zum guten wenden.

Immer noch ziellos lief er durch das Krankenhaus auf der suche nach seinen Tanten. Sie waren nicht mehr im Untersuchungszimmer aber sie konnten ja nicht einfach ohne ihn nach Hause gefahren sein. Oder doch? Er war ja schließlich nicht auf Verkehrsmittel angewiesen, er konnte ja beamen. Trotzdem würden Paige und Phoebe nicht einfach los gefahren sein, ohne etwas zu sagen. Wo waren die beiden also?

Er fand sie schließlich in der Kantine bei Essen. Sie saßen an einem runden Tisch und holten anscheinend das ausgelassene Mittagessen nach. Er setzte sich zu ihnen. ,Hey Chris'', sagte Paige mit einem unschuldigen lächeln. ,Und, wie sind die Tests gelaufen?'' ,Haha'', sagte Chris tonlos. ,Du hättest auch einfach sagen können, dass du was mit Phoebe allein bereden wolltest.'' ,Ja, das hätte ich tun können'', sagte Paige in einem Ton, als wäre ihr das gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen. ,Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, so hat das ganze doch viel mehr Spaß gemacht.'' Chris war ihr einen bösen Blick zu, ehe er sich Phoebe zuwandte,,Was hat der Arzt gesagt?'' ,Er meint, ich solle mich die nächsten Tage schonen und dann wird das schon wieder.'' ,Dann ist es ja nicht so schlimm'', sagte Chris beruhigt. ,Ja, aber es ist trotzdem mit deine Schuld'', sagte Paige und knuffte ihn in den Arm. ,Au, was soll das?'' ,Das war für Phoebe. Da siehst du, was passiert, wenn wir immer Dämonen jagen. Das wäre kein Problem gewesen, wenn du heilen könntest, nicht wahr Phoebe?'' ,Hm?'' Phoebe sah sie mit vollen Mund an. Paige verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich wieder Chris zu. ,Kannst du das heilen nicht erlernen?'' ,Weißt du wie schwierig das ist? Dazu braucht man Jahre!'' ,Dann fang mal mit dem lernen an'', sagte Paige, lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme.

Doch Chris kannte Paige besser als sie ihn. Er wusste, warum sie so eine Nummer abzog. ,Du suchst bloß nach einem Grund, damit ihr nicht mehr so viele Dämonen jagen müsst, oder?'', fragte er mit einem grinsen. Paige sagte gespielt ungläubig. ,Ich? Nein. Aber Chris, du musst zugeben, dass wir bald einen Dämonenvernichtungrekord aufgestellt haben.'' Chris hob die Augenbrauen. ,Wir brauchen auch ein Privatleben. Ein leben ohne Magie.'' ,Da habt ihr doch.'' ,Ja'', sagte Paige. ,Aber es kommt viel zu kurz.'' Chris verstand sie. Auch sein Privatleben kam viel zu kurz. Besonders, seit er in dieser Zeit war. Den ganzen Tag lang war er Undercover in der Unterwelt, jagte Dämonen oder versuchte etwas über den Dämon herauszufinden, der Wyatt etwas antun wollte. Aber das war wahrscheinlich das Schicksal eines Halliwell. Das Leben der Jagt nach Dämonen zu widmen. Chris konnte sich nicht beklagen. Er konnte sich gar kein Leben ohne Magie mehr vorstellen.

Erst jetzt bemerkt er, dass er gar nicht auf Paige Frage geantwortet hatte. ,Ich werde mir mühe geben, mehr auf eure Wünsche einzugehen.'' Phoebe verschluckte sich beinahe an ihrem Essen und Paige sah ihn ungläubig an. ,Was?'', fragte sie. ,Keine Predigt darüber, wie wichtig es ist, Wyatt zu beschützen?'' ,Nein, ich glaube, ihr habt erstmal genug getan. Ich werde euch nur noch Dämonen vernichten lassen, bei denen ich wirklich den Verdacht habe, dass sie Wyatt böses wollen.'' Paige und Phoebe sahen ihn an, als wäre er ein Geist. ,Geht es dir gut Chris?'', fragte Paige. ,Ja, natürlich.'' ,Wirklich?'', fragte Phoebe und legte ihr Hand auf Chris' Stirn. ,Hm, deine Temperatur ist normal, es kann also nicht daran liegen.'' Chris verdrehte die Augen. In den nächsten Jahren würden sich seine Tanten nicht mehr sehr verändern. Genau die gleich Ironie kannte er schon von ihnen aus der Zukunft.

Chris sah auf die Uhr, die rechts von ihm an der Wand hing. Die halbe Stunde Wartezeit war inzwischen vergangen. ,Ich muss jetzt gehen. Ich bin ja auf die Testergebnisse so gespannt'', sagte er mit einem ironischen lächeln an Paige gewandt. ,Hey, was schaust du mich so an? Ich bin wirklich sehr um deine Gesundheit besorgt.'' ,Ja, aber natürlich Paige'', sagte Phoebe. ,Dann geh mal, lieber Cousin. Wir waren dann im Auto auf dich.'' ,Aber natürlich liebe Cousine.'' Im stillen fügte er hinzu,,Liebe Tante trifft er eher.''

Er stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in das Krankenzimmer, in dem er vorhin schon untersucht wurde. Der Weg dorthin war nicht sehr lang und dennoch kam es ihm ungewöhnlich lang vor. Zumindest länger, als er vorhin für die selbe Strecke gebraucht hatte. Seltsam, aber wahrscheinlich alles nur Einbildung. Schließlich stand er vor der Tür, die in den besagten Raum führte. Warum wollte er nicht die Klinke runter drücken? Er schüttelte den Kopf, um die Gedanken los zu werden. Morgen würde er über sein jetziges Verhalten lachen. Er drückte die Klinke runter und betrat den Raum.

Drinnen stand die Schwester, die ihn schon vorhin durch die Untersuchungen geleitet hatte. Die machte ein sehr betrübtes Gesicht. Chris schloss die Tür hinter sich. Das mulmige Gefühl wurde größer. ,Ähm, wollten sie sich nicht setzten?'', fragte die Schwester, die sichtlich nervös war. ,Warum, was ist passiert?'', fragte Chris während er sich setzte. ,Nun ja'', sagte die Schwester, die offensichtlich keine Worte finden konnte, die sie für richtig hielt. ,Ich habe schlechte Nachrichten für Sie'', fuhr die Schwester fort. ,Wir haben bei den Tests festgestellt, dass etwas mit ihrem Herzen nicht stimmt. Wir wissen aber nicht genau was, denn so einen Fall hatten wir noch nie zuvor gehabt. Ihr Herz hat einen ganz schwachen Herzschlag, also ähm... .'' ,Nun kommen sie zum Punkt'', sagte Chris, der langsam die Geduld verlor. ,Ihr Herz wird bald, wahrscheinlich in den nächsten Wochen aufhören zu schlagen. Wenn sie Glück haben, werden es auch Monate. Und wir können nichts tun, das ist anders als jeder Herzkrankheit, die wir je hatten.''

Die letzten Worte waren bereits nicht mehr zu Chris vorgedrungen. Die Zeit schien sich zu verlangsamen und schließlich ganz stehen zu bleiben. Hatte er sich verhört? Das konnte doch nicht sein. Aber was machte er sich überhaupt Sorgen? Leo würde ihn heilen können, alles würde gut werden. Doch in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass er versuchte, sich selbst zu belügen. In der Zukunft war jemand an einer Lungenkrankheit gestorben und die Wächter des Lichts waren nicht in der Lage gewesen ihn zu heilen. Aber da war bestimmt nur ein Fehler, eine Verwechslung. Er konnte nicht Herzkrank sein. Das war nicht möglich. Das ging einfach nicht. Er hatte eine Aufgabe. Er musste Wyatt beschützen. Ja, seinen großen Bruder. Wie sollte er das tun, wenn sein Herz ihm Probleme machte?

,Ähm Mister? Alle in Ordnung?'' Die Wirklichkeit hatte Chris wieder. ,Was? Ja, ich werde jetzt gehen.'' ,nein, Moment, wir wissen ihren Namen noch nicht und ich brauche noch Daten. Und in der nächsten Zeit müssen noch Tests durchgeführt werden.'' Doch Chris hörte sie nicht mehr und hatte die Tür bereits hinter sich geschlossen. Er ging wie in Trance durch die Gänge des Krankenhauses, das Geschehen um ihn herum gar nicht mehr wahr nehmend. Wie sollte es jetzt weitergehen?

Soo, das war das zweite Kapitel. Ich hätte es ja schon schneller gepostet, aber mein Internet will nicht so, wie ich das gern hätte. Review sind natürlich gern gesehen! Bis zum nächsten Kapitel (wenn ihr es lesen wollt)! Bis dann!


	3. Und jetzt?

Liz Black: Ja, ich weiß, ich wollte sie eigentlich gleichzeitig posten, aber ich komme mit noch nicht so ganz klar xD. Aber jetzt geht es. Also, danke für dein Review, auch wenn du das Kapitel schon gelesen hast, weiß ich sehr zu schätzen. ;-)

Phantasie: xD Endlich mal jemand emotionales! Find ich toll! Ich hab immer so meine Schwierigkeiten, mit dem traurig schreiben.

**Kapitel 3**

**Und jetzt?**

Das konnte nicht sein. Nein, das war alles ein böser Traum. Gleich würde er aufwachen und lachen. Ja, lachen. Vor ein paar Minuten hatte er noch über sein mulmiges Gefühl lachen wollen, jetzt war ihm eher zum weinen zumute. Er hatte es immer noch nicht richtig aufgenommen oder besser gesagt, er wollte es nicht aufnehmen. Das konnte nicht wahr sein, nein er konnte einfach nicht. So war seine Reise in die Vergangenheit nicht geplant. Ohne er bemerkt zu haben, ist er geradewegs zum Auto mit Phoebe und Paige laufen. Paige hatte das Fenster unten. ,Was machst du denn für ein Gesicht? Ist was passiert?'' ,Was? Nein, nein, natürlich nicht.'' Chris stieg ins Auto ein und setzte sich hinter Phoebe und Paige. Paige stelle das Radio an und fuhr los. Doch Chris war bereits wieder in Gedanken versunken.

Sollte er es Paige und Phoebe erzählen. Nein, sie würde sich nur Sorgen machen. Dann konnte er auch gleich noch sagen, dass er ihr Neffe und Wyatts Kleiner Bruder war. Dann wäre das ganze Chaos komplett. Nein, das konnte er nicht riskieren. Das könnte die Zukunft schwerwiegend verändern. Vielleicht würde er dann gar nicht gezeugt werden und dann nie existieren. Aber, wozu sollte er überhaupt auf die Welt kommen? Wenn er überhaupt so früh sterben würde, was sollte das dann hier alles. Nein, so durfte er nicht denken. Niemals aufgeben, immer weiter machen, egal wie aussichtslos die Situation auch ist. Doch in diesem Fall war sie sehr aussichtslos. Er war sowieso nicht für sein großes Selbstbewusstsein bekannt und wie sollte er an sich glauben, wenn er wusste, dass sein Leben bald zu Ende war? Aber wie sollte er jetzt weitergehen. Sollte er so tun, als wäre nicht und einfach weiter versuchen, Wyatt zu beschützen. Und was würde die drei und Leo sagen, wenn er eines Tages einfach Tod umkippen sollte? Klar, Leo würde sich freuen, aber was war mit den dreien? Sie würden einen neuen Wächter des Lichts kriegen und ihr Leben würde weitergehen. Aber würden sie ihn vermissen? Wahrscheinlich nicht, denn sie haben ihn ja oft genug zum Teufel gewünscht. Ja, er würde sterben und niemand würde je erfahren, wer er wirklich gewesen war.

Er zerbrach sich schon die ganze Autofahrt den Kopf und er kam zu keinem Punkt, wo er sagen konnte, dass er auch nur andeutungsweise eine Lösung für sein Problem gefunden hatte. Wie sollte er auch? Es gab keine Lösung. Hier konnten ihm keine Zaubersprüche weiter helfen. Aber wieso gerade er? Er wusste, dass nichts aus Zufalle geschah, alles hatte einen Sinn, aber er sah keinen Sinn in seiner Situation. Was es seine Bestimmung in der Vergangenheit, bei dem Auftrag seinen großen Bruder zu retten, zu sterben? An einer Krankheit zu Grunde gehen?

,Chris? Hallo, ich rede mit dir, wir sind da! Wenn du im Auto bleiben willst, dann bitte, mach es dir gemütlich, ich geh dann schon mal.'' ,Hä, was? Ja, ich komme schon.'' Chris hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie inzwischen beim Hause Halliwell angekommen waren und Paige ihn angesprochen hat. Langsam stieg er aus und sah zu, wie Phoebe das Auto abschloss. ,Chris, geht es dir gut? Du bist so blass.'' ,Nein Phoebe, alles ok.'' Sie machten sich Sorgen um ihn. War er ihnen doch nicht so egal, wie er immer dachte,,Na los, jetzt komm schon, oder willst du im gehen einschlafen?'', fragte Phoebe, als sie den Vorgarten durchquerten. ,Haben sie dir irgendwie Beruhigungsspritzen gegeben?', fragte Paige, während Phoebe die Tür aufschloss. Wäre Chris nicht so in Gedanken versunken, hätte er vielleicht bemerkt, dass es heute ein wirklich schöner Sommertag war. Die Vögel zwitscherten, die Bienen summten, der Himmel war blau und die Sonne lud mit ihren hellen warmen Strahlen zum faulenzen ein. Doch in Chris innerem war er im Moment ganz und gar nicht hell und warm, eher dunkel und kalt und einsam. Warum, warum er? Immer und immer wieder stellte er sich diese Frage. Was hatte er falsch gemacht, dass man ihn so bestrafen wollte?

Phoebe sah ihn schon wieder so komisch an. Zum Glück hatte er den Trank genommen, damit Phoebe mit ihren Emphatischen Kräften nicht spüren konnte, wie es ihm gerade ging. Aber warum sah sie ihn dann so komisch an? Merkte man es man ihm sehr an, dass ihn etwas beschäftigte? Wahrscheinlich nicht, es nahm eh keiner Notiz von ihm. Nun ja, abgesehen davon, dass Phoebe ihn ab und zu einen Blick zuwarf, aber das war es auch schon. Was sollte er schon großartiges erwarten? Schließlich war er immer noch ein Verdächtiger. Jemand, der Wyatt vielleicht etwas antun wollte. Aber das in der letzten Zeit waren alles Missverständnisse gewesen, er wollte seinem Bruder nichts antun, er wollte ihm helfen. Wieso glaubte ihm das keiner? Der einzige Dank dafür war Misstrauen von seiner Familie und ein Herz, dass ihn nur noch wenige Wochen oder wenn er Glück hatte ein paar Monate, zu leben hatte. War das fair?

,Chris, sag mal, machst du das extra?'' ,Hm?'' Paige stand genau vor ihm. Er war einfach im Flur stehen geblieben, während die Schwestern in der Küche herumgewuselt waren, um wenigstens etwas klar Schiff zu machen. ,Anstatt hier in der Gegend rum zu träumen, kannst du dich mal nützlich machen oder hast du noch ein paar Dämonen für uns? Wenn ja, dann kannst du sie selbst vernichten. Ich mach heute nichts mehr.'' ,Ich auch nicht'', kam es aus der Küche. ,Da hast du's'', sagte Paige. ,Wir haben heute genug von Dämonen. Nicht wahr Phoebe? Du stimmst mir zu, oder?'' ,Aber natürlich! Und ich würde dir noch mehr zustimmen, wenn du dich hier nützlich machen würdest.'' Chris kam das alles auf einmal so unwirklich vor. Diese Sticheleien der Schwestern kamen ihm vor, als wäre zwischen ihm und den beiden eine Nebenwand. Wenn ihn jetzt jemand fragen würde, wie er sich fühlte, dann könnte er bei besten Willen nicht auf diese Frage antworten können. Auch wenn er es wollte, es ging nicht, er konnte keine Worte finden. Er sah immer noch Paige und er wusste, dass sie, obwohl sie ihm gegenüber stand, sich immer noch mit Phoebe unterhielt, doch ihre Worte drangen nicht ganz bis zu ihm durch. Als hätte jemand den Ton abgestellt oder zumindest so etwas in der Art. Mit aller Macht riss er sich zurück in die Wirklichkeit.

,Nun ja, wenn ich hier was helfen kann, dann helfe ich euch'', sagte Chris. ,Ich glaube'', sagte Phoebe, die gerade aus der Küche kam. ,Paige und ich schaffen das schon alleine, danke Chris. Außerdem wüsste ich auch nicht, was du helfen könntest. Wir kommen hier schon klar, danke.'' ,Okay'', sagte Chris. Wieso wollten sie seine Hilfe nicht? Was hatte er jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht? Moment, wie pessimistisch dachte er denn? Wahrscheinlich könnte er ihnen wirklich nichts helfen. Ja, wahrscheinlich.

,Gut, ich geh dann mal'', sagte Chris. Es war auch schon Abend. Er konnte sich ja in sein Zimmer im P3 zurückziehen. Er brauchte ohnehin Zeit zum nachdenken. Die Geschehnisse den Tages wollten einfach noch nicht in seinen Kopf rein. Er konnte sie einfach nicht begreifen, hielt das alles noch für unwirklich. Er sah noch, dass Paige und Phoebe zurück in die Küche gingen, ehe die Welt in einem Schimmern von blauen Funken verschwand.

Die Welt wurde wieder klar und er fand sich in seinem Zimmer im P3 wieder. Er setzte sich auf das Sofa, da er dass Gefühle hatte, dass ihn seine Beine eh nicht mehr länger tragen würden. Erst jetzt wurde ihm richtig Bewusst, was heute eigentlich passiert war. Er hatte erfahren, dass er jung sterben würde. Er wusste, dass er sterben würde, aber er wollte es nicht begreifen. Er konnte es nicht begreifen. Wieso er? Diese Frage summte immer wieder durch seine Kopf, wie ein Ohrwurm, der einfach nicht weggehen wollte. Er sollte sich so langsam an den Gedanken gewöhnen. Er würde sterben. Ist doch nichts dabei. Jeder stirbt einmal. Klar, nicht alle sterben so jung, aber was machte es schon aus, 40 oder 50 Jahre mehr oder weniger zu leben. Man musste mal das Positive an der Sache sehen. Das Positive. Irgendetwas positives gab es bestimmt. Oder?

Was machte er sich da vor. Es gab nichts positives und es machte sehr wohl was aus, 40 oder 50 Jahre mehr oder weniger zu leben. Aber dennoch konnte er hier nicht in selbst Mitleid zerfließen. Er musste etwas tun, es gab immer einen Ausweg. Bis jetzt hatte sich alles immer zum guten Gewendet. Bis jetzt. Vielleicht war das hier der Zeitpunkt, an dem ihn das Glück verließ und er seinem Schicksal nicht entkommen konnte. Sein Schicksal. War es sein Schicksal, so jung zu sterben? War es das? War das alles hier so gewollt? Was sollte er nur tun. Er wollte nicht sterben. Er wollte die Schwestern, seinen Bruder und Leo nicht verlassen. Das hier war seine Chance, alles wieder gut zu machen. Er war in die Vergangenheit gereist, um seinen Bruder zu retten und nicht, um jämmerlich an einem kranken Herzen zu sterben. Vielleicht hätte er sich besser damit abfinden können, wenn er im Kampf sterben würde, aber so? Vielleicht würde er einsam und allein von dieser Welt gehen. Vielleicht würde er einfach im Schlaf sterben. Vielleicht, ja vielleicht.

Er legte sich hin. Seine Augen fingen an zu brennen und er wischte sich über das Gesicht. Er war doch kein kleines Kind mehr, dass bei irgendeiner Kleinigkeit anfing zu weinen. Nein, das war er nicht. Er war ein junger Mann und das war auch keine Kleinigkeit. Er wischte sich erneut über das Gesicht, doch als er merkte, wie die erste Träne seinen Augen entfloh sah er ein, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, gegen seine Verzweiflung und Traurigkeit anzukämpfen. Auf die erste Träne folgte eine zweite, dann eine dritte und dann brachen die Gefühle aus ihm heraus, die er seit er die schlimme Nachricht erfahren hatte, zurück gehalten hatte. Er knüllte sein Kissen zusammen und vergrub sein Gesicht darin. Er schluchzte und die Welt der Gefühle brach über hm zusammen. Er verlor seinen Halt und fiel tief, in ein schwarzes Loch. Die Dunkelheit kroch aus den Ecken und kam langsam auf ihn zu. Sie umfing ihn und die Kälte ergriff von ihm Ersitz. Er weinte noch lange und das Kissen war schon ganz nass von seine Tränen, bevor er in einen unruhigen Schlaf glitt.

Traurig. Langsam tut mir Chris selber Leid, aber ich lasse ihn doch gerne leiden. Wenn ihr wissen wollt, was weiter mit Chris passiert, dann schreibt mir ein Kommi. XD


	4. Nur ein Traum?

**Kapitel 4**

**Nur ein Traum?**

Wo war er? Es war ruhig. So ruhig, dass es beunruhigend war. Da war nichts. Nur die Unendlichkeit. Was war mit ihm? Er fühlte sich so komisch, mit Worten kaum zu beschreiben. Er glaubte zu schweben. Er fühlte sich so leicht. Jede Art von Gewicht war von ihm abgefallen. Er fühlte sich so zufrieden. Sorge war hier ein Wort, dass ihre Bedeutung verloren hatte. Alles war so leicht. Er fühlte sich leicht, schwerelos und geborgen. Ja, geborgen. So hatte er sich lange nicht mehr gefühlt, warum eigentlich?

Bumm bumm. Was war das? Bumm bumm. Schon wieder. Bumm bumm. Immer zwei Töne kurz hinter einander. Bumm bumm. Er kannte diese Geräusch. Woher nur? Bumm bumm. Es sollte aufhören, es störte diese himmlische Ruhe. Bumm bumm. Was war das nur? Er kannte es. Er wusste, dass es wichtig für ihn war. Für ihn... . Wer war er eigentlich? Bumm bumm. Dann traf es ihn wie einen Schlag.

Es trat ihn wie einen Herzschlag. Das war der Schlag eines Herzens. Bumm bumm. Ja, er war Chris Perry Halliwell, gestern erfahren hatte, dass er Herzkrank war. Bumm bumm. Wo war er? Was war er? Es fühlte sich nicht so an, als hätte er einen Körper. Wo zu Teufel war er? Bumm bumm. Dieser Herzschlagen trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn. Nicht nur, dass es ihn bald umbringen würde, jetzt wollte es ihm auch noch seinen Verstand rauben.

Bumm bumm. Träumte er? Wahrscheinlich, denn das hier konnte nicht real sein. Was sollte das hier sein? So langsam verschwand sich das Gefühl der Zufriedenheit und wurde von etwas anderem ersetzt. Ungewissheit. Immer noch kreisten die Fragen in seinem Kopf und er wusste nicht weiter. Bumm bumm. Das hier konnte kein normaler Traum sein, das hier war zu real. Nein, es war nicht wirklich real, aber dennoch konnte man es auch nicht als unecht bezeichnen. Wo war er also? Er hatte keine Zeit, weiter darüber nach zu denken denn ein ,Chris?'' riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. ,Piper?'' ,Chris, jetzt komm schon, ich weiß, dass du mich hörst, wir brauchen dich!'' ,Piper? Piper wo bist du?'' Chris konnte die Stimme nicht orten. Sie schien von überall her und gleichzeitig von nirgendwo zu kommen. Es war, als ob sie in seinen Gedanken wieder hallte. ,Chris, komm schon wir haben nicht ganzen Tag Zeit.'' Wen meinte Piper mit wir? Wahrscheinlich ihre Schwestern. Er musste aufwachen. Aber wie?

Er öffnete die Augen. War doch leichter mit dem aufwachen, als gedacht. Er lag in seinem Bett im P3. ,Chris!'' Piper rief ihn. Er stand auf und beamte sich sofort in den Flur des Halliwell Haus. ,Chris!'', sagte Piper und kam aus dem Wohnzimmer auf ihn zu. ,Da bist du ja endlich! Und... wie siehst du denn aus?'' Dunkle Ringe zierten Chris Augen, sein Haar war zerzaust und seine Kleidung saß auch nicht mehr ganz richtig, nachdem er darin geschlafen hatte. ,Ist alles in Ordnung Chris? Du siehst Krank aus'', sagte Paige, die gerade die Treppe runter kam. ,Nein, alles ok.'' ,Wirklich? Du sahst gestern schon so krank aus.'' ,Nein Paige, alles in Ordnung, du hast mich doch gestern durch die ganzen Tests gejagt.'' ,Was?'', fragte Piper und sah abwechselnd Paige und Chris an. Sie hatte ja schließlich nichts von den mitgekriegt, was gestern im Krankenhaus passier war. ,Ach, ich war so sehr um Chris Gesundheitlichen Zustand besorgt, dass ich der Meinung war, ihn mal durch checken zu lassen.'' ,Und?'', fragte Piper an Chris gewandt. ,Ist was dabei raus gekommen?'' ,Nein'', sagte Chris, vielleicht ein wenig zu schnell. Dann fügte er etwas langsamer hinzu,,Nein, es ist nichts dabei raus gekommen. Aber warum habt ihr mich eigentlich gerufen?''

,Ach, uns hat vorhin ein Dämon angegriffen'', sagte Paige, als ob es das normalste auf den Welt wäre. ,Was? Und ihr habt mich nicht gerufen?'' ,Piper hat ihn ja sofort gesprengt und er war weg'', sagte Phoebe. ,Aber trotzdem müsst ihr mir so etwas sagen.'' ,Ja, und dass machen wir ja jetzt'', antwortete Paige. ,Unser lieber Dämonischer Freund hat uns nämlich ein Souvenir dagelassen. Und vielleicht kannst du ja mal im Buch der Schatten nachgucken, ob du etwas findest, da wir jetzt dazu keine Zeit haben.'' Paige drückte Chris ein Messer mit seltsamen Symbolen in die Hand. ,Ok, mach ich'', sagte Chris und ging die Treppe hoch, auf dem Weg zum Buch der Schatten. Er hörte noch die Worte,,Wie, es gibt keine Predigt? Ich glaube, Chris ist ernsthaft krank.''

Ja, das war es. Er, Chris, war ernsthaft krank. Herzkrank. So oft er auch darüber nachdachte, er konnte er nicht begreifen. Es ging einfach nicht. Was war das heute eigentlich für ein Traum gewesen? Hatte der was zu bedeuten? Eine Art Vision? Bei so etwas sollte er eher Phoebe um Hilfe fragen. Inzwischen blätterte er das Buch durch, auf der Suche nach dem Messer. Eigentlich sah es ganz normal aus. Die Klinge war ca. 15 Zentimeter lang der Griff war aus einem normalen Stahl. Was merkwürdig war, waren diese geschwunden Linien, die sich um das ganze Messer zogen. In der Mitte der Klinge war eine Art Wappen, dass ein bisschen keltisch aussah. Er hatte so etwas noch nie gesehen und dennoch kam es ihn merkwürdig bekannt vor, aber woher? Nicht aus der Zukunft, das war sicher, aber woher dann? Er hatte weder dieses Zeichen, noch dieses Messer auch noch nie hier in dieser Zeit gesehen. Aber etwas kam ihm daran bekannt vor, vertraut. Er drehte das Messer in der Hand. Ein seltsamer Schimmer lag auf ihm. Es übte eine merkwürdige Anziehungskraft auf ihn aus. Immer und immer wieder drehte er es in der Hand und schaute zu, wie sich das Licht auf dem Messer spiegelte.

Einen kurzen Augenblick lang dachte er daran, dem allem hier zu entkommen, indem er sich mit diesem Messer ein Ende setzte. Dann wäre er seine Sorgen los und müsste nicht mehr mit der Angst leben, dass er den nächsten Tag vielleicht nicht mehr erleben würde. Aber er verwarf den Gedanken sofort wieder. Er hatte keinen Grund dazu, sich umzubringen. Also, er hatte schon einen Grund, aber was nütze es ihm, wenn er sich die letzten Wochen seines Lebens nahm? Er sollte sie genießen. Er wusste zwar noch nicht, wie es sie genießen konnte, wenn ein Dämon hinter seinem Bruder her war. Er musste es wenigsten versuchen.

Doch tief im Herzen wusste er, dass er versuchte, sich selber zu belügen. Er sperrte sich dagegen, dass er es war. Dass gerade er Herzkrank war. Herzkrank, alleine schon dieses Wort. Ungewollte lächelte er. Piper hatte Recht gehabt, diese Familie brauchte unbedingt einen Psychologen. Und zwar einen richtig guten. Er wendete sich wieder dem Buch der Schatten zu. Nach mehrmaligen umblättern stutzte er und blieb an einer Seite hängen. Dort war genau dieses Messer abgebildet, das er gerade in der Hand hatte. Nur der Absatz, der daneben stand, war überraschend klein:

Symbol eines mächtigen Dämons, das Wappen auf dem Messer steht für seine Stärke.

Das war in der Tat sehr wenig und sehr ungenau. Aber das konnte nicht der genannte Dämon sein, sonst hätte Piper ihn nicht so leicht zerstören können. Wahrscheinlich war es ein Handlanger des Dämons. Aber was wollte dieser Dämon von ihnen? Er hatte es anscheinend nicht auf Wyatt, sondern direkt auf die Schwestern abgesehen. Und wieso stand über den Dämon nur so wenig im Buch? Sonst war alles immer ausführlich und genau dokumentiert, aber hier nicht. Das hatte er noch nie zuvor, dass ihm das Buch nur so spärliche Informationen lieferte. Hatte das einen besonderen Grund? Was hatte einen Halliwell dabei gehindert, hier etwas nieder zu schreiben. Er musst unbedingt mit den Schwestern darüber sprechen, aber erstmal musste er mehr über den Dämon herausfinden. Doch wo sollte er anfangen? Er wusste so gut wie nichts über ihn, na ja abgesehen davon, dass er anscheinend stark war.

Er sollte zu den Schwestern gehen und ihnen sagen, was er heraus oder viel mehr nicht heraus gefunden hatte. Aber die hatten ja zu tun. Als ob ihr Privatleben wichtiger wäre als Wyatt vor den Bösen zu retten. Er hatte schon lange kein Privatleben mehr, dass hatte er irgendwann im Laufe der letzten Jahre aufgeben müssen. Er musste alles opfern. Zuletzt auch sein Herz und somit auch seine Gesundheit. Ohne es zu wollen, empfand er ein negatives Gefühl für die drei Schwestern: Eifersucht. Er hatte alles aufgegeben, alles geopfert, nur um seiner Familie zu helfen und von ihrer Seite bekam er jetzt nur Misstrauen. Aber sie wussten auch nicht, wer er war. Und er hatte auch nicht vor, es ihnen so schnell zu sagen. Warum eigentlich nicht? Was würde es schon ändern? Sie würden ihn mit Freuden aufnehmen und freundlich zu ihm sein, Leo würde ihn als seinen Sohn betrachten alles würde gut werden und, ... er versuchte schon wieder sich etwas vor zu machen. Das ideal eines gemeinsamen Familienlebens ließ ihn nicht so. Und selbst wenn er es ihnen sagen würde, dann könnte auch gleich noch hinzu fügen, dass er eh nicht mehr lange zu leben hätte.

Wäre er nicht so sehr in Gedanken versunken, dann hätte er vielleicht bemerkt, dass sich hinter ihm ein Dämon materialisiert hatte. Er stand immer noch ahnungslos über dem Buch der Schatten, vollkommen in Gedanken versunken, wie leer und trostlos sein Leben doch eigentlich war. Doch der Dämon ließ Chris nicht lange im Ungewissen. Nur ein paar Augenblicke nachdem der Dämon aufgetaucht war, griff er auch schon an. Er packte Chris und warf ihn quer durchs Zimmer. Er landete schmerzhaft an der gegenüberliegender Wand.

Unfähig sich zu bewegen, hüllte sich die Welt vor Chris Augen auf einmal in einen Schleier ein. Er wusste, dass er auf dem Boden lag, aber wieso stand er nicht auf? Er konnte nicht. Aber warum konnte er nicht. Er spürte seine Arme und Beine nicht mehr. Er spürte gar nichts mehr. Aber wieso? Er war doch nur gegen die Wand geschleudert worden. Inzwischen sind solche Sachen doch Alltag, aber was war mit ihm los? Er sah alles so merkwürdig verschwommen. Alles war so unklar und unscharf. Was hatte dieser Dämon mit ihm gemacht. Dieser Dämon blätterte im Buch der Schatten. Wieso konnte er das Buch der Schatten berühren? Alles ging auf einmal so schnell, es sah viele Farben, alles zog an ihm vorbei. Und dann wurde alles weiß. Der Welt verschwamm und dann wurde das weiß zu schwarz.

Er erwachte schweiß gebadet in seinem Bett. Was war das gewesen?


	5. Erkenntnis

**Kapitel 5**

**Erkenntnis**

Was war das gewesen? Er saß kerzengerade in seinem Bett im P3. Sein Atmen ging stockend und schnell, als ob er lange ohne Pause gelaufen wäre. Sein Herz ging rasend schnell und er griff sich an die Brust. Er spürte ein stechen. Sein Herz schmerzte, zwar nicht sehr, aber es reichte aus um ihn zum keuchen zu bringen. Doch zum Glück dauerte es nur einen Augenblick, dann war der Schmerz vorbei. Sein Atem beruhigte sich nur langsam und sein Blick wanderte unruhig durch das Zimmer, auf der Suche nach dem Dämon aus seinem Traum. Er konnte sich zwar nicht richtig den Dämon in Erinnerung rufen, er hatte ihn ja auch nicht richtig gesehen, nur seine verschwommenen Umrisse, aber dennoch kam es ihm so vor, als hätte er den Dämon genau gesehen. Es war ein komisches und kaum zu beschreibendes Gefühl. Nachdem er sicher war, dass in seinem Zimmer kein Dämon war, beruhigte er sich wieder.

Was zu Teufel war das gewesen? Das war kein normaler Traum gewesen. Dafür was das alles zu real gewesen. Aber Visionen waren Phoebes Sache und nicht seine. Er war so durcheinander und verwirrt. Er fuhr sich durch die Haare. Was war das nur gewesen. Er musste das erst mal alles begreifen. Was das wirklich eine Vision gewesen? Und wenn ja, würde sie sich dann erfüllen? Würde er von diesem Dämon angegriffen werden, während er über sein kaputtes Leben nachdachte? Und was war das am Anfang? Was sollten diese Dunkelheit und diese Herzschläge am Anfang des Traumes bedeuten? Er war noch nie gut in Träume deuten gewesen.

Was sollte er jetzt machen? Hoffentlich war das hier nicht wieder ein Traum. Inzwischen war er sich über gar nichts mehr sicher. Weder über sein Leben, noch über seine Gesundheit, seine Familie und jetzt auch seine Träume. Wo sollte das alles Enden. Sein ganzes Leben hatte sich in der letzten Zeit so sehr verändert, dass er langsam den überblick verlor.

,Chris!'' Oh nein, nicht schon wieder Piper. ,Chris, jetzt komm schon, ich weiß, dass du mich hörst, wir brauchen dich!'' Nein, das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. ,Chris, komm schon wir haben nicht ganzen Tag Zeit.'' Schon wieder! Die gleichen Worte wie in seinem Traum. Würde sich jetzt alles so ereignen wie in seinem Traum? Er stand auf und zog in Windeseile um. ,Chris!'' ,Jaja'', murmelte Chris. ,Ich komm ja schon.'' Und schon beamte er sich mit einem mulmigen Gefühl ins Hause Halliwell.

Dort im Flur angekommen, kam auch schon Piper auch ihn zu. ,Da bist du ja endlich! Und... wie siehst du denn aus?'' Dunkle Ringe zierten Chris Augen, sein Haar war zerzaust und seine Kleidung saß, nachdem er sich in alles Eile umgezogen hatte, auch nicht mehr ganz richtig. ,Ist alles in Ordnung Chris? Du siehst Krank aus'', sagte Paige, die gerade die Treppe runter kam. ,Nein, alles ok.'' Hatte er das nicht schon mal gehabt. ,Wirklich? Du sahst gestern schon so krank aus.'' ,Nein Paige, alles in Ordnung, du hast mich doch gestern durch die ganzen Tests gejagt.'' ,Was?'', fragte Piper und sah abwechselnd Paige und Chris an. Sie hatte ja schließlich nichts von den mitgekriegt, was gestern im Krankenhaus passier war. ,Ach, ich war so sehr um Chris Gesundheitlichen Zustand besorgt, dass ich der Meinung war, ihn mal durch checken zu lassen.'' ,Und?'', fragte Piper an Chris gewandt. ,Ist was dabei raus gekommen?'' ,Nein'', sagte Chris, vielleicht ein wenig zu schnell. Dann fügte er etwas langsamer hinzu,,Nein, es ist nichts dabei raus gekommen. Aber warum habt ihr mich eigentlich gerufen?''

Das war verrückt. Das wahr mehr als ein Déjà-vu Erlebnis. Er sollte den Schwestern etwas sagen. Würden sie ihm glauben? Vielleicht würden sie denken, dass ein Dämon für seine Vision zuständig war, denn immerhin gehörten Visionen nicht zu seinen Hexenkräften. Erstmal abwarten, wie das alles hier weiterging. Vielleicht war das alles nur ein blöder Zufall. Oder er war in dem Film ‚Und täglich grüßt das Murmeltier' und er musste jeden Tag erneut von einem Dämon getötet werden. So langsam hielt er das alles für einen großen Witz. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Nein, das war alles nur ein Traum und er würde gleich aufwachen. Oder nein, lieber nicht, dass würde er bestimmt noch mal das selbe erleben müssen. Na ja, und wenn, diesmal war er vorbereitet und würde nicht über dumme Herzprobleme nachdenken.

,Du musst auf Wyatt aufpassen.'' Halleluja. Das war ein Segen! Auf seinen kleinen, großen Bruder aufzupassen. Er würde nicht sterben. Zumindest nicht heute. Bald ja, aber nicht heute. Aber da gab es en Problem. Wie sollte er auf seinen kleinen Bruder aufpassen, wenn dieser doch immer sein Schutzschild aktivierte, wenn Chris auch nur in seine Nähe kam. ,Ähm Piper, Wyatt aktiviert doch immer den Schutzschild, wenn ich ihm zu nahe komme.'' ,Ja ja, das weiß ich ja. Leo passt auf ihn auf. Wyatt ist übrigens gerade oben in seinem Zimmer und schläft.'' ,Und wieso braucht ihr dann mich?'' ,Leo kann ihn heute nicht mit nach oben nehmen, was weiß ich warum. Also musst du mit hier bleiben und aufpassen, falls mal wieder ein Dämon ärger macht. Wir können nämlich nicht hier bleiben. Paige hat wieder einen Aushilfsjob, ich muss ins P3 und Phoebe ist in die Redaktion. Tja, bleibst du also nur noch du übrig. Also, ich muss los, alles verstanden.''

Ein Teil von Chris Freude sank. Er, allein mit seinem Vater, der ihm misstraute und seinem großen Bruder, der noch ein Baby war und sobald Chris auch nur in seine Nähe kam, sein Schutzschild aufbaute. Na, das würde sich ein toller Tag werden. ,Das geht nicht Piper'', sagte Chris, während Paige und Piper sich ihre Schuhe anzogen. ,Und wieso nicht?'', antwortete Paige statt Piper. ,Weil... weil... es geht einfach nicht.'' ,Chris'', sagte Piper, die sich inzwischen vor Chris aufgebaut hatte. ,Chris, wir wissen, dass du und Leo nicht die besten Freunde seit, aber ihr müsst euch mal zusammenraufen, für Wyatt. Ich dachte, du bist hier um ihn zu retten, oder nicht?''

,Ja, natürlich bin ich das, aber... .'' Er verstummte. Er wollte nicht mit seinem Vater alleine sein und wahrscheinlich noch von ihm zur Rede gestellt werden. Aber die gute Laune überwog. Obwohl man es ihm äußerlich nicht ansah, war er gut gelaunt. ,Okay, ich mach's.'' ,Was?'' Piper sah ihn ungläubig an. ,Ich habe gesagt, dass ich es mache. Ihr könnt gehen.'' Die beiden Schwestern sahen sich ungläubig an. ,Ist gestern wirklich nichts bei den Tests herausgekommen?'', fragte Piper an Paige gewandt. ,Ich glaube nicht, ich habe ja die Testergebnisse nicht persönliche gesehen, aber er verhält sich wirklich merkwürdig.'' ,Ja, keine großen Proteste, keine Predigt. Hier stimmt was nicht.'' Chris stand mit einem gespielt beleidigten Blick daneben. ,Haha, sehr witzig. Und jetzt geht schon. Um die Dämonen könnt ihr euch später kümmern.'' ,Ah'', sagte Paige, die nun anscheinend alles verstanden hatte. ,Darauf läuft deine ‚Ich helfe euch gerne Nummer' heraus. Wir sollen sozusagen als Bezahlung für deine Hilfe Dämonen jagen. Jetzt ist mir alles klar. Und wir dachten schon, dass du krank bist.''

Piper nahm ihre Handtasche. ,Leo!'' Kurz darauf erschien Leo neben ihr. ,Was ist denn?'' ,Ja, wir freuen uns auch dich zu sehen Leo. Hör zu, du musst auf Wyatt aufpassen'', sagte Paige. ,Was?'', sagte Leo. ,Aber du weißt doch, dass ich ihn nicht nach oben nehmen kann. Und außerdem... .'' ,Jaja'', sagte Piper, die sich schon mit Paige auf dem Weg zur Tür gemacht hatte. ,Das wissen wir doch, du bleibst hier. Ich hab alles in die Küche gelegt, was du für Wyatt brauchst.'' Leo sah aus, als ob er nicht so ganz verstand, wie das allen klappen sollte. ,Und wenn ein Dämon auftaucht?'' ,Dann hilft die Chris, wir müssen jetzt! Tschüss!'' Und schon war die Tür ins Schloss gefallen und Chris stand mit einem verdutzen Leo im Flur.

,Tja, sieht so aus, als wären wir beide allein zu Hause'', sagte Chris. ,Wyatt schläft oben in seinem Zimmer. Du brauchst dir also keine Sorgen zu machen.'' Mit diesen Worten ging Chris ins Wohnzimmer. Leo blieb einen Moment im Flur stehen, dann folgte er wieder strebend Chris. Er setzte sich, genau wie Chris hin und sah den jungen Wächter des Lichtes an. ,Oh nein'', dachte sich Chris. ,Was will Leo jetzt schon wieder? Mich mal wieder irgendeiner Tat verdächtigen?'' Chris gute Laune war gesunken. Sehr tief. Aber dennoch war sie da. Wenn auch schwach. Sehr schwach. Obwohl dieser Leo noch nichts getan hatte, konnte er ihm die Taten nicht verzeihen, die der Leo aus dieser Zeit noch begehen würde. Zum Beispiel, dass Leo nie für ihn da war, wenn er ihn gebraucht hat. Dass er immer etwas mit Wyatt unternommen hatte, aber nie mit ihm, Chris, seinen anderen Sohn, den er nie auch nur beachtet hatte, egal was er getan hatte.

,Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen.'' ,WAS!'' Chris fiel aus allen Wolken. Hatte er sich da gerade verhört? Sein Vater, sein eigener Vater oder zumindest sein bald werdender Vater entschuldigte sich bei ihm? Wofür eigentlich? Dafür, dass er ihn in der letzten Zeit nur fertig gemacht hat? Dafür, dass er ihn in der letzten Zeit immer verfolgt und verdächtigt hat? Dafür, dass er in der letzten Zeit immer so gemein zu ihm war? Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Leo fort fuhr. ,Ich will mich bei entschuldigen, dafür dass ich in der letzten Zeit so gemein zu dir war und dich immer verfolgt und verdächtigt habe. Und dass ich dich immer so fertig gemacht habe.'' ,Hey, ich in gut'', dachte Chris, nachdem Leo alles gesagt hatte, was er schon im Gedanken gewusst hatte. ,Meinst du das ernst'', sagte Chris. ,Und du stehst unter keinem Zauber.'' ,Nein'', sagte Leo und lächelte. ,Ich habe mir noch mal alles durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Wenn du Wyatt etwas böses willst, dann hattest du schon so oft die Gelegenheit gehabt um etwas zu tun und sie nicht genutzt. Ich finde, dass ich dir eine zweite Chance geben sollte.'' ,Und dass meinst du ernst Leo?'' Chris glaubte das alles nicht. Zuerst fand er heraus, dass er heute doch nicht getötet werden sollte und jetzt das. Sein Vater entschuldigte sich bei ihm. Das hatte er noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben erlebt, dass Leo sich bei ihm entschuldigt hat, egal für welche Sache.

,Ja, das meine ich ernst. Du hast schon genug durchgemacht und brauchst nicht noch Misstrauen von mir und den Schwestern.'' In diesem Moment ertönte Babygeschrei im Haus der Halliwells. ,Ich glaube Wyatt ist aufgewacht'', sagte Leo. Ich geh mal nach ihm schauen.'' Leo verließ den Raum und ließ dabei ein recht glücklich und zugleich verwirrten Chris zurück. Der nahm das alles gar nicht mehr so richtig wahr. Alles war auf einmal so gut. Der Tag konnte nicht mehr besser werden. Es sei denn, sein Herz würde sich von allein heilen, aber das war unwahrscheinlich.

Ja, sein Herz. Das hatte er ganz vergessen. Er war krank. Aber, war das im Moment noch wichtig? Sollte er die letzte Zeit seines Lebens nicht damit verbringen, seinen Bruder zu beschützten. Und sollte er die Zeit nicht mit seiner Familie verbringen. Diese Erkenntnis traf ihn wie einen Schlag. Vielleicht war das die Botschaft der Vision. Vielleicht sollte er sich nicht zu viele Gedanken darüber machen, sonst würde ihn seine Unachtsamkeit das Leben kosten. Er sollte das Leben wenigstens etwas genießen und trotzdem weiterhin auf Wyatt aufpassen. Er lächelte. Ja, er sollte endlich sein blödes Herz vergessen und seine Gedanken wichtigeren Dingen zuwenden:

Seiner Familie

So, das neue Kapitel. Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen, wen ja, lasst es mich wissen, ja? Reviews toll find Also, ohne Kommentare, keine Fortsetzung, es liegt an euch!

Bis dann! Hanna


	6. Das nächste Problem

**Kapitel 6**

**Das nächste Problem**

Das Leben war schön und man musste es genießen, denn man wusste nie, wann es vorbei war. Das hatte Chris nun gelernt und dafür war er dankbar. Zwar hatte sich an der ganzen Situation mit seiner Krankheit nichts geändert, aber die Situation mit seiner Familie hatte sich geändert. Und zur Abwechslung mal zum guten und nicht wie sonst immer zum schlechten. Sein Vater hatte sich bei ihm entschuldigt. Sein eigener Vater. Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Das er das noch erleben durfte. Das hätte er sich nie auch nur erträumen lassen. Sein Herz das war zur Zeit Nebensache. Na ja, vielleicht nicht wirklich nebensächlich, aber auch nicht mehr wirklich wichtig. Dieses einfache Wort ‚Entschuldigung' aus dem Mund seines Vater zu hören hatte ihn völlig aus dem Bahn geworfen.

Er hörte, wie Leo die Treppe runterkam mit Wyatt auf dem Arm. Anscheinend hatte sein kleiner Bruder keine Lust mehr zu schlafen. Es war fast so, als würde er mit zu der Familie gehören. Also, er gehört ja zur Familie oder würde mal zu ihrer Familie gehören, nur das wussten die Schwestern und Leo noch nicht. Sie hatten ihn von Anfang an mit Misstrauen in den Augen angesehen. Auch wenn scheinbar mal Ruhe gewesen war, waren sie immer noch misstrauisch ihm gegenüber gewesen. Und jetzt... jetzt war Ruhe. Kein Misstrauen mehr. Zumindest zur Zeit nicht. Das konnte sich sehr schnell ändern, dass wusste er aus Erfahrung. Das hier war nur die Ruhe von dem Sturm und so, wie er die Dämonen kannte, würde der Sturm bald kommen.

,Ist was mit Wyatt?'' Leo setzte sich wieder. ,Nein, diesmal war es kein Dämon, sondern einfach nur die Langeweile.'' Chris lachte. ,Was? Langeweile? Hab ich schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gehört.'' Leo lachte ebenfalls. Das hättest du wissen müssen, als du der Wächter des Lichts der Schwestern geworden bist, oder hat dich keiner gewarnt?'' Chris lächelte. Man brauchte ihn davor nicht zu warnen, schließlich war er Wächter seiner eigenen Familie geworden. Er war schon komisch, sein Familie über 20 Jahre jünger zu sehen und neu kennen zu lernen, aber irgendwie würden sie sich alle in den nächsten Jahren nicht sehr viel verändern.

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Wyatt auf einmal anfing, laut zu weinen. ,Shh, Wyatt. Hast du Hunger?'' Er wandte sich an Chris. ,Kannst du mal bitte in die Küche gehen? Piper müsste eine Flasche Milch vorgewärmt haben.'' Chris nickte und erhob sich. Er ging in die Küche und begann, die besagte Flasche zu suchen. Und er hatte sie auch relativ schnell gefunden. Sie stand auf dem Tisch, inmitten von anderem Babysachen. Die Flasche war auch noch warm. Er nahm sie und ging zu Wyatt und Leo zurück. Sein Bruder wartete anscheinend schon auf ihn und die Flasche mit Milch, die er mit sich brachte. Leo nahm sie und versuchte Wyatt zu füttern, doch anscheinend wollte er nicht. Er weinte immer noch, doch Hunger hatte er offensichtlich keinen.

,Leo?'', sagte Chris und sah sich misstrauisch um. ,Ich bezweifle, dass Wyatt wirklich nur Langeweile hat.'' Leo stand auf und hielt den weinenden Wyatt beschützend fest. ,Beam ihn nach oben Leo, da ist er sicher.'' ,Und wenn du angegriffen wirst?'' Chris sah seinen Vater in die Augen und sah Angst in ihnen. Aber zum ersten Mal sah er darin Angst um ihn, Chris. ,Dann vertraue ich darauf, dass du zurückkommst und mir hilfst.'' Leo nickte und beamte sich mit Wyatt nach oben.

Chris fühlte sich beobachtet. Sollte nun sich sein Traum doch bewahrheiten? Aber doch nicht jetzt, wo alles zwischen ihm und seinen Vater wieder in Ordnung war. Nein, er durfte sich jetzt nicht ablenken lassen. Letztes Mal hatte ihm seine Unaufmerksamkeit sein Leben gekostet, zumindest im Traum. Hoffentlich kam Leo bald zurück. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust darauf sich töten zu lassen. Es wurde auf einmal kalt. Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken und er bekam eine Gänsehaut. Er sehr unangenehmes Gefühl überkam ihm. ,Leo?'' Angst ergriff ihn. Er wollte nicht sterben. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben zeigte sein Vater ihm, dass er etwas für ihn bedeutete. Dass er würdig genug war, um sein Sohn zu sein. Nur wie konnte er sich als würdig erweisen, wenn er Angst vor einem Dämon hatte. War Barbas vielleicht hier irgendwo? Nein, denn diese Art von Angst fühlte sich anders an. Diese Angst schlang sich um ihn und ließ die Hoffnung außen stehen.

,Leo?'' Erneut rief er nach seinem Vater. Das konnte doch nicht so schwer sein, da oben jemanden zu finden, der mal kurz auf ein Baby aufpasst, oder? Wer weiß, vielleicht verstieß es ja mal wieder gegen die Regeln. Er ging in den Flur, um sich zu vergewissern, das dort kein Dämon war. Er fühlte sich so beobachtet, was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass er heute Nacht schon mal von einem Dämon im Traum getötet wurde. ,Leo?'' Wo blieb er denn? Chris fuhr herum. Was war das gewesen? Hatte er da gerade ein Geräusch gehört? Waren das Schritte gewesen? Er drehte sich erneut um. Das Haus erschien leer, doch Chris wusste, dass der Dämon hier war.

,Los Dämon, komm raus und zeig dich, ich weiß dass du hier bist!'' Vielleicht war es keine so gute Idee von Chris, das zu rufen, denn im nächsten Moment verlor er den Boden unter den Füßen und wurde gegen die Wand geschleudert. Sofort stand er wieder auf. Außer ein paar Schrammen war er unverletzt. ,Leo?'' Er sah den Dämon langsam auf sich zukommen. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob es der gleiche wie in seinem Traum war, da er ihn nur verschwommen gesehen hatte, doch es könnte hinkommen. Der Dämon hatte einen langen, dunkelbraunen Mantel an, der bis zu seinen Knöcheln reichte. Ein schwarzes Shirt zierte seinen Oberkörper und seine Beine wurden von einer schwarzen Lederhose bedeckt, schwarze Stiefel bildeten den Krönenden Abschluss. Seine Haare waren kurz und ebenfalls dunkel, wie der Rest von ihm. Aber das was Chris am meisten ins Auge stach, waren seine Augen. So dunkel, dass man glaubte, es wären zwei Tunnel, die am anderen Ende zugemauert wurden. Sie waren kalt und strahlten Bosheit aus.

,Ruf ihn ruhig so oft du willst, er wird dir auch nicht helfen können. Nur sag, wo ist denn das liebe Baby. Wyatt war glaube ich sein Name, oder? Ich würde ihn zu gerne mal sehen, ich habe schon so viel von ihm gehört. Man munkelt sogar, er könne mich besiegen und ich dulde es nicht, wenn kleine Kinder für stärker als ich gehalten werden. Nun, wo ist er, denn hier ist er offensichtlich nicht. Wo hat der Älteste ihn hingebracht?'' Chris sah ihn an. Der Dämon wollte zeigen, wie stark er war. Er sprach mit einer Ironie in der Stimme, die klar machte, dass er es unter seiner Würde hielt, dass Wyatt stärker sein konnte als er. ,Nur über meine Leiche.'' Der Dämon lachte. ,Nun gut, wenn du das so willst, dann soll es so sein.'' Der Dämon war so schnell bei ihm, dass Chris keine Chance hatte zu reagieren. Er wurde gegen die Wand gedrückt und der Dämon begann, Chris zu würgen. Chris musste sich eingestehen, dass der Dämon Recht gehabt hatte, er war wirklich sehr stark. Zu stark für ihn. Doch war er auch zu stark für Wyatt? Vermutlich nicht, in der Zukunft konnte sich auch kein Dämon erfolgreich gegen seinen großen Bruder behaupten.

Chris wurde schwindelig. ,Leo!'' Krächzte er heiser. Er konnte so gut wie gar nicht mehr Atmen, denn der Dämon drückte ihm die Luftröhre zu. Die Welt begann sich zu drehen und zu verschwimmen. War das sein Schicksal? Hier und jetzt zu sterben? Und diesmal wirklich zu sterben. Kurz nach der Versöhnung mit seinem Vater. Sein Vater. Wo war Leo? Hatte er ihn mal wieder verlassen? Hatte Leo ihn mal wieder im Stich gelassen? Nein, diesmal nicht. Leo hatte es ernst gemeint, mit der Entschuldigung. Das hat man in seinen Augen gesehen. So langsam konnte Leo kommen, denn Punkte begannen vor Chris Augen zu tanzen und die Welt verschwamm in einem Wirbel auf Form und Farben. Er röchelte.

,Lass ihn los!'' Er spürte, dass der Dämon von ihm weg gerissen wurde. Chris verlor den Halt und fiel zu Boden. Er schlug hart auf und rag nach Luft. Der Wertvolle Sauerstoff strömte in seine Lunge und er sog sie ein und war dankbar für jeden Zug. Er hustete und hatte immer noch Probleme mit dem Atmen. Er hörte, dass Leo sich den Dämon verknöpfte. ,Wer bist du, was willst du hier?'' ,Ich will nur deinen Sohn kennen lernen, aber da der im Moment anscheinend verhindert ist, muss ich mich wohl mit dir zufrieden geben.''

Dann hörte Chris einen Schrei. Leo! Was hatte der Dämon gemacht? Er hört ein lachen und dann war der Dämon weg. Das alles ging so schnell, dass Chris das alles gar nicht aufnehmen konnte. ,Leo?'', fragte er mit einer krächzenden Stimme. Die Welt nahm langsam wieder Form an. Leo lag auf dem Boden, den Rücken nach unten und einem Messer in der Brust. ,Leo!'' Chris kroch unter Schmerzen auf Leo zu und schüttelte ihn. ,Leo!'' Sein Vater war ohne Bewusstsein. Er musste das Messer entfernen. Er umfasste das Messer und zog es mit einem Ruck heraus. Leo zeigte keine Reaktion, doch er atmete noch. ,Leo.'' Tränen stiegen in ihm auf und er rüttelte Leo. ,Dad.'' Die Welt brach für ihn zusammen. Sein Vater konnte nicht hier und jetzt sterben. ,Dad, wach auf, ich brauche dich doch.'' Tränen rannen über seine Wangen und er schlug mit seiner Hand auf den Boden. ,Komm Dad, wach auf, bitte.''

Doch nichts passierte. Leo blieb regungslos liegen. Dann tat Chris etwas, wovon er selber noch nicht wusste, ob es Verzweiflung oder ein Plan war. Er hielt seine Hände über die Wunde und versuchte sie zu heilen. Er war zwar nur ein halber Wächter des Lichts, aber er war so Verzweifelt und im Moment kam ihm nichts anderes in den Sinn, was er hätte tun können. ,Komm schon.'' Er konzentrierte sich auf seine Hände und versuchte, seine Kraft in ihnen zu bündeln um Leo zu heilen. Nichts passierte, doch er konzentrierte sich weiter. Und dann passierte etwas. Ein goldenes Leuchten erschien und die Wunde verschwand, bis sie schließlich weg war. Doch sein Vater wachte nicht auf.

Hatte er nicht gewirkt,,Dad, bitte wach auf'', wiederholte Chris und ließ seine Kopf auf Leos Brust sinken und vergrub ein Gesicht in ihr. ,Bitte, du kannst nicht Tod sein.'' Er schluchzte und ließ seiner Trauer freien lauf. Er hatte versagt. Seine Mutter würde er einst sterben lassen und nun hatte auch seinen Vater gehen lass. Doch dann stutzte er. Leo hatte seine Hand auf Chris' Kopf gelegt. Die andere schlang er um Chris und zog seinen Sohn an sich, während er sich aufrichtete. ,Leo?'' Chris sah Leo in die Augen. Er sah Unglauben in ihnen, aber auch etwas, was er selten in ihnen gesehen hatte. Liebe. ,Chris.'' Anscheinend fehlten Leo die Worte. ,Du bist mein Sohn?'' Chris wollte die Wahrheit sagen und nicht weiter mit einer Lüge leben. ,Ja'', sagte er leise.

Leo lächelte und schloss Chris in die Arme, um ihn den halt zu geben, der ihm all die Jahre von seinem Vater verwährt geblieben war.

So war das Kapitel eigentlich nicht geplant gewesen, aber ich bin zufrieden. Aber sein ihr es auch? Lasst es mich wissen. Es ist immer schön zu wissen, dass die Fanfiction auch gelesen wird.


	7. Vater und Sohn

**Kapitel 7**

**Vater und Sohn**

Chris schluchzte. Aber nicht vor Trauer, sondern vor Erleichterung. Erleichterung darüber, dass alles schließlich doch noch gut ausgegangen war. Er hatte seinen Vater geheilt und Leo wusste, dass Chris sein Sohn war. Er wusste es und er akzeptierte ihn als seinen Sohn. Er freute sich darüber, dass er sein Sohn war. Er freute sich darüber. Chris konnte es nicht glauben. Sein Vater freute sich. So oft er auch über diese Worte nachdachte, er konnte sie nicht begreifen, sie ergaben keinen Sinn für ihn. Sein Vater mochte ihn. Weitere Tränen entflohen seinen Augen, doch es waren Tränen der Freunde und nicht die der Trauer.

Sein Vater hielt ihn fest und gab ihm halt . Immer noch saßen sie auf dem Boden in dem Flur des Hause Halliwells, unfähig aufzustehen. Chris hatte Schmerzen am Hals. Der Dämon war stark gewesen und hatte ihn fast getötet, ohne irgendwelche Zauberkraft einzusetzen. Er fiel ihm immer noch schwer, ohne Schmerzen Luft zu holen. Leo bemerkte und schob Chris etwas von sich weg, um dessen Hals zu begutachten. Der hatte inzwischen eine ungesund gelb-blaue Färbung angenommen. Leo hielt seine Hände über die Wunde, um seinen Sohn zu heilen. ,Tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht eher kommen konnte, aber dort oben gab es Probleme. Eigentlich sollte ich Wyatt ja heute nicht nach oben bringen.'' Ein goldenes leuchten erschien und die Verfärbungen begannen zu verschwinden. ,Wenigstens bist du überhaupt gekommen und warum sollte Wyatt nicht nach oben. Oder nein, lass mich raten: du darfst es nicht sagen?'' ,Genau.'' Leo ließ die Hände sinken und dann sagte er,,Warum hast du nie gesagt, wer du bist?'' Vielleicht hätte sich Leo die Frage selber beantworten können, wenn er über sie nachgedacht hätte, aber im Moment war er so durcheinander, dass er kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.

,Weil das alles hätte verändern können. Ich bin schließlich noch nicht einmal gezeugt. Außerdem ist das nicht meine Aufgabe. Ich bin hier um Wyatt zu beschützen, schon vergessen?'' Leo stand auf und ging mit Chris ins Wohnzimmer, um sich dort auf ein Sofa zu setzten. ,Nein'', fuhr Leo mit dem Gespräch fort. ,Aber, das ist alles so verrückt. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du mein Sohn ist. Ich kann das alles kaum begreifen. Es ist so ein komisches Gefühl.'' Chris lächelte. Er musste daran denken, wie er sich gefühlt hatte, als er zum ersten Mal die Schwestern und Leo um viele Jahre jünger gesehen hatte. Er hatte sich wie in einer Art Traum gefühlt. Wahrscheinlich fühlte sich Leo genau so. Als ob das alles unwirklich wäre. ,Ich weiß nicht, wie ich auf das alles reagieren soll'', sagte Leo gerade heraus. ,Ich meine, ich weiß nicht, was ich jetzt machen soll.'' ,Auf keinen Fall darfst die es den Schwestern sagen, okay? Sie dürfen nichts merken, sonst hätte das vielleicht negative Auswirkungen auf die Zukunft. Ich würde nämlich gerne noch geboren werden.'' ,Auch wenn ich jung sterben werde'', fügte Chris im Gedanken hinzu.

,Du brauchst dich jetzt auch in keiner Weise zu etwas verpflichtet fühlen. Ich weiß, du brauchst erstmal Zeit um darüber nachzudenken.'' Er stand auf. ,Wir sollten uns erstmal um den Dämon kümmern.'' Er wollte Leo Zeit zum nachdenken geben. Und vielleicht wollte er jetzt auch noch nicht mit ihm über die Zukunft reden, damit er Leo nicht sagen musste, was für ein schlechter Vater er in der Zukunft sein würde. Die Zukunft... die hatte er inzwischen vergessen. Es gab keinen Grund mehr, sich an all das viele Leiden in den nächsten Jahren zu erinnern, denn schließlich war er hier, um das zu ändern. Es sollte nicht so kommen. Außerdem hatte er eh keine Zeit mehr in die Zukunft zurück zukehren und falls doch, dann würde er da nicht so lange Leben. Also war es besser, hier zu bleiben. Hier ist der Vergangenheit, in der Gegenwart. Vielleicht konnte auch Leo verändern. Damit der zukünftige Chris etwas mehr von seinem Vater hat, als immer ein ,Jetzt nicht Chris'' zu hören bekommt.

Er ging mit Leo die Treppe zum Dachboden hoch, wo das Buch der Schatten lag. Was Leo jetzt wohl dachte? Wahrscheinlich versuchte er sich gerade mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, dass Chris sein Sohn war. Er versuchte, sich vorzustellen wie es wäre, wenn er erfahren hätte, dass Leo sein Vater war, ohne vorher auch nur eine Ahnung davon zu haben. Aber es gelang ihm nicht. Vielleicht sollte er seine Gedanken anderen Dingen zuwenden. Zum Beispiel dem Dämon. An den hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht. Ob es der aus seinem Traum gewesen war? Wenigsten wurde er nicht von ihm getötet. Aber es war knapp gewesen. Für seinen Geschmack etwas zu knapp. Er sollte besser aufpassen, wenn er nicht doch noch eines gewaltsamen Todes sterben wollte.

Inzwischen Blätterte er im Buch der Schatten, während Leo, der immer noch etwas verwirrt war, neben ihm stand. Irgendwie wusste er, dass er den Dämon in dem Buch nicht finden würde. Auch wenn er sich nicht erklären konnte, warum er das wusste. Aber er hatte Recht. Als er das Buch durchgesehen hatte, war ihm kein Dämon ausgefallen, der dem ähnlich sah, der sie angegriffen hatte.

,Nichts'', sagte Chris und klappte das Buch wieder zu. ,Rein gar nichts.'' ,Vielleicht hast du was übersehen.'' Leo schien immer noch etwas neben sich zu stehen, doch den Wusch, den Dämon zu vernichten verdrängte die anderen Gefühle zumindest für den Moment. ,Nein, er steht einfach nicht drin.'' Chris sah Leo an. ,Und was machen wir jetzt? Auf die Schwestern warten?'' Leo nickte langsam. ,Mir würde sonst nichts einfallen.'' Leo stand wirklich noch etwas neben sich, denn sonst wäre er schon von seinem Eifer gepackt worden und hätte sich höchstpersönlich auf die Suche nach dem Dämon gemacht. Aber da ihm auch nichts besseres einfiel, stimmte er Leo zu,,Ja, gut. Ich bin unten.'' Mit diesen Worten beamte er sich ins Wohnzimmer und ließ damit einen Leo zurück, der nun endlich Zeit zum nachdenken gefunden hatte.

Unten angekommen, setzte er sich erstmal auf das Sofa und atmete tief durch. Leo wusste es endlich, aber wie würde er damit klar kommen? Chris wollte sich schon wieder den Kopf über diese Frage zerbrechen, als es an der Tür klingelte. Chris stand auf und öffnete. Im nächsten Moment rauschte Piper an ihm vorbei, sichtlich wütend. ,Das kannst doch nicht wahr sein. Wieso hat diese dumme Band einfach abgesagt? Die haben kein Recht dazu! Wenn hier jemand das Recht hat die abzusagen dann bin ich das!'' Chris schloss die Tür hinter Piper und sah etwas verwirrt zu, wie Piper Dampf abließ, während sie durch die Wohnung rauschte, anscheinend zu aufgebracht, um stehen zu bleiben. ,Ähm Piper? Darf ich deinen Worten entnehmen, dass deine Band für heute abgesagt hat?'' ,Ja hat sie'', hörte er Piper sagen, die inzwischen in der Küche herumwuselte. ,Und deshalb hab ich dort nicht zu tun und deshalb bin ich jetzt hier.'' Die atmete tief aus. ,Und was hast du heute gemacht? Bist du Leo inzwischen an die Gurgel gegangen?''

Bevor Chris etwas erwidern konnte, antwortet Leo, der gerade mit Wyatt auf dem Arm die Treppe herunter kam. ,Nein, Chris ist mir nicht auf die Gurgel gegangen, dafür ist ein Dämon Chris an die Gurgel gegangen.'' Anscheinend hatte Leo in der kurzen Zeit Wyatt geholt. ,Was?'' Piper sah ihn verständnislos an. ,Ein Dämon war mal wieder hinter Wyatt her. Als ich ihn nicht zu Wyatt lassen wollte, war er der Meinung, er müsste mich erwürgen.'' ,Was! Das ist nicht eurer Ernst!'', sagte Piper. ,Da bin ich nur mal kurz weg und schon ist wieder die halbe Unterwelt hinter meinem Sohn her. Und, was für einen Dämon hast du da vernichtet?'' Piper schien immer noch etwas aufgebracht zu sein. ,Ähm, also ich hab ihn nicht vernichtet und im Buch der Schatten steht er auch nicht.'' ,Was!'' ,Er war stark, zu stark. Wäre Leo mir nicht zu Hilfe geeilt, dann wäre ich jetzt Tod.'' ,Du hast ihn auch nicht vernichten können Leo?'' Sofort wandte sich Piper Leo zu. ,Nein und er hätte mich auch fast getötet.'' ,Was!'' ,Besser gesagt: Ich war fast Tod. Chris hat mich aber geheilt.'' ,Was!'' Sofort sah Piper Chris verwirrt an. ,Aber du hast gesagt, dass du nicht heilen kannst.'' Chris hob beschwichtigend die Hände. ,Das konnte ich auch bis vorhin nicht. Ich habe es einfach ausprobiert und es hat funktioniert.'' ,Toll, dann müssen wir jetzt ja nicht immer Leo rufen, dann kannst du uns auch heilen.'' ,Piper, das geht nicht so einfach'', sagte Leo. ,Heilen ist sehr schwer und Chris ist noch jung, es grenzt fast an ein Wunder, dass er mich ohne Übung komplett geheilt hat. Er braucht noch viel Übung.'' Piper sah die beiden abwechseln an. ,Hab ich sonst noch was verpasst, abgesehen davon, dass ihr beide fast getötet worden wärt und Chris inzwischen heilen kann?''

Leo und Chris sahen sich an. Beide wussten in diesem Moment, was der jeweils andere dachte. Es schien, als wollten beide sagen,,Abgesehen davon, dass wir Vater und Sohn sind, hast du nichts verpasst.'' Beide grinsten. ,Nein Piper'', sagte Leo. ,Du hast nichts verpasst.'' Mit diesen Worten gab Leo seinen Sohn an Piper weiter, die ihn auch sofort in die Arme schloss. ,Na Wyatt, hast du auch schön auf deinen Vater und deinen Wächter des Lichts aufgepasst? Du hast ja schon ganz kleine Augen, ich glaube du willst wieder ins Bett, nicht wahr?'' Piper machte sich mit Wyatt auf den Weg zu dessen Zimmer.

,Und du willst es ihr wirklich nicht sagen?'', fragte Leo an Chris gewandt. ,Ich meine, wer du bist?'' Es hatte den Anschein, dass Leo zwar wusste, dass Piper es nicht wissen durfte und auch warum sie es nicht wissen durfte, aber dass er das nicht wirklich akzeptieren konnte. Er wollte anscheinend, dass Chris jetzt endlich eine richtige Familie hatte und dass die Schwestern wussten, wer er war. Wahrscheinlich wollte Leo versuchen, alles wieder gut zu machen, was in den letzten Wochen vorgefallen war. ,Nein Leo. Es war auch nicht geplant, dass du er erfährst.'' Leo sah ihn an und etwas trauriges war in seinen Augen zu sehen. ,Das heißt, wenn du deine Aufgabe erfüllt hättest, wärst du einfach gegangen ohne uns zu sagen, dass du nicht Chris Perry sondern Chris Perry Halliwell heißt? Du hättest uns nichts gesagt?'' ,Wahrscheinlich nicht'', sagte Chris und wich Leos Blick aus. Er war ihm unangenehm. Er kannte diesen durchdringenden Blick schon von seinem Vater, aber nicht mit Sorge in dessen Augen. ,Chris, es tut mir so Leid, dass du immer soviel Misstrauen von uns bekommen hast und ich würde gerne versuchen, dass alles wieder gut zu machen.'' Chris wollte etwas sagen doch Leo fuhr fort,,Und sein nachsichtig mit den Schwestern, wenn sie dir Misstrauen oder dir etwas unterstellen. Ich weiß, dass du Wyatt nichts Böses willst und du weißt es auch, aber die Schwestern wissen es nicht. Wenn sie wüssten, wer du bist, dann würden sie dir vertrauen.''

,Ja'', sagte Chris. ,Aber dann würden sie mir nur Aufgrund meiner Herkunft vertrauen und nicht wegen meines Charakters und meiner Vertrauenswürdigkeit.'' ,Nein Chris, sie würden dir Vertrauen, weil sie dich lieben, aber dass ist ihnen nur noch nicht klar.'' ,Ist es dir denn klar Leo?'', fragte Chris und versuchte die Wahrheit in Leos Augen zu lesen.

Leo legte seine Hände auf Chris Schultern und sah ihm in die Augen. ,Ja Chris das ist es'', sagte er. ,Es ist mir klar, dass du mein Sohn bist und ich dich liebe. Es ist mir klar, dass dir Unrecht in letzter Zeit getan wurde und dass wir dass wieder gut machen müssen. Und mir ist klar, dass du zu meiner Familie gehörst. Ich habe mich vorhin bei dir entschuldigt, bevor ich wusste, dass du mein Sohn bist. Du gehörst für mich zur Familie Chris und dass nicht nur Aufgrund deiner Herkunft sondern auch Aufgrund deines Charakters und deiner Vertrauenswürdigkeit.''

Diese Worte erfüllten Chris mit großer Freude und ein Stein fiel ihm vom Herzen. Sein Vater hatte Recht. Leo hatte sich schon vor dem Vorfall bei ihm entschuldigt. Er hatte ihn als ein Teil der Familie angesehen, schon bevor er wusste, dass Chris wirklich zur Familie gehörte. Er gehörte zur Familie und nicht nur Aufgrund seiner Herkunft sondern auch Aufgrund seines Charakters und seiner Vertrauenswürdigkeit

In diesem Kapitel passiert zwar nicht sonderlich viel, aber ich hoffe, dass es euch trotzdem gefallen hat. Wenn ja, dann hinterlasst mir ein Kommentar, ja? Ob das nächste Kapitel komm, liegt an euch! Bis dann!


	8. Der Dämon

Nessie: Hey, danke für dein Review xD. Tja, das mit Chris Zustand ist so ne Sache. Mal sehen, wie es mit ihm weitergeht, ich weiß es selber noch nicht so richtig.

Liz Black: Danke für den Tipp wegen den Reviews. Ich kenne mich hier auf noch nicht so wirklich aus, aber das wird schon. Nein, das mit dem Dämon werde ich dir natürlich nicht sagen. Da musst du dich noch bis zum nächsten Kapitel gedulden ;-)

**Kapitel 8**

**Der Dämon**

Chris lächelte seinen Vater an. ,Danke Dad.'' Die Worte seines Vaters hatten ihn tief bewegt und ihm neue Hoffnung gegeben. Leo grinste seinen Sohn an. ,Ist was?'' ,Ich muss mich nur erst daran gewöhnen, dass du mich gerade Dad genannt hast.'' ,Ich werde dich aber nicht immer so nennen. Du weißt, wegen den Schwestern. Und außerdem ist das auch für mich ungewöhnlich, dich Dad zu nennen'', sagte Chris, bevor er über seine Worte nachgedacht hatte. Leo ließ seine Arme sinken. ,Wieso?'' Chris blickte zur Seite und schien sich auf einmal brennend für die Tapete zu interessieren. ,Ach vergiss es, ist auch nicht so wichtig, wir sollten uns jetzt um den Dämon kümmern. Wir wissen immer noch nichts über den Dämon.'' ,Chris'', sagte Leo und suchte dessen Blick. ,Jetzt lenk nicht vom Thema ab. Worüber haben wir ebengerade gesprochen? Ich will gut machen, was ich dir angetan habe und was ich dir in der Zukunft vielleicht noch antun werde. Aber ich kenne meine Fehler aus der Zukunft nicht, aber dafür kennst du sie. Aber wenn du sie mir nicht sagst, dann kann ich sie nicht ändern. Also, was sollte deine Bemerkung gerade?''

,Also...'', sagte Chris, anscheinend nach Worten suchend. ,Es ist ungewohnt für mich dich Dad zu nennen, weil ich dich in der Zukunft nie so genannt habe.'' ,Und wieso Chris?'' ,Ich... wie soll ich es sagen... . Ich weiß nicht, ich habe dich einfach nie Dad genannt.'' ,Ja, aber wieso Chris? Ich verstehe nicht warum?'' Chris wusste was er sagen musste, aber er wusste nicht, ob er es sagen konnte. Erst vorhin hatte Leo erfahren, dass er sein Vater war und gerade deshalb wollte Chris nicht antworten. Wenn Leo wissen würde, was für ein schlechter Vater er mal für ihn sein würde, vielleicht würde Leo dann noch unsicherer ihm gegenüber werden, als er es jetzt schon war. Aber sie mussten ehrlich zueinander sein, damit sich die Zukunft zum Guten wenden konnte. Er holte tief Luft. ,Ich habe dich nie so genannt, weil du für mich nie ein Vater warst'', sagte er leise zum Boden.

Leo sah ihn stumm an. Er wusste ja schon, dass ihr Verhältnis in der Zukunft nicht so gut war, aber dass es so schlecht war, traf Leo schwer. ,Ich war dir also anscheinend ein schlechter Vater in deiner Zukunft.'' Chris wollte sagen, dass das nicht so ganz stimmte, dass Leo und er auch gute und witzige Tage miteinander verbracht hatten, dass er sich auch gute Zeiten erinnern konnte, aber er konnte nicht. Er konnte nicht, weil es nicht stimmte und er wollte seinen neu gewonnenen Vater nicht gleich anlügen. ,Ja, das warst du Dad'', sagte Chris ehrlich und gerade heraus. ,Aber das ist in meiner Zukunft, in deiner Zukunft muss das nicht so sein. Du bist ein ganz anderer Leo, als der, den ich aus meiner Zukunft kenne. Bleib einfach so, wie du jetzt bist Dad, ja? Denn so gefällst du mir viel besser.'' Leo sah ihn verdutzt an und dann lächelte er. ,Ich werde es versuchen.''

,So, Wyatt schläft wieder'', sagte Piper, als sie die Treppe herunterkam. ,Wenn jetzt ein Dämon angreift, dann garantiere ich für nichts, wisst ihr eigentlich wie schwer es ist, ein Kind ohne Probleme zum einschlafen zu kriegen?'' Sie stellte sich den beiden gegenüber. ,Und, was machen wir jetzt mit dem Dämon. Ja ich weiß Chris, das könnte der Dämon sein, den du schon seit Jahrzehnten suchst, also keine Einwände. Wir warten am besten auf Paige und Phoebe, bevor wir irgendetwas unternehmen, okay?'' ,Ähm okay Piper'', sagte Leo. Anscheinend war Piper immer noch etwas aufgebracht über die P3 Geschichte und versuchte sich abzulenken. ,Also, habt ihr gerade sonst etwas zu tun?'' ,Nein'', sagte Leo. Das war ein Fehler. Denn Piper sagte nur,,Dann könntet ihr beide euch mal im Haus nützlich machen. Der Dachboden muss aufgeräumt werden, der Staub muss verschwinden, der Wäsche muss gemacht werden, also ihr beide habt genug zu tun. Ich werde erst einmal einkaufen gehen und wehe ich bekomme zu Ohren, dass ein Dämon angegriffen hat, dann werde ich nämlich sauer. Okay, bis dann!'' Und schon knallte die Haustür hinter Piper zu und zurück blieben zwei verdutzte Wächter des Lichts.

,Anscheinend hat Piper keinen guten Tag gehabt'', sagte Chris. ,Anscheinend'', bestätigte Leo. ,Na toll und wir können Hausarbeit machen.'' ,Anscheinend'', bestätigte Leo. ,Worauf warten wir denn noch?'', fragte Chris. ,Auf eine Putzkolonne?'', fragte Leo. ,Anscheinend'', bestätigte Chris und schmunzelte. Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie wie von Piper befohlen mit Putzarbeit. Piper half auch mit, nachdem sie vom einkaufen wiedergekehrt war. Chris fühlte sich wie in einer normalen Familie, die dabei war Frühjahrsputz zu machen. Am Nachmittag kamen dann auch Phoebe und Paige nach Hause.

,Was ist denn hier los?', fragte Paige, als sie zur Tür hereinkam. ,Ja'', sagte Phoebe und schaute sich um. ,So sauber. Sind wir auch wirklich im richtigem Haus?'' ,Sehr witzig'', sagte Piper, die gerade aus der Küche kam. ,Wir haben hier den ganzen Tag sauber gemacht, während ihr euch amüsiert habt?'' ,Amüsiert?'', fragte Phoebe. ,Wir haben gearbeitet! Und solltest du nicht auch noch bei der Arbeit sein?'' Piper erklärte ihnen, was im P3 schief gelaufen war. ,Das ist ja blöd gelaufen.'' ,Und wie hast du das alles sauber gemacht?'', fragte Phoebe neugierig. ,Hast du etwas gezaubert?'' Piper stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. ,Nein Phoebe', sagte sie. ,Falls du mir nicht zugehört hast, ich habe gesagt dass wir heute sauber gemacht haben und nicht dass wir heute sauber gemacht haben. Leo und Chris haben mir geholfen.'' ,Die beiden? Zusammen? Freiwillig?'', fragte Paige.

,Ja Paige'', sagte Leo, der mit Chris die Treppe herunter kam. ,Stell dir vor, wir machen sauber.'' ,Und ihr leben noch und seit euch noch nicht an die Gurgel gegangen?'', fragte Paige ungläubig. ,Nein, wir haben unsere Streitigkeiten begraben. Allerdings gab es heute einen Dämonenangriff und Chris wäre dabei fast draufgegangen.'' ,Was?'', fragte Paige und Phoebe gleichzeitig. Leo erzählte erneut von dem starken Dämon, der sie angegriffen hatte und davon, dass Chris ihm das Leben gerettet hatte. ,Also Chris'', sagte Phoebe. ,Dann lern mal schnell das heilen, dann müssen wir nicht immer Leo rufen, sondern haben gleich einen Heiler vor Ort.'' ,Und was machen wir jetzt mit dem Dämon? Er ist sehr mächtig und er hat uns beide ohne Müde ausgeschaltet, wir hatten keine Chance. Er ist eine Gefahr für Wyatt. Ich könnte mich mal in der Unterwelt umhören, wer dieser Dämon ist.'' ,Nein Chris, das wirst du nicht'', sagte Leo, der Chris nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen wollte. ,Ich geh zuerst nach oben und frag da nach, ob die etwas wissen.'' Mit diesen Worten beamte sich Leo nach oben und ließ Chris und die Schwestern zurück.

,Wieso wollte er nicht, dass du in die Unterwelt gehst?'', fragte Piper. ,Ich weiß nicht', sagte Chris, den es innerlich berührte, dass sein Vater sich um ihn sorgte. ,Hoffentlich kriegt Leo etwas heraus, ich bin nämlich nicht scharf darauf, heute noch in die Unterwelt zu müssen.'' ,Aber das musste du noch so oder so'', sagte Paige aufmunternd. ,Schließlich müssen wir noch einen Dämon vernichten.'' ,Ihr nehmt das alles auf die leichte Schulter, der Dämon ist sehr stark'', sagte Chris und erinnerte sich an den starken Griff des Dämons, der ihm die Luft abgeschnürt hatte. ,Ihr dürft ihn auf keine Fall unterschätzen.'' ,Chris'', sagte Paige. ,Das sagst du bei jedem Dämon. So langsam verlieren deine Worte an Dramatik.'' ,Ich meine es Ernst'', sagte Chris verzweifelt. ,Ich mache mir Sorgen um euch. Wenn ihr weiterhin so unbekümmert mit den Dämonen umgeht, dann wird euch eines Tages eure Unvorsichtigkeit zum Verhängnis.'' ,Oh Chris'', sagte Phoebe. ,Das ist so süß von dir. Aber du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Wir sind uns unsere Gefahr bewusst.'' ,Das hoffe ich'', sagte Chris.

Ihr Gespräch wurde unterbrochen, als Leo sich zu ihnen beamte. ,Wow, das ging aber schnell'', sagte Piper beeindruckt. ,Ja'', sagte Leo. ,Und ich weiß jetzt, was es mit dem Dämon auf sich hat. Er ist nämlich der Grund dafür, dass es oben drunter und drüber geht. Er hat nämlich viele starke Hexen und auch Wächter des Lichts vernichtet und niemand konnte ihn bisher aufhalten. Chris und ich sind die einzigen, die es bisher überlebt haben. Er hat aber anscheinend kein richtiges Ziel. Er tötet einfach nur wahllos Hexen und Wächter des Lichts.'' ,Dann werden wir das jetzt beenden'', sagte Paige. ,Seht ihr, das meine ich. Ihr macht euch überhaupt keine Sorgen.'' ,War doch nur ein Scherz Chris. Also, wo finden wir den Dämon?'' ,Das weiß niemand so richtig.'' ,Na toll, wir wissen alles nur, dass dieser Dämon ein verrückter Massenmörder ist oder was?'' ,Jo'', sagte Chris. ,Und wir dürfen ihn vernichten?'', fragte Phoebe. ,Jo'', wiederholte Chris. ,Na toll, so viel zu einem erholsamen Tag'', sagte Paige. ,Also, wo fangen wir an?''

,Am besten am Anfang'', sagte Phoebe. ,Haha, sehr witzig'', sagte Piper mit Ironie in der Stimme. ,Also los, auf zum Buch der Schatten.'' ,Aber natürlich Sir!'', sagte Paige spielerisch und folgten ihren beiden Schwestern, Leo und Chris nach oben. Schließlich blätterte Piper das Buch der Schatten durch, auf der Suche nach einem vergleichbarem Dämon. ,Das bringt doch nichts, Leo und ich habe das Buch schon mal durchgeblättert und nichts gefunden'', sagte Chris. ,Ja, aber jetzt haben wir mehr Informationen über diesen Dämon und vielleicht habe ihr etwas übersehen. Und sei nicht immer so pessimistisch.'' Chris wollte etwas erwidern, doch er ließ es lieber. Es würde nichts bringen mit Piper eine Diskussion zu führen, wer Recht hatte. Diese Lektion hatte er gelernt, als er seine ersten Sätze sprechen konnte. Denn seine Mutter gewannt im Diskutieren grundsätzlich immer gegen ihn. Also ließ er das lieber sein, denn „der Klügere gibt nach" hieß es doch in einem Sprichwort. Also gab er nach. Und als Piper das Buch zuklappte, wusste er, dass er Recht behalten hatte. Im Buch stand nach wie vor nichts.

,Was habe ich gesagt?'', sagte Chris im überlegen Tonfall. ,Ja große Chris, du hast Recht gehabt'', sagte Piper. ,Und was machen wir jetzt? Wie sollen wir ein Vernichtungselixier für den Dämon machen?'' ,Wie wäre es mit Fragen? Vielleicht würde ich euch Sage, wie man mich vernichtet, auch wenn ich das stark bezweifle'', sagte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Alle fuhren herum. Hinter ihnen stand der gesuchte Dämon mit einem verschmitzen Grinsen im Gesicht.

So, endlich das neue Chapi fertig. Hat es jemandem gefallen? Jetzt können ja auch endlich anonyme Review geschrieben werden (nochmals danke Liz Black) xD also: Bis dann!


	9. Das Spiel und die Spielregeln

Liz Black: Jaja, spiel dich ruhig auf! xD Hm.. merkt man, dass Leo und natürlich Chris meine Lieblingscharaktere sind? Jaja, Chris und seine Krankheit. Lass dich überraschen, ich verrate auf jeden Fall nichts! ;-) Danike für dein Review! xD

**Kapitel 9**

**Das Spiel und die Spielregeln**

Piper war die erste, die auf den Dämon reagierte. Sie hob die Hände um ihn zu sprengen, doch der Dämon sagte,,Ich würde das an deiner Stelle nicht tun Piper. Du willst mich doch nicht wütend machen, oder? Ihr hättet eh keine Chance, nicht mal mit der Macht der drei und eure Wächter des Lichts könne euch auch nicht helfen. Die hätte ich vorhin schon töten können. Das war eine Warnung. Ich weiß, dass ich stärker bin als ihr und ihr wisst das auch. Aber ich bin nicht hier um euch zu töten. Zumindest noch nicht. Nein, ich bin hier um euch etwas mitzuteilen. Ihr werdet als stark und fast unbesiegbar beschrieben, die ganze Unterwelt fürchtete euch. Dieses ganze Gelaber von eurer unbesiegbaren Macht geht mir so auf die Nerven. Doch ich werde der ganzen Welt beweisen, dass ihr nicht so stark seid, wie immer behauptet. Ich bin stärker als ihr. Ich werde euch mehrere Aufgaben stellen und ihr werdet sie bewältigen. Falls ihr alles besteht, müsst ihr nur noch mich besiegen und dann erst werde ich euch als stark ansehen.'' ,Und wenn wir nicht mitspielen wollen?'', fragte Piper. ,Dann werde ich euch mit gleich hier und jetzt töten. Ihr habt die Wahl.''

Die Schwestern sahen sich kurz an. ,Okay, wir werden dein Spiel mitspielen'', sagte Phoebe. ,Aber nur wenn du keine Hexen und Wächter mehr tötest.'' ,Das lässt sich einrichten. Die Aufgaben werde ich euch noch früh genug mitteilen. Und wehe ihr versucht zu betrügen oder Hilfe zu holen. Das mag ich nämlich gar nicht gerne'', sagte er noch, bevor er verschwand. ,Gut'', sagte Paige langsam. ,Oder besser gesagt nicht gut. Was zum Teufel war das? Hat dieser Dämon sie nicht mehr alle? Piper, warum hast du ihn nicht gesprengt?'' ,Weil er zu stark ist. Er lässt sich nicht so einfach sprengen'', sagte Leo und Chris nickte bestätigend. ,Nur warm hat er uns Aufgaben gestellt?'', fragte Chris. ,Will er wirklich nur seine Macht demonstrieren? Wieso will er uns dann Aufgaben stellen? Er hätte uns einfach so wegpusten können, dann wäre seine Macht bewiesen. Wieso hat er es nicht getan?'' ,Ganz einfach'', sagte Phoebe. ,Er will uns leiden und verzweifeln gehen. Dann wird er in die Geschichtsbücher eingehen, als der Dämon, der die mächtigen Drei langsam Stück für Stück zu Grunde hat gehen lassen.'' ,Das wird nicht passieren'', sagte Piper. ,Ich lasse nicht zu, dass uns vernichtet oder meinen Sohn vernichtet. Und meinen Exmann bekommt er ebenso wenig wie meinen Wächter des Lichts.''

Pipers Worte bestärkten die Familie: Der Dämon würde ihnen nichts anhaben können, wenn sie zusammenhielten. Und wirklich zusammenhielten. In diesem Moment fragte er sich, wie er nur jemals an seiner Familie hatte zweifeln können. Wie hatte er nur glauben können, dass sie ihm Misstraute? Seine Mutter hatte gerade selber gesagt, dass sie alles tun würde, dass der Dämon ihm nichts anhaben konnte. Und vielleicht war das der eine Dämon, wegen dem er aus der Zukunft zurück gereist war. Nein, wahrscheinlich war das sogar der eine Dämon. So wie der sich erhielt. Aber er konnte an keine Geschichte aus der Vergangenheit erinnern, in der ein derartiger Dämon vorkam. Und Phoebe hatte ihm oft Geschichten von vernichteten Dämon erzählt, als er noch kleiner war. Er hatte Phoebe immer gerne zugehört, denn sie hat immer so lebhaft erzählt, dass man das Gefühl hatte, mitten bei der Dämonen Jagt dabei zu sein. Und nun war er bei der Dämonen Jagt dabei. Und genau wie in Phoebes Erzählungen würden die Guten siegen.

,Was sollen wir jetzt also tun?'', fragte Paige. ,Kannst du nicht die Ältesten fragen Leo? Die wissen doch sonst auch immer, was zu tun ist.'' ,Ich halte das für keine gute Idee'', sagte Phoebe. ,Der Dämon hat gesagt, dass wir niemanden um Hilfe bitten sollen.'' ,Also hat der Damon uns in der Hand und wir sind ihm Schutzlos ausgeliefert?'', fragte Paige. ,Nein, nichts ganz'', antwortete Leo. ,Er wird uns nicht töten, das hätte er schon längst tun können. Er will anscheinend wirklich nur mit uns spielen.'' ,Mich wundert es, dass wir nichts von ihm wissen. Ein so starker Dämon müsste doch in der Unterwelt bekannt sein, aber ich habe nie etwas von ihm gehört'', sagte Chris, dem der Dämon gänzlich unbekannt war, obwohl er auf seinen Missionen in der Unterwelt sonst viel über die Ranghöchsten Dämonen erfuhr. ,Wie auch immer, er ist stark und somit eine Bedrohung'', sagte Piper. ,Und wir können nichts anderes tun als abwarten?'' ,Anscheinend schon'', sagte Phoebe.

,Na toll'', antwortete Paige. ,Und jetzt?'' ,Wir werden warten, bis der Dämon uns wieder in Erscheinung tritt'', antwortet Leo. ,Und warum hat er uns nicht gleich die Aufgabe gesagt?'', fragte Chris. ,Vielleicht musste er vorher noch was für unsere Aufgaben vorbereiten'', sagte Phoebe. ,Was für Aufgaben das wohl sein werden?'' ,Ich weiß es nicht'', sagte Chris. ,Aber ich weiß, dass es so etwas in meiner Vergangenheit nicht gegeben hat.'' ,Ach ja? Und woher?'', fragte Paige neugierig. Und bevor Chris über seine Worte nachdachte, sagte er,,Meine Tante hat mir sehr viele Geschichten über von euch vernichtete Dämonen, vor meiner Zeit erzählt.'' ,Und woher wusste eine Tante so viel über uns?'', fragte Piper. ,Also...'', sagte Chris. ,Ihr wisst doch, dass ich euch nichts sagen darf. Vergesst meine Worte.''

Verdammt! Solche Versprecher durften nicht vorkommen. Ein oder zwei waren vielleicht noch akzeptabel, aber wenn er sich zu viel davon leistete, dann würden ihm die Schwestern vielleicht irgendwann auf die Schliche kommen und das würde die Zukunft noch mehr verändern, als er jetzt schon der Fall war. Leo hätte auch nicht wissen dürfen, dass er sein Vater war, doch Chris war sehr froh darüber, dass Leo um seine Wahre Identität wusste. Doch wenn Piper auch noch wusste, wer er war, wie sollte er dann noch gezeugt werden?

,Gut, lassen wir das erstmal so stehen'', sagte Leo, um vom Thema abzulenken und seinen Sohn somit aus einer verzwickten Lage zu befreien. ,Das heißt, dass wir Schuld daran sind, dass der Dämon hier ist. Dann haben wir die Zukunft schon verändert. Zwar anscheinend noch nicht zu Wyatts Gunsten, aber wir haben sie verändert.'' ,Nein, nicht wir sind Schuld daran, dass der Dämon hier ist sondern er'', sagte Piper und deutete mit ihrem Finger androhend auf Chris. ,Du hast das alles hier verändert. Du bist Schuld, dass ein Dämon jetzt meinen Sohn bedroht.'' ,Piper'', sagte Leo beschwichtigend. ,Du weißt das dass nicht wahr ist. Chris ist hier um Wyatt zu beschützen und genau das sollten wir jetzt auch tun.'' ,Das sind aber ganz neue Worte aus deinem Mund Leo'', sagte Paige. ,Ja'', sagte Leo und sah Chris dabei an. ,Ich habe meine Meinung über ihn geändert. Aber das steht im Moment gar nicht zur Debatte. Der Dämon ist unser Problem, wir sollten jetzt nicht alle Schuld auf Chris schieben.'' ,Ich muss Leo zustimmen'', sagte Phoebe. ,Wir sollten uns um den Dämon Sorgen machen. Die Schuld können wir uns auch noch später gegenseitig in die Schuhe schieben.''

,Wir kämpfen noch nicht mal gegen den Dämon und schon verdächtigen wir uns selber'', sagte Piper. ,Wenn dass so weitergeht hat der Dämon sein Ziel schneller erreicht, als uns recht ist.'' ,Ja genau, so ein kleiner Dämon kann uns doch nichts anhaben'', sagte Paige und es hört sich an, als wäre sie kurz davor in die Schlacht zu ziehen. Leo und Chris sah sie an. ,Kleiner Dämon?'' ,Na ja, vielleicht nicht ganz so klein'', räumte Paige ein. ,Aber dennoch nicht unbesiegbar.'' ,Das hoffe ich'', sagte Chris. Phoebe seufzte. ,Ja Chris, mach uns noch Hoffnungen. Echt nett von dir.'' ,Hab ich doch gern getan.'' ,Wann der Dämon wohl wieder kommt?'', fragte Paige. ,Hatten wir die Frage nicht schon mal?'', fragte Chris. ,Ja, kann sein, weiß nicht... . Ach mir brumm schon der Schädel'', antwortete Paige. ,Ich hab keine Lust mehr. Immer wird mir der Tag von Dämonen vermiest. So langsam nervt das ganz schön.'' ,Na ja, das ist halt unser Job'', sagte Phoebe. ,So langsam hab ich mich damit abgefunden, außerdem können wir uns ein anderes Mal darüber aufregen, wie ungerecht unser Leben ist. Wir müssen uns jetzt um Wyatt sorgen machen!''

,Oh mein Gott Wyatt!'', rief Piper auf einmal und alle im Raum stehenden schreckten auf. ,Wyatt ist dem Dämon schutzlos ausgeliefert!'' Sofort lief sie aus dem Zimmer und die Treppe runter. Phoebe folgte, während Paige und Leo sich sofort in Wyatts Zimmer beamten. Das alles geschah innerhalb von Sekunden und der Raum war leer, bevor Chris auch nur geblinzelt hatte. Wieso hatten sie nur Wyatt vergessen? Sie hatten sich so sehr auf den Dämon konzentriert, dass sie Wyatt außer Acht gelassen hatten. Wie konnte das nur passieren? Gerade als er sich beamen wollte, durchschoss ein unangenehmes, schmerzhaftes ziehen seinen Körper oder besser gesagt sein Herz. Keuchend ging er auf die Knie. Die Welt begann sich zu drehen und die Farben des Zimmers wurden zu einem einzigen Wirbel. Ihm wurde schwindelig. Er wusste, dass unten Geräusche waren, er spürte es, aber er höre er nicht richtig. Wie durch einen Schleier. Als wäre er die Person eines Filmes in einem Fernseher, der einen schlechten Empfang hatte. Der keuchte. Sein Herz. Es hatte es schon wieder ganz verdrängt, dass es nicht in Ordnung war, aber wieso ging es so schnell? Er hatte doch noch Zeit, oder hatte sich die Ärztin geirrt? Sie hatte seine Krankheit noch nicht einmal gekannt.

Seine Hand krallte sich in seine Brust und das Atemholen schmerzte. Was war das? Es tat so weh, doch was war mit seinem kleinen Bruder? Er musste zu Wyatt! Für seine Schwäche Attacke war jetzt keine Zeit, Wyatt war schließlich in Gefahr! Was geschah dort unten? Langsam beruhigte sich sein Puls wieder und sein Atem ging etwas langsamer. Und Schmerzen richtete er sich auf und ignorierte den Schindel und die Schmerzen. Seine Aufgabe war es, Wyatt zu beschützen! Das hatte er geschworen, als er in die Vergangenheit gereist war. Langsam verschwand er in einem Schimmer aus blauen Farben.

Und er tauchte in einem Kinderzimmer voller Leute weder auf. Er stand zur linken Pipers, die gebannt auf das Babybett starrte. Chris folgte ihrem Blick. Immer noch hatte er Probleme wieder zu Atem zu kommen, doch das was er da sah, ließ einen Atem erstarren und sein Blut gefrieren. Der Dämon hatte Wyatt auf dem Arm. Und Wyatt hatte sein Schutzschild nicht aktiviert. Im Gegenteil: Sein großer Bruder lachte und freute sich darüber, dass er auf dem Arm des Dämons saß. ,Wyatt!'', rief Piper. ,Lass meinen Sohn los!'', schrie Leo. ,Aber Leo'', sagte der Dämon. ,Nicht so laut, du willst doch deinen Sohn nicht zum weinen bringen. Oder?'' Er strich Wyatt über die Wange. Chris war entsetzt. Eben noch in einer Schwächeattacke, jetzt in der Hölle. Der Dämon durfte seinen kleinen, oder großen Bruder, je nach dem, nicht kriegen! Wenn seine Leben schon zu Ende ging, dann wollte er wenigsten mit dem Gewissen sterben, dass er seine Aufgabe erfüllt hatte.

,Lass ihn los'', wiederholte Leo langsam und in einem bedrohlichen Ton. ,Nana Leo, du willst mir doch nicht etwas drohen? Ich weiß das gar nicht zu schätzen. Als, wenn ich an deiner Stelle wäre, würde ich mich nicht so groß aufspielen.'' ,Du bist aber nicht an meiner Stelle'', knurrte Leo. ,Gib mir meinen Sohn wieder.'' ,Also Leo'', sagte Dämon mit einem fiesen grinsen. ,Erstens würde ich mich wie gesagt nicht so sehr aufspielen, zweitens ergäbe er keinen Sinn, wenn ich Wyatt erst entführe und ihn dir dann wieder gebe und drittens kann ich ihn dir nicht wiedergeben, weil ich gleich mit ihm verschwinden werde.'' Leo wollte auf den Dämon losgehen, doch Chris hielt ihn davon ab. ,Tu es nicht! Du hast keine Chance und das weißt du.'' ,Genau Leo, hör auf Chris, er will doch nur dein bestes'', sagte der Dämon. ,Ich werde euch nun die erste Aufgabe sagen. Die ist noch ganz einfach. Ihr sollt euch in eine Organisation einschleichen und ihr allerheiligstes stehlen: Der Opferdolch für Zeremonien. Der handelt sich um Kannibalen Dämonen. Sie fressen ihre Gegner meist bei lebendigem Leibe auf, wenn man Glück hat, stirb man vorher, indem man geröstet wird.'' ,Leiche Aufgabe?'', fragte Paige. ,Ja, natürlich, die sind nämlich nicht sehr schlau und von Körperhygiene halten sie auch nicht viel. Also, wenn ihr euren kleinen Jungen wiederhaben wollt, dann bringt den Dolch hier zu euch, ich werde euch wieder aufsuchen.'' ,Wie viele Aufgaben gibt es?'', fragte Phoebe. ,Dass sage ich nicht. Ich will doch die Spannung aufrecht erhalten'', mit diesen Worten verschwand der Dämon und nahm Wyatt mit sich.

,WYATT!''

Also… wenn ihr wissen wollt, was Wyatt zugestoßen ist, dann wisst ihr, was zu tun ist, nämlich: Reviews schreiben! xD


	10. Die erste Aufgabe

Liz Black: Jaja, spiel dich ruhig auf, du kleiner Gockel! Tut mir leid, kann ich wissen, dass du schwache Nerven hast? Nein, also reg dich nicht auf, wenn Wyatt mal eben so entführt wurde und Chris fast abkratzt. xD Ja, ich kann ja Chris Krankheit nicht einfach so unter den Teppich kehren, aber es handelt ja nmicht nur von Chris Krankheit, sondern auch von dem Dämon, der alles zerstören will und wir werden eh alle sterben (das übliche halt )

**Kapitel 10**

**Die erste Aufgabe**

,WYATT!''

Die Familie Halliwell war entsetzt. Wyatt war vor ihren Augen entführt worden und sie hatten nichts unternehmen können. Chris konnte es nicht fassen. Durch sein eingreifen in die Vergangenheit hatte er seinen Bruder in unnötige Gefahr gebracht. Wieso sein Bruder? Wyatt war doch noch so jung und unschuldig. Er hatte eine normale Kindheit mit normalen Freunden verdient. Stattdessen wuchs er in einer Hexenfamilie auf, die ständig von Dämonen angegriffen wurde. Und er selbst wollte nicht in einer kaputten Familie aufwachsen... nicht noch einmal. Als kleines Kind hat ihn das alles fasziniert, da war für ihn die Grenze zwischen Phantasiewelt und Realität noch nicht vorhanden, doch als er größer wurde, erkannte er, dass seine Familie jeden Tag erneut ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzten, nur um die Welt vor dem Bösen zu beschützen. Und mit dem wachsenden Alter wuchs auch das Wissen um die Gefahr, die jeder neue Tag brachte.

,Nein'', sagte Piper leise und entsetzt. ,Wyatt.'' ,Oh mein Gott'', sagte Phoebe. ,Er hat ihn echt mitgenommen.'' Paige war die erste, die sich wieder fing. ,Aber er ist nicht verloren. Klar, ein mächtiger Dämon hat ihn entführt und uns eine seltsame Aufgabe gegeben, aber das schaffen wir doch mit links!'' Alle sahen Paige an, als hätte sie verkündet, dass von nun an die Sonne auch in der Nacht scheint. Doch Chris fand, dass jetzt ein wenig Optimismus far nicht mal so fehl am Platz war. ,Wir sollten jetzt das Spiel des Dämons mitspielen und die erste Aufgaben bewältigen. Er ist zwar ein Dämon, doch ich glaube, dass wir ihm in diesem Punkt trauen können.'' ,Ach ja, und woher willst du das wissen?'', fuhr Piper Chris an, die offenbar auf der Suche nach einem Schuldigen war. ,Das ist alles deine Schuld, ohne dein Auftauchen wäre der Dämon jetzt nicht hier. Du bist Schuld daran, dass mein Sohn entführt wurde!'' ,Piper!'', sagte Leo, der seinen Sohn in Schutz nahm. ,Chris trifft keine Schuld und das weißt du, also bitte. Lass uns auf die Forderungen des Dämons eingehen, okay?'' ,Ja'', sagte Piper. ,Es tut mir leid Chris, es ist nur alles so... .'' Sie verstummte. ,Ist schon gut'', sagte Chris, obwohl ihn die anklagenden Worte seiner Mutter sehr weh getan haben.

,Also'', sagte Paige, die schon halb aus dem Raum raus war. ,Zurück zum Buch der Schatten. Wir haben noch unsere Kannibalen Dämonen zu vernichten! Also, worauf warten wir?'' Sie hörte sich übertrieben fröhlich und munter an, sie wollte wie alle anderen im Raum nicht wahrhaben, dass Wyatt fort war. Doch Chris war es egal. Hauptsache sie taten etwas und wurden von ihren Sorgen abgelenkt. Paige war schon draußen und Phoebe und eine verzweifelte Mutter folgten ihr. Leo und Chris sahen sich kurz an. ,Das wird schon wieder'', sagte Leo, auch wenn er selber nicht ganz an seine Worte glaubte, doch er versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. ,Das hoffe ich Dad'', sagte Chris niedergeschlagen. Er hatte versagt, doch noch nicht verloren. Sie beamten sich auf den Dachboden, wo die drei Schwestern schon auf sie warten.

Oben angekommen, war Piper schon heftig am rumblättern, doch Phoebe sagte,,Ähm Piper, lass mich lieber nach den Dämonen suchen. Du bist nämlich gerade dabei, das Buch der Schatten zu zerfetzen.'' Piper ließ Phoebe ans Buch und stellte sich neben Paige. ,Es tut mir leid, es ist nur so... .'' ,Piper, jetzt entschuldige dich doch nicht bei uns. Dein Sohn wurde entführt.'' ,Ja und ich stand untätig daneben!'' ,Aber du kannst doch nicht dafür Piper! Der Dämon ist viel zu stark'', sagte er, sich noch sehr gut an die Würgeattacke von vorhin erinnern konnte. ,Aber er ist doch mein Sohn!'' ,Ich bin auch dein Sohn'', fügte Chris im Gedanken dazu. Und hoffentlich würde er das auch bleiben. Das alles war nie so geplant gewesen. Er war doch nur zurück gereist, um seinen großen Bruder zu retten und nicht um noch mehr Ärger zu machen. Und schon gar nicht war er hier, um seiner Entstehung im Wege zu stehen. Aber wenigsten wusste er, dass der Chris in dieser Zeit einen guten Vater haben würde.

Phoebe schien inzwischen fündig geworden zu sein. ,Hier'', sagte sie und zeigte auf eine Seite im Buch der Schatten. ,Hier steht was über die Dämonen. Aber eigentlich steht hier nur das, was der Dämon uns gesagt hat. Also sie sind sehr grausam... fressen ihre Opfer auf... keine Körperhygiene... und hier steht nicht, wie man es mit ihnen aufnehmen kann. Aber hier steht wie man sich hin beamen kann.'' ,Also, worauf warten wir?'', sagte Piper und krallte sich Paige. ,Los, beam mich hin Paige.'' ,Aber wir wissen nicht was uns dort erwartet und wie wir uns den Opferdolch holen können und wie gut er bewacht wird und... .'' ,Ist ja gut'', unterbrach sie Piper. ,Aber was sollen wir noch großartig vorbereiten? Los, beam uns hin Paige!'' Paige gab nach und brachte Piper zu den Dämonen. Leo schnappte sich Phoebe und verschwand ebenfalls. Chris folgten ihnen mit der Hoffnung, dass noch nicht alles verloren war.

In der Dämonenhöhle angekommen, bemerkten die Halliwells, dass er keine Höhle, sondern ein Tunnelsystem war. ,Das ist ein Labyrinth'', sagte Paige und starrte auf die vielen Abzweigungen. Offenbar waren sie in so einer Art Haupttunnel, denn er war größer als die Gänge, die von dem großen Tunnel in alle Richtungen abzweigten. ,Und irgendwo hier ist der Dolch'', sagte Chris. ,Und wenn wir ihn suchen wollen, wäre er besser, dem großen Tunnel zu folgen. An dessen Ende muss der Raum für die Zeremonien sein.'' ,Aber wir sollten vorsichtig sein'', sagte Leo. ,Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache.'' ,Könnte an dem widerlichen Gestank liegen'', sagte Phoebe und rümpfte die Nase. ,Das Buch der Schatten hat nicht gelogen, von Körperhygiene halten diese Dämonen echt nichts.'' ,Ich glaube, dass wir uns schnell in die Tunnel verkriechen sollten'', sagte Paige. ,Ich glaube nämlich, dass wir gleich Besuch bekommen werden.'' Und tatsächlich hörten sie Stimmen näher kommen. Die drei Schwestern versteckten sich in einem Gang zur Rechten, während Leo Chris mit sich zog, in einen Gang zur Linken.

Um die Ecke bog eine kleine Gruppe der Dämonen, bestehend aus Sieben. Sie hatten breite Mäuler und spitze Zähne, doch sonst war nichts auffällig an ihnen, außer dass sie den Geruch von Verwesung mit sich brachten und ihre Haut und die zerschlissenen Kleider waren mit Schmutz bedeckt. Chris und Leo drückten sich an die Wände des Ganges. Obwohl der Haupttunnel nur mit wenig Fackeln besetzt war, konnte man genau erkennen, was dort vor sich ging. Einer vor ihnen hielt an und bedeutete den anderen, es ihm gleich zu tun. ,Was ist?'', fragte ein von ihnen. ,Ich rieche etwas'', sagte der Dämon, der zuerst angehalten hatte. ,Riecht ihr es nicht auch? Es riecht nach Menschenfleisch.'' ,Du hast doch bloß Hunger, los lasst uns weitergehen.'' ,Ihr wisst doch, dass wir besonders vorsichtig sein müssen'', sagte einer von ihnen. ,Wir sollten ausschwärmen und nachsehen, was hier los ist. Hier ist jemand, der nicht zu uns gehört.'' Leo sah rüber zu den Hexen. Er sah im schwachem Licht, dass Paige versuchte, ihm durch Armwedeln mitzuteilen, dass sie sich fürs erste trennen mussten. Leo nickte, zum Zeichen des Verstehens und er packte Chris am Arm und deutete in den dunklen, unbeleuchteten Gang, in dem sie sich befanden. Chris nickte und Vater und Sohn zogen sich langsam in den Dunklen Tunnel zurück.

Erst langsam, dann als sie weiter weg vom Geschehen waren immer schneller. Es war dunkel, sie konnten kaum etwas sehen und die Luft war stickig. Dennoch rannten sie. Schließlich blieben sie stehen und verstecken sich in einer Nische. ,Ich glaube, uns ist keiner gefolgt'', sagte Chris völlig außer Atem. Er fühlte er stechen in seinem Oberkörper. Sein Herz. Anscheinend war es nicht so gut, wenn er sich körperlich so sehr anstrengt. ,Ich auch'', sagte Leo. ,Wieso haben wir die Dämonen nicht einfach angegriffen?'', fragte Chris. ,Weil wir nicht wissen, wie stark sie sind'', sagte Leo. ,Außerdem wäre das nicht klug, weil sie dann wissen, dass wir hier sind.'' ,Das wissen sie auch so schon. Sie haben uns gerochen, schon vergessen?'' Immer noch ging sein Atem schnell, doch langsam beruhigte er sich etwas und auch sein Herz ging langsamer, was nicht hieß, dass das stechen und ziehen wegging. Er zwang sich, zur Ruhe zu kommen, was jedoch nicht ganz einfach war. Anscheinend kamen diese Schwächeattacken immer dann, wenn er aufgeregt war, oder sich anstrengte. Auf jeden Fall musste er versuchen, sich in der nächsten Zeit nicht aufzuregen, wenn er seine verbleibende Lebenszeit nicht noch weiter verringern wollte. ,Chris?'', hörte er Leo fragen. ,Alles in Ordnung?'' ,Ja'', log Chris. ,Abgesehen davon, dass wir in einem dämonischen Labyrinth feststecken.'' ,Du weißt genau was ich meine'', sage Leo erst. ,Geht es dir gut? Du hörst dich nicht gut an. Dein Atem geht viel zu schnell.'' ,Nein, alles in Ordnung'', sagt Chris. ,Ich habe nur wenig Kondition. Aber das wird schon wieder, wenn wir in der nächsten Zeit auf Dämonen Jagt sind.'' Leo gab sich mit der Antwort zufrieden, worüber Chris sehr dankbar war. Er glaubte, dass Leo die Tatsache, dass sein Sohn, den er erst seit heute kannte, an einer tödlichen Krankheit litt und jung sterben würde, nicht verkraften würde.

,Wir müssen zu den Schwestern zurück'', sagte Chris. ,Ich hoffe, sie sind den Dämonen noch nicht in die Hände gefallen.'' ,Bestimmt nicht'', sagte Leo. ,Sie sind zu schlau und zu stark, um sich von solchen Dämonen fangen zu lassen.'' ,Das hoffe ich'', sagte Chris. ,Nur wie sollen wir zu den Schwestern zurück? Das Tunnelsystem ist sehr groß, sie könnten überall sein. Und ich weiß den Weg zurück nicht mehr, es ist dunkel, um was zu erkennen und wir sind an vielen Abzweigungen vorbeigelaufen. Wir sollten uns trennen, dann ist unsere Chance größer, die Schwester zu finden.'' ,Nein'', sagte Leo bestimmt. ,Wir müssen zusammenbleiben. Stell dir vor, wenn die Schwestern sich auch getrennt hätten, dann würden wir fünf hier umherirren. Und alleine sind wir zu schwach. Ich will meinen Sohn nicht an einen Dämon verlieren. Und das weißt du, also komm erst gar nicht auf solche Ideen.'' Chris nickte, dann fiel ihm ein, dass es ja dunkel war und Leo ihn nicht sehen konnte. ,Ja Dad.'' Es war ungewohnt, Leo Dad zu nennen, aber er war auch ein gutes Gefühl. Und Leo war mehr für ihn als nur ein Vater. In der letzten Zeit hatten sie zwar ihre „kleinen" Meinungsverschiedenheiten gehabt, doch im Großem und Ganzen hatten sie doch auch Freundschaftliche Zeiten gehabt. Leo war nicht nur ein Vater für ihn, sondern auch ein Freund. Zum Glück. Dann wusste er wenigsten, dass der zukünftige Chris einen liebevollen Vater haben würde.

Aber wie würde Leo sich fühlen, wenn er Klein-Chris im Arm halten würde und im selben Moment wissen würde, dass sein Sohn nur etwas über 20 Jahre leben würde. Aber vielleicht schafften sie es ja, die Krankheit aufzuhalten, wenn sie davon wussten. Aber darüber konnte es sich auch später den Kopf zerbrechen, wenn sie die Schwestern gefunden hatten. Außerdem war bis zu seiner Geburt noch Zeit. Zwar nur noch ein paar Wochen, aber besser als nichts. Wenn er überhaupt gezeugt wurde... . Chris riss sich von seinen Gedanken los. Es nütze nichts, sich den Kopf mit zusätzlichen Sorgen zu füllen.

,Wie sollen wir den Weg finden?'', fragte er, als Leo ein ,Still!'' flüsterte. Chris schwieg. Hatte sein Vater etwas gehört? Er spitze die Ohren und lauschte. Erst war da nur die Stille. Dann waren dort Stimmen. Man suchte immer noch nach ihnen. Die Stimmen kamen näher. ,Du musst dich geirrt haben, wir haben schon alles durchgesucht, hier ist niemand!'' ,Ich glaube immer noch, dass sich hier jemand versteckt. Und ich werde sie finden!'' ,Du hast Hirngespinste! Hier ist niemand! Hör doch auf mich!'' Die Stimmen waren ihnen sehr nahe gekommen und Leo und Chris drängten sich weiter in die Dunkle Ecke, denn die beiden Dämonen kamen offensichtlich mit Fackeln. Ein Licht erhellte den Gang und kurz darauf gingen die beiden Dämonen an ihnen vorbei. Leo und Chris hielten den Atem an und versuchten sich noch weiter im Schutz der Nische zu verstecken. Und sie hatten Glück. Die Dämonen gingen vorbei, ohne etwas zu bemerken.

,Jetzt mach schneller'', sagte einer der Dämonen. ,Ich habe Hunger. Wir müssen noch zur Opferungszeremonie, bevor es was zu Essen gibt.'' Leo und Chris sahen sich an. Im spärlichen Licht der Fackel sahen sie das Leuchten in den Augen des jeweils anderen. Sie nickten. Wenn sie den beiden Dämonen folgen, dann mussten sie auch den gesuchten Dolch finden.

Hm… find es eigentlich schade, dass es so wenig Reviews gibt, aber was soll man machen, wenn die stillen Leser nichts sagen… Wär nett, mal was von euch zu hören!


	11. Wasser

Nessie: Hey, ist ja schön, auch mal wieder ein Lebenszeichen von dir zu sehen. jaja, Chris muss wieder leiden und tapfer sein und alle retten… das übliche halt. xD Ja, was ich sonst noch so geplant habe… lass dich überraschen! xD

Liz Black: Jetzt tu nicht so du HAST schwache Nerven. Leugnen hielt hier nicht. Ich freue mich total über deine Reviews. Die bringen mich immer zum schmunzeln. Ja, in diesem Kapitel hab ich versucht, mal ein bisschen mehr Aktion rein zubringen, ich hoffe, es ist mir einigermaßen gelungen xD. Aber natürlich mach ich weiter, du kannst dich auf mich verlassen!

**Kapitel 11**

**Wasser**

Leise und im sicherem Abstand folgen Leo und Chris den beiden Dämonen. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, wie gut die Ohren der Dämonen waren, also besser viel als weniger Abstand zu nehmen. Der Gang war dunkel, doch die Dämonen trugen eine Fackel und so war es ein leichtes, ihnen zu folgen. Chris und Leo hatten wirklich Glück gehabt, dass zwei Dämonen an ihnen vorbeigekommen waren und dann noch über die Opferung gesprochen hatten. Eigentlich glaubte Chris nicht wirklich an so was wie Glück, aber in diesem Moment war er echt dankbar dafür, einmal in seinem Leben so etwas wie Glück hatte, denn sonst war ihm das immer verwährt geblieben. Die Dämonen bogen, zumindest kam es Chris so vor, tausendmal ab und er fragte sich, wie man sich hier auskennen konnte. Er hätte sich schon längst verlaufen, aber er wohnte ja auch nicht hier.

Er wohnte genau genommen nirgendwo. Hier in dieser Zeit konnte er nicht bleiben und zurück in seine Zukunft konnte er nicht mehr. Er hatte keine Zeit mehr dazu. Wahrscheinlich war das letzte, was er in seinem Leben tun würde, den Dämon zu vernichten, der seine Bruder entführt hatte. Denn wenn er seinem Gefühl vertraute, dann hatte doch nicht mehr, wie zuerst geglaubt, ein paar Monate, sondern eher wenige Wochen oder Tage zu leben. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber er wusste es einfach. So ein Gefühl. Vorhin, wo er mit seinem Vater durch die Gänge gerannt war, da hatte er so ein unbeschreibliche ziehen und stechen in seinem Herzen gespürt. Das war ein Zeichen dafür, dass er Bergab ging. Vielleicht sollte er es seinem Vater sagen. Vielleicht sollte er seinem Vater sagen, dass er krank war.

Aber wie würde Leo das aufnehmen? Leo behandelte ihn gerade wie einen Freund und einen Sohn, doch wie würde er sich ihm gegenüber verhalten, wenn raus kam, dass er nicht mehr lange zu leben hatte. Wahrscheinlich würde Leo noch besorgter werden und ihn nur noch mit Samthandschuhen anfassen. Dann würde er wahrscheinlich auch nicht mehr mit auf die Dämonen Jagt gehen dürfen, sondern musste zu Hause bleiben, sich schon und auf seinen Tod warten. Und was würden Piper, Paige und Phoebe dazu sagen? Spätesten nach seinem Tod würde herauskommen, wer er war und dann konnte er seine Existenz völlig vergessen. Vielleicht war es ihm nur bestimmt, in die Vergangenheit zu reisen, um die Halliwells vor dem Dämon zu warnen, damit Wyatt nicht Böse werden konnte. Immer stand er hinter seinem Bruder, immer wurde Wyatt bevorzugt, er war immer nur der kleine schwache Bruder gewesen und jetzt sollte er auch noch sein Leben für Wyatt lassen. Manchmal war das Leben echt ungerecht. Er hatte keine ruhige Minute und selbst die Gedanken, wie sein weiteres Leben verlaufen sollte, musste er auf die Dämonen Jagt verlegen.

Die Dämonen bogen in einen Tunnel ein, der sich von den anderen sehr unterschied. Die Wände waren glatter und dennoch hatten sie eine Art rauen Schimmer. Er war schwer zu beschreiben, auf jeden Fall hat man sich mit dem Tunnelbau sehr viel Mühe gegeben. Recht untypisch für Dämonen, die sonst nicht wirklich Sinn für Dekoration und Innenausstattung hatten. Zumindest kannte er keine solche Dämonen und er kannte sich aus, denn schließlich hatte er die letzten Wochen meist in der Unterwelt auf verdeckten Missionen verbracht. Jetzt ärgerte er sich darüber, denn schließlich wer er Schuld daran, dass der Dämon seinen Bruder entführt hatte. Er hätte mehr Zeit mit seiner Familie, als mit Dämonen verbringen sollen. Aber damals hatte ihm seine Familie noch misstraut. Die Schwestern vertrauten ihm immer noch. Nur sein Vater hielt zu ihm. Wo waren die Schwestern eigentlich? Hoffentlich war ihnen nichts passiert.

Chris Gedankengänge wurde unterbrochen, als Leo ihn am Arm packte und gegen die Wand drückte. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie tief sie in das Tunnelsystem eingedrungen waren. Der Tunnel endete in einem Großen Raum, eher einer kleinen Halle, mit einem großem Altar in der Mitte. Eine Opferungszeremonie, wie sie im Buche steht. Sie drängten sich an die Wand des Tunnels, außer Sicht der Dämonen doch immer noch nah genug dran um die Halle gut im Blick zu haben. ,Wo sind die Schwestern?'', flüsterte Chris. ,Siehst du sie irgendwo?'' Leo ließ seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen. ,Nein, ich sehe die drei nicht.'' Chris zog scharf die Luft ein und sagte leise,,Aber ich. Sieh mal, wer auf dem Altar liegt.'' Leo folgte Chris Blick und erstarrte. Paige war auf dem Altar festgebunden und war gerade dabei, die Dämonen anzufauchen, dass sie ihre Finger von ihr lassen sollten. ,Und anscheinend ist Tante Paige nicht die einzige, die geopfert werden soll.''

Chris fand es toll, endlich Tante und Vater sagen zu dürfen, zumindest vor Leo, doch in diesem Moment konnte er sich nicht darüber freuen. Seine Tante lag ein einem Opferungsaltar und seine Mutter und Phoebe anscheinend auch zum Opfern gedacht, oder der Käfig aus Metall in dem sie steckten war nur zu ihrem eigenem Schutz gedacht, was Chris sehr bezweifelte. ,Hey ihr versteht das ganz falsch'', hörten sie Paige sagen. ,Wir wollten euch nur einen Besuch abstatten, es muss doch langweilig hier unten sein.'' ,Sei still Hexe!'', sagte ein Dämon. ,Du und deine Schwestern ihr werdet sowie so bald für immer still sein.'' Paige verdrehte die Augen.

Chris sah Leo an. ,Wie sollen wir sie da raus bekommen? Das sind um die 30 Dämonen, die schaffen wie nie zusammen. Und wieso sprengt Piper sie nicht? Oder Paige könnte sich raus beamen. Warum machen sie nichts?'' ,Weil ich ihnen die kleine Spiel Änderung schon mitgeteilt habe'', sagte eine bekannt und nicht sehr beliebte Stimme hinter ihnen. ,Du!'', fragte Chris leise. Der Dämon stand hinter ihnen. Der Dämon, wegen dem sie überhaupt hier waren. Der Dämon, der Wyatt entführt hatte. ,Ja ich. Ich bin nur hier, um euch zu sagen, dass ich das alles hier nun doch etwas zu leicht fand. Kein Dämon darf Schaden nehmen und schon gar nicht darf einer getötet werden. Köpfchen ist gefragt. Mit einer Kleinigkeit könnte ihr Sieger sein. Eurem kleinsten Familienmitglied geht es übrigens gut'', sagte er. ,Ich würde an eurer Stelle würde die mächtigen drei mal retten. Schaut doch.'' Er deutete zu dem Altar. Die Dämonen versammelten sich um ihn und zogen ihre Kreise enger. ,Aber wie sollen wir das schaffen, ohne jemanden zu töten'', sagte Leo und dreht sich wieder zum Dämon um, aber dieser war verschwunden.

,Na toll'', sagte Chris. ,Das wird ja noch schöner. Wir müssen uns schnell was einfallen lassen, sonst sieht es schlecht aus für die Schwestern. Der Dämon hat gesagt, dass eine Kleinigkeit ausreichen würde... . Gibt es denn etwas, was sie nicht abkönnen oder wovor sie sich fürchten?'' Leo überlegte kurz dann schoss sein Kopf in die Höhe. ,Wasser!'' ,Wasser?'' ,Wasser! Aber natürlich! Sie verabscheuen Hygiene!'' ,Ja, allerdings. Das riecht man'', sagte Chris. ,Aber woher willst du Wasser kriegen? Willst du etwas die Halle fluten?'' ,Das ist gar keine so schlechte Idee Chris. Allerdings nur bis zum Bauch, ich will nicht, dass die Schwestern ertrinken.'' ,Ich wiederhole mich: wo willst du das Wasser herkriegen?'' ,Das überleg ich mir noch.''

Inzwischen trat ein Dämon auf den Altar zu. In den Hand einen Dolch. ,Das war echt nett hier und ich würde euch auch gerne mal wieder besuchen, aber ich muss jetzt gehen, ich habe noch einen Neffen zu retten und ich schmecke ganz furchtbar.'' ,Wir wollen dich nicht essen Hexe'', sagte der Dämon. ,Haha, da bin ich beruhig. Ich dachte schon.'' ,Wir werden dich nur Opfern. Deine Schwestern werden wir Essen.'' ,Nicht gut'', sagte Phoebe. ,Gar nicht gut'', bestätigte Piper.

Chris dachte angestrengt nach. Er brauchte einen Regenzauber. Er war nicht gut in Zaubersprüche ausdenken, vor allem nicht, wenn er unter Druck stand und im Moment stand er unter extremen Druck. Es lag an ihm, seine Familie zu retten. Ein letztes Mal zu retten, bevor er ging und nicht mehr zurückkam. Dann sagte er:

Oh Wasser, du mächtiges Element,

damit mein Gegner wird hinfort geschwemmt,

musst meiner Familie zu Hilfe eilen

denn der Dämon darf nicht verweilen.

Der Reim war nicht gut, aber das musste er ja auch nicht. Hauptsache der Spruch wirkte. Und er wirkte wirklich. Ein rauschen war zu hören. Dann schoss aus einem Tunnel ein Wasserstrom und flutete die Halle. Wie Leo gesagt hatte, ging ihnen das Wasser bis zum Bauch, doch die mussten sich an den Wänden festhalten, um nicht weggeschwemmt zu werden, was schwierig war, das die Wand glatt war. Paige wurde von ihren Seilen auf dem Altar gehalten, der zum Glück Höher war als der Wasserspiegel. Phoebe und Piper konnten auch nicht weggeschwemmt werden, da sie immer noch in dem Käfig waren, was nicht heißt, dass es die drei leicht hatten. Die beiden ältesten Schwestern wurden gegen die Gitterstäbe gedrückt und Paige musste jeden Moment damit rechnen, dass der Wasserspiegel über den Altar siegt und sie immer noch festgebunden waren.

Leo und Chris hielten sich immer noch krampfhaft fest. Chris krallte seine Hände in die wenigen Unebenheiten der Wand. Doch das war leichter gesagt als getan. Dann passierte es. Da war es wieder. Anscheinend hing es wirklich irgendwie mit Anstrengung zusammen. Dieses ziehen. Dieser Schmerz. Diese Krämpfe tief in seinem Innerem. Dieses Stechen. Chris keuchte. Es fühlte sich an, als ob sein Herz sich zusammenziehen und verkrampfen würde. Er konnte sich nicht länger festhalten, seine Kräfte verließen ihn. Er hörte die Schreie der Dämonen, die vergeblich gegen die Wassermassen ankämpften. Doch sie wurden in die verschiedenen Tunnel fortgespült. Doch davon bekam Chris nichts mit. Er hört nur ihre Schreie und spürte das Wasser um ihn. Dann drehte sich alles und es wurde auf einmal alles Schwarz.

Aber er war nicht ohnmächtig. Doch er war auch nicht voll bei Bewusstsein. Er konnte sich nicht rühren. Er versuchte sich umzublicken, doch alles war verschwommen. Doch das lag nicht an ihm. Er war unter Wasser. Das Wasser strömte auf ihn ein und die Krämpfe in seinem Inneren ließen ihn nach Luft schnappen. Doch da war keine Luft, nur Wasser. Sollte ihm sein eigener Spruch zum Verhängnis werden? Doch er spürte er Hand, die an seiner Kleidung zog und ihn zurück an die Oberfläche riss. Leo! Sein Vater hielt ihn fest, während er nach Luft schnappte und hustete.

Langsam verebbte der Wasserstrom und zurückblieben überflutete Tunnel und eine zerstörte Halle. Chris hustete immer noch, doch so langsam konnte er wieder zu Atem kommen. ,Danke Leo'', hustete er. ,Keine Ursache.'' Sie gingen durch die Wassermassen zu den Schwestern. ,Wurde aber auch Zeit'', sagte Paige. ,Das ist alles deine Schuld'', sagte Chris. ,Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, dann hätte ich die Halle nicht fluten müssen.'' ,DU!'', fragte Piper. ,Du hast bist für all das hier verantwortlich?'' ,Na wer denn sonst?'' ,Ich weiß nicht. Aber das war ein sehr mächtiger Zauber. Das übersteigt die Kräfte eines normalen Wächter des Lichts.'' Chris erstarrte. Sie durften doch nichts merken. Vor allem nicht Piper. Doch Leo eilte ihm zur Hilfe.

,Wahrscheinlich lag das an der Situation. Er ist über sich hinausgewachsen.'' ,Jaja, find ich ja toll, dass Chris inzwischen heilen kann und seine verborgenen Kräfte entdeckte und so, aber ich habe keine Lust hier weiter auf dem Tisch zu liegen. Er ist nämlich sehr unbequem'', sagte Paige und Leo kam ihr sofort zu Hilfe. Der Dolch lag zum Glück noch unbeschädigt auf dem Altar. Chris holte Phoebe und Piper aus dem Käfig, der mit einem Metallstab von außen verschlossen worden war. ,Du bist ja von oben bis unten nass geworden'', sagte Phoebe und blickte Chris an. ,Ach wirklich, ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen'', sagte Chris sarkastisch. ,Los, beamen wir uns nach Hause'', sagte Piper. ,Der Dämon sollten uns bald wieder aufsuchen. Mal sehen, was diesmal auf uns wartet.'' ,Wir werden das schon schaffen'', sagte Paige zuversichtlich.

Mit diesen Worten verließen sie das zerstörte Labyrinth.

XD Na, hat es euch gefallen? Bei diesem Kapitel hatte mich zuerst ne Schreibblockade, aber die hat sich zum Glück relativ schnell wieder gelöst. Tut mir Leid, dass das diesmal etwas länger gedauert hat. Ich versuche immer pünktlich nach einer Woche das neue Kapitel zu posten, aber in der letzten Zeit ist das etwas schwierig, denn das Schuljahr neigt sich dem Ende zu und die Lehrer sind der Meinung, dass wir armen Schüler jetzt noch mal so 2-3 Arbeiten pro Woche schreiben müssen und dann ist man natürlich dazu verpflichtet Fußball zu gucken xD. Freizeit ist also nicht so. Aber ich versuch, das nächste Kapitel pünktlich zu posten. Habt Verständnis mit einer armen gestressten Schülerin! ;-) Und vergesst die Reviews nicht!


	12. Die zweite Aufgabe

Nessie: Ein gute Idee! Mal sehen, ob ich was damit machen kann, ich braue ja immer noch ein Ende für die Fanfic. Find ich super von dir, dass du deine Ideen äußerst! Echt toll! Weiter so!

Lilith: Ja, das mit dem „Ich hoffe, ich muss nicht lange warten"… ich glaube, dies Hoffnung habe ich zerstört. Aber immerhin, das Chapi ist da! Und das nächste komm t schneller! Danke für dein Review.

Liz Black: O.O Du bist begeistert von der Idee, Paige auf einem Tisch zerlegen zu lassen… Psychopath! Und ein Psychopath mit schwachen Nerven! Schlecht Mischung, ganz schlecht. Danke für dein Verständnis, wegen der längeren Zeit zwischen dem Kapitelpost… Einer versteht mich! xD Die WM zu boykottieren? O.O Na ja, wenn du meinst. Jetzt ist sie eh vorbei. Aber ich meine hey, in zwei Jahren ist EM! Nur noch zwei Jahre… wart Danke für dein langes Review. Du hast die Gabe, mich mit deinem teilweise völlig sinnlosen, aber dennoch sinnvollen Sätzen zum lachen zu bringen!

whitelightner78: Ja, ich lass den Arme Chris gerne leiden! Und ich steh dazu! dazu steh

**Kapitel 12**

**Die zweite Aufgabe**

Im Wohnzimmer der Halliwells angekommen, ließen sich alle müde die Sofas und Sessel fallen. Sie waren erschöpft, nass und mit ihren Kräften am Ende, aber immerhin hatten sie die erste Aufgabe bestanden. Zwar hatten sie Wyatt immer noch nicht wieder, aber sie waren ihrem Ziel etwas näher gekommen. Etwas. Aber noch nicht nahe genug.

,Verdammt'', sagte Chris und setzte sich auf das Sofa, dass auch sogleich nass wurde. ,Wenn das die leichte Aufgabe war, dann möchte ich nicht wissen, wie die anderen beiden sind.'' ,Ich auch nicht'', erwiderte Paige. ,Und ich will erst recht nicht wieder das Opfer spielen. Wieso muss immer ich geopfert werden?'' Piper sah sie an. ,Du bist nicht geopfert worden, dafür hat unser Wächter des Lichts gesorgt.'' ,Ja, unser Wächter des Lichts. Seit wann besitzt du solche Kräfte Chris?

Chris konnte Phoebe nicht antwortet. Selbst wenn er hätte antworten wollen, hätte er es nicht gekonnt. Wie sollte er auf eine Frage antworten, die er sich selber stellte und die er sich selbst nicht beantworten konnte. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Erst konnte er auf einmal heilen, obwohl er kein richtiger Wächter des Lichts war und jetzt konnte er alleine einen sehr mächtigen Zauber aussprechen. Wie war das möglich? Er hatte nie solche Kräfte besessen. Er war immer der Schwächste der Familie gewesen. Und jetzt? Was war nur los mit ihm?

,Ich weiß es nicht.'' ,Wie du weißt das nicht? Du solltest dich doch am besten mit meinen Kräften auskennen.'' ,Ja Paige, das sollte ich, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich das ebengerade gemacht habe. Das war mehr eine Eingebung.'' ,Leo, was sagst du dazu?'', sagte Piper. ,Du musst doch wissen, was mit unserem Wächter des Lichts los ist.'' ,Ich muss passen'', sagte Leo und sah Chris an. ,Es kann daran gelegen haben, dass Chris Todesängste durchlitten hat. Dann ist es mit den Zauberkräften wie bei Menschen. Sie wachsen auch über sich hinaus, wenn sie Angst haben und verzweifelt sind.'' ,Ah, das ergibt Sinn', sagte Paige. ,Okay Chris, hast du das gerade gehört? Du müsst öfters verzweifelt sein.'' Chris lachte grimmig. Als ob er nicht verzweifelt genug war.

Sein Leben neigte sich dem Ende zu. Seine Familie war immer noch gegen ihn und sein kleiner Bruder, den er um alles in der Welt beschützen wollte, war entführt worden und das nur seinetwegen. Nur sein Vater hielt zu ihm. Wenn Leo nicht da wäre, dann würde Chris an dem ungemeinen Druck zerbrechen. Er hatte in den noch wenigen Jahren seines Lebens schon genug Schrecken für viele Leben erlebt. Er wollte nicht noch mehr erleben. Nicht noch mehr Angst um das Leben seiner Familie haben, sondern sie in Sicherheit wissen. Und er wollte vor allem seinen großen kleinen Bruder in Sicherheit und auf der Seite des Guten wissen. Er wollte nicht mehr kämpfen. Er wollte nicht mehr verzweifelt sein. Er wollte leben. Nur leben. Oder war das zu viel verlangt.

,Na ja, auf jeden Fall sollten wir dankbar sein, dass Chris uns alle gerettet hat, aber was ist mit Wyatt? Und mit dem Dämon? Und mit den Aufgaben? Das war ja nur die erste... wie viele es wohl geben mag?'', überlegt Leo. ,Ich meine, wir können ja nicht ewig so weitermachen.'' ,Du denkst schon ans ewige Aufgaben lösen. Wir haben gerade mal die erste Aufgabe gelöst, jetzt sieh doch nicht gleich so schwarz Leo!'' ,Aber Phoebe, verstehst du es immer noch nicht?'', sagte Piper. ,Dieser Dämon hat meinen Sohn entführt! Verstehst du? Wyatt ist weg!'' ,Aber ihm geht es gut Piper, das spüre ich'', versuchte Chris seine Mutter zu beruhigen, doch die sah nicht ein, sich zu beruhigen. Stattdessen schrie sie Chris an,,Woher willst du das denn wissen? Du bist doch erst Schuld an diesem ganzem Schlamassel. Außerdem bist du nur unser Wächter des Lichts! Du gehörst noch nicht einmal zu unserer Familie! Dich geht das alles doch gar nichts an!''

Stille. Es war wie ein Faustschlag ins Gesicht für Chris. Nein, schlimmer noch. Er fühlte sich, als hätte seine Mutter ihm soeben den kläglichen Rest seines kranken Herzens herausgerissen, als würde er durch eiskaltes Wasser schwimmen, als würden viele kleine Messer in ihn eindringen. Er fühlte sich, als ob seine Familie ihn verstoßen hätte. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Piper hatte ihm schon öfters gesagt, dass sie ihm nicht vertrauen würde, aber diesmal war es anders. Diesmal waren ihre Augen anders. Sie strahlten Hass und Verzweiflung aus. Und Angst. Angst um ihren einzigen Sohn. Auch seine Tanten sahen ich nur an und sagten kein Wort zu seiner Verteidigung. Chris wollte im Boden versinken. Er wollte sich auflösen. Er wollte weg. Er wollte sich gerade wegbeamen, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Leo. Sein Vater.

,Also Piper'', sagte er und versuchte, seine Stimme ruhig zu halten. ,Erstens, finde ich dass Chris sehr wohl zur Familie gehört. Er hat uns und Wyatt oft gerettet, was mit zeigt, dass wir ihm wichtig sind und ihr habt ihn auch schon oft gerettet, also muss er euch auch etwas bedeuten. Zweitens, hat er sehr wohl etwas mit Wyatt zu tun, denn schließlich hat er sein Leben in der Zukunft zurück gelassen, nur um Wyatt zu retten. Und Drittens, muss ich euch gar nicht begründen, ob Chris für zur Familie gehört oder nicht, denn dafür brauch man keine Begründung. Für mich gehört Chris zur Familie, egal was ihr denkt.''

Wärme bereitete sich in Chris aus. Das war das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass sich sein Vater so sehr für ihn einsetzte. Und jetzt bemerkte er, dass sich der Gesichtsausdruck in den Gesichtern der drei Schwestern änderte. Einsicht. Einsicht, dass sie in ihrer Wut, Angst und Verzweifelung, eine Person, die ihnen nahe stand, verletzt hatten: Chris.

,Tut mir Leid Chris'', sagte Piper und senkte den Blick. ,Es ist nur so ... ich meine ... Wyatt ist weg! Es ist weg! Und ich bin so aufgewühlt. Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich nicht verletzten.'' ,Genau Chris'', sagte Paige und grinste Chris an. ,Schließlich müssen wir zusammen halten! Wir sind doch eine Familie!''

Wir sind doch eine Familie. Diese Worten halten in seinen Ohren wieder und wurden zu einem Lied. Ein Lied mit dem wunderschönsten Text und der wunderschönsten Musik, die er je wahrgenommen hatte. Ein Lied, dass für den Rest seines Lebens in seinem Herzen bleiben würde. Und über seinen Tod hinaus.

,Ja, das sind wir'', sagte Leo. ,Und eine Familie muss zusammenhalten. Sind wir uns einig dazüber, dass wir uns nicht gegenseitig fertig machen, sondern stattdessen den Dämon?'' Er schaute in die Runde. ,Also ich bin dafür'', sagte Phoebe. ,Ich komme mir vor, wie in einem der Filme, wo es dir ganze Zeit heißt,Das kannst es schafften, du musst nur daran glauben'.'' ,Vielleicht sollten wir uns ein Beispiel an diesen Filmen nehmen, da gewinnen nämlich immer die Guten'', schlug Phoebe vor. ,Wenn es hilft, dann gerne doch'', sagte Paige.

,Och, wie süß'', sagte der Dämon, der unbemerkt hinter ihnen gestanden hatte. Die Halliwells sprangen auf. Wie schaffte er es nur immer, sich so leise an sie ran zu schleichen, sodass sie keiner hören konnte,,Habt ihr euch wieder versöhnt? Wie unglaublich rührend. Aber es fehlt immer noch ein Familienmitglied... . Was mag wohl mit dem sein?'' Piper griff den Dolch und hielt ihn dem Dämon hin. ,Hier, da hast du deinen Dolch. Und jetzt gib mir meinen Sohn wieder! Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?'' Der Dämon hob abwehrend die Hände. ,Wieso ich? Ich bin unschuldig. Na ja, vielleicht nicht ganz. Aber keine Sorge. Eurem kleinsten Familienmitglied geht es gut. Aber gut gemacht. Ihr habt die erste Aufgabe geschafft.'' Er klatschte langsam in die Hände und jedes Klatschen hörte sich an, wie ein todbringender Schuss mitten ins Herz.

,Ich hätte nicht von euch erwartet, dass ihr es schafft'', sagte er und nahm den Dolch. ,Eure nächste Aufgabe wird etwas schwieriger. Aber nur etwas, keine Sorge.'' Die Worte klangen nicht gerade beruhigend, doch die Halliwells sagten nichts dazu. ,Ihr müsst euch in einer Dämonischen Bar einschleichen und herausfinden, wer von den Gästen für die regelmäßigen Überfälle auf diese Bar verantwortlich ist und ihr könnt ihn nur mit dem Dolch vernichten. Dafür solltet ihr diesen nämlich holen. Die vielen kleinen Aufgaben werden nämlich zu einer großen, wenn ihr versteht, was ich meine.'' Er grinste und erklärte den Halliwells noch, in welcher Ecke der Unterwelt. ,Wenn ihr keine Fragen mehr habt, dann verschwinde ich wieder.''

,Moment!'', sagte Piper. ,Woher sollen wir wissen, ob es Wyatt gut geht?'' ,Wie gesagt, ihr müsst mir vertrauen.'' ,Ich vertraue keinem Dämon'', sagte Piper mit einem gefährlichem funkeln in ihren Augen. ,Dann vertrau mir eben nicht Piper. Aber du bist im Moment auch nicht in der Position, um Forderungen zu stellen, aber ich kann dir versichern, dass es deinem Sohn gut geht.'' Er löste sich mit einem grinsen auf und ließ die Halliwells wieder alleine.

,Was zum Teufel soll das?'', fragte Chris langsam. ,Wie viele dieser Aufgaben sollen wir noch erledigen? Mir kommt es vor, als ob wir für ihn die ganzen Dämonen vernichten, die ihm ein Dorn im Auge sind.'' ,Da kann ich dir nur zustimmen'', sagte Phoebe. ,Als wären wir seine kleinen Untergebenen Diener. Aber wir haben keine Wahl. Er erpresst uns mit einem sehr effektiven Druckmittel. Wir müssen uns seinem Willen beugen.'' ,Aber das kann nicht ewig so weitergehen'', erwiderte Chris. ,Wen die Aufgaben zu viel werden, müssen wir uns wehren!'' ,Aber noch nicht Chris'', sagte Chris Vater Leo. ,Noch müssen wir abwarten.''

Chris wusste, dass Leo Recht hatte, nur er hatte keine Zeit. Zumindest nicht mehr viel. Hoffentlich würde die Zeit für die Rettung von Wyatt reichen. ,Los, wir brauchen einen Tarnzauber, auf zum Buch der Schatten'', sagte Phoebe, die von erneutem Tatendrang gepackt wurde. ,Jawohl, packen wir's an'', sagte Paige und guckte Chris an. ,Wir sind doch eine Familie, wir schaffen alles!''

Ja, sie waren eine Familie.

Und sie würden er schaffen.

Sie würden Wyatt retten.

Zusammen.

O.O Tut mir Leid! sich verzeihend verbeug um Vergebung bettel In letzter Zeit ging alles drunter und drüber. Erstmal in der Schule noch mal die letzten Arbeiten geschrieben, dann immer die Fußballspiele feiern und dann meinte auch noch mein Laptop, er müsste sich selber vernichten. XD Aber jetzt ist alles wieder in Ordnung und die nächste Kapitel kommt dann wieder im Abstand von einer Woche, versprochen! Aber dafür müsst ihr mir auch Reviews geben!


	13. Dämonisch gute Arbeit

Nessie: Ob Chris noch andere Fähigkeiten versteckt hat? Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst xD Ja, ich bin ernsthaft am überlegen, ob ich deine Idee nicht einbringe… mal sehen, wie sich die Fanfiction entwickeln wird…

Liz Black: Jaja, jetzt reg dich nicht auf, hier das Chapi hat nicht so lange auf sich warten lassen, also jetzt blas dich hier mal nicht so auf, okay? xD "family-bonding"-szenen … toller Name! xD Ja… Chris müsste noch gemacht werden… ähm… Thema wechsel. Okay, ich sage du bist ein Psychopath und du sagst, dass ich dich erst kennen lerne O.O Ok, ich sollte jetzt gaaanz schnell gaanz weit weg laufen und mich vor dir verstecken… Und das mache ich jetzt erstmal auch! Und zwar drei Wochen lang… ich tarne es als Urlaub! xD

**Kapitel 13**

**Dämonisch gute Arbeit**

,Wir sind doch eine Familie, wir schaffen alles!'' Chris lächelte. Ja, sie würden das schaffen. Aber das mussten sie dann auch wirklich tun. Sie standen inzwischen vor dem Buch der Schatten, auf der Suche nach einem Tarnzauber. Es wäre nicht von Vorteil, wenn irgendwann auffallen würde, dass sie keine Dämonen, sondern Hexen auf Wächter des Lichts waren. Dann würden sie in der Klemme stecken und zwar richtig. Also hieß es: Bloß kein Risiko eingehen. Doch was Tarnsprüche anging, kannten sich die Schwestern schon gut aus, da diese in der Vergangenheit schon öfters erforderlich waren. Schnell war ein Zauber gesprochen.

,Und ihr meint, dass das wirkt?'', fragte Chris. ,Ich fühle mich nicht sonderlich verändert.'' ,Das ist auch Sinn der Sache, Chris'', meinte Phoebe. ,Du wirst dich normal fühlen, aber die Dämonen werden dich als einen der ihren Ansehen.'' ,Ich habe mir schon immer gewünscht, in einer dämonische Bar zu arbeiten'', sagte Chris. ,Na ja, schlimmer als im P3 kann es ja nicht sein'', kicherte Phoebe. ,Was soll das heißen?'', fragte Piper. ,Ach nichts'', sagten Phoebe und Chris rasch. ,Ich meine, nichts gegen die Arbeitsbedingungen... .'' ,Und nichts gegen die Unterkunft... .'' ,Phoebe, du hilft freiwillig manchmal aus, du musst es ja nicht machen'', sagte Piper. ,Und Chris, sei froh, dass du überhaupt etwas zum schlafen hast! Ohne den Raum im P3 würdest du auf der Straße schlafen!'' Chris und Phoebe grinsten sich an. Man konnte Piper meistens durch kleine Neckereien ablenken und im Moment hatte sie es bitter nötig, abgelenkt zu werden.

,Wie wollen wir dort einen Job bekommen?'', fragte Leo. ,Ach, das entscheiden wir dann'', sagte Paige und nahm Phoebe an die Hand. ,Los, worauf wartet ihr?'' Und schon waren die beiden verschwunden. Auch die anderen beamten sich in die Unterwelt, wobei Piper sich von Leo beamen ließ, da sie sich ja schließlich nicht selber beamen konnte. Doch bevor sie gebeamt wurde, versteckte sie den Dolch in ihrer Hose, indem die den Dolch in ihrem Kniestrumpf steckte.

Wieder in der Unterwelt angekommen, sahen sie die Halliwells erstmal um. Es sah aus, wie eine Art Hinterhof, wo sie waren. Nur viel dreckiger, als ein normaler Hinterhof. Alles war voller Schmutz und anderen Sachen, die man nicht näher betrachten wollte. ,Iih'', sagte Paige und sah sich um. ,Und hier wollen wir die nächsten Tage bleiben?'' ,So lange unsere Aufgabe nur ein paar Tage dauert... .'' ,Leo, mach mir keine Angst. Ich habe wirklich besseres zu tun.'' Paige war anscheinend nicht sehr begeistert von der Idee, hier zu arbeiten, genau wie der Rest der Halliwells. Über der Tür, die in die Kneipe führte, hing ein Schild,,Zum blutigem Hammer.'' ,Na jetzt bin ich motiviert'', sagte Phoebe und sie betraten die Kneipe.

Der erste Eindruck konnte sich ja bekanntlich oft täuschen, aber hier nicht. Es war nicht sehr hell hier drin, aber dennoch genug, um etwas zu sehen. Und das was man sehen konnte, war kein schöner Anblick. Eigentlich unterschied sich die Dämonen Bar oder eher gesagt Kneipe, nicht wirklich von denen, die sie schon kannten: An ein paar Tischen saßen Leute, Bedienungen wuselten durch die Tische hindurch, ein paar saßen an der Bar... . Doch die Leute waren natürlich keine normal Sterblichen, sondern Dämonen, deren Körperhygiene zu wünschen übrig ließ und die Bedienungen waren keines Falls die netten Mädchen und Jungen mit dem bezaubernden lächeln, wie man aus dem Fernsehen kannte. Auch sie waren Dämonen und mit grimmigen Blicken brachten sie die Bestellungen an die Tische.

Leo steuerte die Bar an und der Rest folgte. Anscheinend hatte der Zauber gewirkt, denn die Dämonen nahmen keine Notiz von ihnen. Anscheinend hielten sie die Halliwells für unter ihrer Würde um beachtet zu werden, denn in ihren Augen waren sie ja nur kleine Dämonen. Auch die Tatsache, dass die Halliwells dämonenuntypische Sachen anhatten, schien nicht weiter aufzufallen.

Sie hatten inzwischen die Bar erreicht und Leo beugte sich vor, um Blickkontakt mit dem Barkeeper aufnehmen zu können. ,Leo'', zwischte Piper und zog ihren Exmann zurück. ,Was hast du vor?'' ,Ganz einfach'', sagte dieser. ,Ich will uns einen Job besorgen, schon vergessen?'' Piper nickte nur und ließ ihn los. Sie schien sich hier sichtlich nicht wohl zu fühlen, genau wie ihre beiden Schwestern. Sie ließen ihren Blick immer angewidert über die Gäste schweifen. Chris hingegen erschreckte das alles nicht so sehr, denn schließlich war er schon oft in solchen Bars, während seiner Undercover Missionen in der Unterwelt, gelandet.

Leo redete inzwischen mit dem Barkeeper, welcher den Blick kurz auf die Halliwells warf und dann nickte. Er kam um die Bar herum. ,So ihr wollte also hier arbeiten, was?'', sagte er. Er machte keinen Vertrauenserweckenden Eindruck und auch die Augenklappe im Gesicht, war nicht wirklich einladet. ,Das ist gut, denn es traut sich kaum noch einer hier her. Also, ihr drei könnte für die verschwundenen Bedienungen einspringen'', sagte er zu den Schwestern, die nicht wirklich begeistert waren und wandte sich dann an Leo und Chris,,Dich kann ich als Aushilfe gebrauchen. Hinter der Bar fehlt mir ein Mann und du Junge... für dich habe ich nichts bestimmtes, aber es fällt viel Arbeit an, du weißt schon. Kisten schleppen, Böden schruppen, was gerade so zu tun ist. Seit ihr dabei?'' Die fünf nickten. ,Das kann ja heiter werden'', hörte Chris Paige murmeln und er wusste, dass sie Recht behalten würde...

So, ich weiß, kurzes Kapitel, aber ich stehe unter Zeitdruck, denn Morgen geht es in den Urlaub und für drei lange Wochen, habe ich keine Möglichkeit, etwas zu schreiben. Habt also Geduld und denkt nicht, dass das nächste Kapitel gar nicht mehr kommt. Wie schon gesagt, ich bin nur im Urlaub! Bis dene! Und auch euch schöne Ferien!


	14. Sascha

**Kapitel 14**

**Sascha**

,Das kann nicht wahr sein'', schimpfte Paige. ,Hier sollen wir schlafen? Nicht wirklich, oder?''

Die fünf Halliwells hatten gerade ihr Zimmer betreten, in dem sie, während sie in der Bar arbeiteten, schlafen sollten. Die Wände waren aus Holz, doch es war morsch und an den Ecken war Schimmel. Die Betten waren Mottenzerfressen und machten nicht wirklich einen einladenden Eindruck.

,Hier werde ich nicht schlafen'', sagte Paige. ,Das ist eine Zumutung für meine Gesundheit.''

,Ja, ein Hoch auf den Schimmel'', sagte Phoebe und ließ den Blick durch das Zimmer gleiten.

,Ach, so schlimm ist das doch gar nicht'', sagte Chris und setzte sich auf eines der Fünf Betten. ,Ich meine, wir müssen nicht auf dem Fußboden schlafen. Es ist selten, dass man in solchen Bars ein Bett bekommt.''

,Oh ja, ich freue mich riesig'', meinte Piper mit einer ordentlichen Portion Ironie in der Stimme.

,Zum Glück beginnt unsere Arbeit erst morgen'', sagte Leo und setzte sich ebenfalls. ,Mal sehen, was so auf uns zukommt.''

,Ich habe kein Gutes Gefühl bei der Sache'', sagte Phoebe. ,Also, ich habe nie ein gute Gefühl, was Dämonen Jagten angeht, aber hier habe ich ein ganz komischen Gefühl. Irgendetwas wird passieren.''

,Na toll, mach uns Mut'', sagte Paige. ,Also ich widme mich jetzt meinem Schönheitsschlaf. Wer weiß, wann wir morgen aus dem Bett geschmissen werden.'' Paige legte sich auf das Bett, jedoch nicht ohne es vorher gründlich zu untersuchen.

Auch der Rest begab sich zu Bett. Bevor Chris ins Land der Träume glitt, galt sein letzter Gedanke seinem kleinem Bruder.

Bumm bumm. Sein Herz.

Bumm bumm. Dieses Geräusch, er kannte es... . Aber klar!

Bumm bumm. Er träumte. Das hatte er schon mal geträumt.

Bumm bumm. Es war wie letztes Mal. Dieses Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit. Doch etwas fehlte. Die Sorglosigkeit.

Bumm bumm. Er wusste diesmal, wer er war und dass er träumte. Doch was sollte das alles hier darstellen?

Bumm bumm. Bumm bumm. Das Herzschlagen, es wurde schneller!

Bumm bumm. Bumm bumm. Was sollte das? Das Gefühl von Schwerelosigkeit verschwand und er fühlte sich merkwürdig zusammengedrückt.

Bumm. Ein letzter Schlag und dann war es still. Doch es blieb nicht still.

Er hörte ein Lachen. Er kannte die Stimme! Der Dämon! Die Stimme gehörte dem Dämon, der Wyatt entführt hatte. Dann fiel er, er fiel tief...

... und erwachte in seinem Bett, in der dämonischen Bar. Er blickte sich um. Seine Familie schlief noch friedlich. Vielleicht trug der Anblick seiner Familie dazu bei, dass sich sein Atem etwas beruhigte. Er griff sich an die Brust, also könnte er so das ziehen und zerren in seinem Herzen loswerden. Wieso tat es jetzt weh? Er hatte sich nicht angestrengt, denn sonst hatte es ja immer bei Anstrengung weh getan. Und jetzt? Sollte das etwas bedeuten, dass es schlimmer wurde? Hoffentlich nicht, denn schließlich war sein Auftrag noch nicht erfüllt. Außerdem hatte er noch Zeit. Die Ärztin hatte gesagt, dass er noch Wochen hatte. Wochen und nicht Tage! Er schloss die Augen und fiel erneut in einen, diesmal traumlosen, Schlaf.

... und wurde nach wenigen Minuten von seinem Vater geweckt. Zumindest kam es ihm so vor, als ob es nur wenige Minuten wären. Phoebe versuchte auch ihr Glück beim Wecken.

,Paige, aufstehen, die Arbeit ruft!'', sage Phoebe und rüttelte sie. Paige dreht sich um und drückte sich das Kissen auf ihr Gesicht, um Phoebes Stimme irgendwie los zu werden.

,Dann lass sie rufen bis sie heiser wird. Ich bin müde und will weiterschlafen. Fangt schon mal ohne mich an.'' Doch davon ließ Phoebe nicht beeindrucken und zog Paige erstmal die Decke weg.

Piper verdreht genervt die Augen. ,Ihr benehmt euch wie kleine Kinder.''

,Wenn ich als kleines Kind ausschlafen kann, dass lasst mich ausschlafen. Ab jetzt bin ich vier Jahre alt und Kinderarbeit ist übrigens verboten!''

,Sehr witzig Paige, los, aufstehen!''

,Ja Mama Piper!''

Leo und Chris standen verwirrt daneben und guckten etwas dumm aus der Wäsche. Dann wandte sich Leo an Chris.

,Hast du das verstanden?''

,Kein bisschen.''

,Gut, ich dachte schon, es liegt an mir.''

Die fünf machten sich mehr oder weniger wach auf den Weg zur Bar, die unten lag. Ihr Zimmer war im ersten Stock, worüber die Halliwells auch sehr froh waren. Der Barbesitzer begrüßte sie auch sogleich. Na ja, begrüßen konnte man es nicht gerade nennen, zumindest fanden das die Halliwells.

,Da seit ihr ja endlich! Los ihr Weiber, die Tische müssen geschrubbt werden und das sind nicht gerade wenige. Also los und beeilt euch. Denn auch die letzten Bedienungen sind inzwischen über alle Berge, also müsst ihr das alleine machen. Und du, los hinter die Bar. Gläser putzen.''

,Ähm, und was soll ich machen?'', fragte Chris.

,Du wirst die Kisten mit Getränken aus dem Keller hoch schleppen. Die Tür ist das hinten an der Bar. Und sei bloß vorsichtig. Da sind wertvolle Sachen dabei, wenn die Kaputtgehen, wirst du mit ihnen kaputt gehen.''

,Aber natürlich'', sagte Chris und versuchte zu klingen, als wäre das normalste für ihn, eine Morddrohung zu bekommen. In gewisser Weise stimmte das ja auch, wenn mal an den Alltag der Halliwells dachte. Ihm viel auf, dass sie noch gar nicht den Namen ihres Arbeitsgebers kannten. ,Wie heißt du überhaupt?''

,Nennt mich einfach Sascha.''

,Sascha?''

,Ja. Hast du irgendetwas gegen den Namen?''

,Dieser Name ist sehr untypisch für einen Dämonen... .''

,Paige! Das ist dein erster Arbeitstag, willst du Streit anfangen?''

Paige grinste, doch dann erstarrte sie und drehte sich um. ,Woher kennst du meinen Namen?''

Sascha lachte. ,Ich erkenne doch die mächtigen Drei! Aber ihr brauch nichts zu befürchten. Genauso wenig wie eure Wächter. Ich bin nicht daran interessiert, euch das Leben zu nehmen, im Gegenteil. Ihr seit die einzigen, die hier arbeiten wollen. Ich frage euch erst gar nicht, hinter welchem Dämon ihr her seit. Es gibt hier genug Dämonen, die den schnellen Tod verdient haben. Aber vor mir braucht ihr keine Angst zu haben. Ich will euch nichts böses.''

,Das ist schwer zu glauben'', sagte Leo. ,Wir haben keine gute Erfahrungen mit Dämonen gemacht.''

,Tja, dann wird das mal Zeit'', sagte Sascha. Er nahm die Augenklappe ab und strich sich die fast Schulterlangen braunen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Er jetzt sah man, dass er stechend grüne Augen hatte und dass er noch jung war. Ungefähr in Chris' Alter.

,Bist du nicht viel zu jung für einen Barbesitzer?'', fragte Piper.

Sascha lachte. ,Darauf achtet hier keiner. Das Alter ist in der Unterwelt nicht von Bedeutung. Vor daher habe ich genau das richtige Alter. Heute kommen übrigens keine Gäste. Hier muss mal ordentlich durchgeschrubbt werden. Seit dem letzten Angriff muss an vielem hier gearbeitet werden und wen ich schon mal genügend Putzkräfte da habe, dann muss ich das auch mal ausnutzen. Und jetzt genug geredet, an die Arbeit. Packen wir's an!'' Der Dämon hatte eine Art an sich, wie die Halliwells sie noch nie bei einem Dämon erlebt hatten. Es war offen und sprach mit ihnen, als ob sie sich schon Jahrelang kennen würden. Und ohne dass sie es merkten, begannen die Halliwells den Barbesitzer zu mögen. Und zu vertrauen.

,Ja Sir'', sagte Phoebe und schwang ihren Putzlappen. Die nächsten Stunden verbrachten sie mit Tische schrubben, Gläser putzen und Leo stellte seine Handwerkerfähigkeiten unter Beweiß, indem er die ganzen Türen, Tische etc. reparierte, die es dringend nötig hatten. Im Laufe des Tages kamen sich die Halliwells und Sascha näher. Vor allem Chris schloss schnell Freundschaft mit Sascha, was Chris selbst überraschte. Es war, als kannten sie sich schon sehr lange. Es war fast schon unheimlich. Es wurde viel gelacht und sogar Chris vergaß seine Sorgen und den Traum.

Am Ende des Tages saßen die Sechs in der Bar und ruhten sich auf ihren Lorbeeren aus. Jeder von ihnen hatte ein kühles Getränk in der Hand, was Leo zu verdanken war, da er den Kühlschrank wieder repariert hatte. Alle waren erschöpft, aber zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit. Sogar die Musikanlage funktionierte wieder, allerdings waren dafür Chris und Sascha verantwortlich. Die beiden hatten in Teamarbeit die Kiste wieder funktionstüchtig gemacht, worauf die beiden besonders stolz waren.

,Man sind wir gut'', sagte Paige. ,Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass man mit einem Dämon so viel Spaß haben kann. Und du trachtest uns wirklich nicht nach dem Leben? Vielleicht versuchst du ja nur unser Vertrauen zu gewinnen, um uns spät in der Nacht zu ermorden.''

Sascha lachte. ,Nein, darum macht euch keine Sorgen. Ich bin froh, mal jemanden zu haben mit dem man sich zivilisiert unterhalten kann. Diese Dämonen sind auf Dauer kein Gesprächspartner.''

,Kann ich mir vorstellen'', sagte Chris. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen wie es ist, ständig von Dämonen umgeben zu sein. Aber dieser Dämon war anders als alle Dämonen, die bisher seinen Weg gekreuzt hatten. Er hätte sich nie träumen lassen, einmal einen netten Dämon zu treffen. Und aus irgendeinem Grund war er sich sicher, dass Sascha sie auch nicht hinters Lichts führen wollte. Diesem Dämon konnte man vertrauen.

Oder?

Wie kein Kommentar? Was das letzte Kapitel so schlecht? Da muss man was ändern… also habe ich das Kapitel mal anders Aufgeteilt. Findet ihr das besser so mit der Unterteilung? Oder war es in den Kapiteln davor besser? Oder würdet ihr es anders besser finden? Schreib mir was!


	15. Misstrauen

Liz Black: Jaja, ich kenn das schon von dir, du bist doch immer zu faul, um irgendwas zu machen, sei es um die katze zu füttern (hast du überhaupt eine Katze? xD) oder um dich einzuloggen. Ist doch alles das selbe. xD Macht nichts, wenn du mal nicht geschrieben hast. Zumindest werde ich dir nicht gleich den Kopf abreißen (wo ist die Kettensäge… such) Schön, dass dir die Aufteilung so besser gefällt. Hättest ja was sagen können, aber nein, dass machst du ja nicht. Ja, also wenn du in der Story nach Rechtschreibfehlern gehst… na ja, themawechsel… xD Jaha, Sascha hat da noch was… aber was, sage ich nicht… xD ja, also mit kleiner Bruder meinte ich schon Wyatt, aber halt das Baby. Hätte ich großer Bruder geschrieben, könnte ich ja auch den Massenmörder aus der Zukunft meinen. Aber danke, dass du mir den Logikfehler gesagt hast, nächstes Mal drücke ich mich dann besser aus. Ach, ich laber zu viel, les einfach das Kapitel! xD Und dann schreib was dazu, wenn du nicht wieder zu faul dazu bist… xD

PS: Ich was anna Nordsee. Wozu in den Süde, wenn es auch hier warm ist, also warm war ;-)

**Kapitel 15**

**Misstrauen**

Nach einer kurzen Nacht und nachdem die Bar kurz aufgebaut wurde, füllte sich diese auch schnell mit Gästen. Die Halliwells waren erstaunt darüber, wie viele Dämonen sich schon am frühen Morgen besaufen konnten. Die Tatsache, dass der Laden erst vor ein paar Tagen angegriffen wurde, schien keinen zu interessieren. Die Schwestern wuselten durch die Tische hindurch und bekamen dabei ab und zu Hilfe von Chris, wenn er zu voll wurde. Leo und Sascha standen hinter der Bar und kümmerten sich nach wie vor um die Getränke.

,Die Dämonen sind heute verdammt friedlich'', sagte Sascha zu Chris, der sich an die Bar gesetzt hatte, um sich eine kleine Pause zu gönnen. ,Noch keine Prügelei... das ist zu ruhig hier.''

,Beschwerst du dich etwas darüber?'', fragte Chris. ,Ich finde es ganz schön so. Es muss doch nicht immer Aktion sein, oder?''

Sascha lachte. ,Nein, natürlich nicht, aber irgendwie macht mir das Sorgen. Heute wird noch etwas passieren, ich spüre das.''

,Ach was, jetzt denk mal ein bisschen positiv. Heute wird nichts passieren, zumindest nicht schlimmes'', sagte Chris und fügte noch ein,,Hoffe ich.''

,Also bist du doch nicht 100ig sicher.''

,Ach sei doch ruhig.''

,Du arbeitest für mich Chris, schon vergessen?'', grinse Sascha. ,Du hast also einer Meinung mit mir zu sein.''

,Ah, ich soll also pessimistisch sein?''

,Genau.''

,Sascha, soll ich ehrlich sein? Ich versteh dich nicht'', lachte Chris.

Chris verstand nicht wieso, aber er hatte diesen Dämon in sein Herz geschlossen. Er verstand sich super mit dem Dämon, es war, als würde er ihn schon lange kennen. Doch Chris wusste, dass das nicht sein konnte. Er kannte Sascha nicht aus der Zukunft und auch in dieser Zeitebene hatte er nicht das Vergnügen gehabt, Sascha kennen zu lernen. Wahrscheinlich waren das alles nur Hirngespinste. Vielleicht war er auch nur froh darüber, endlich mal jemanden gefunden zu haben, mit dem er sich gut verstand.

,Chris, nicht einschlafen'', sagte Sascha.

,Hä? Was?''

,Du schläfst ja während einer Unterhaltung ein. Um wach zu werden, könntest du mal etwas Bier aus dem Keller holen, das wird nämlich langsam knapp'', sagte Sascha grinsend.

,Sklaventreiber'', murmelte Chris.

,Hast du was gesagt?''

,Nein, ich habe nur gehustet.''

Grinsend sah Sascha Chris hinterher, wie er sich einen Weg zwischen den Tischen hindurch suchte.

Leo hatte die ganze Szene beobachtet, schließlich musste er, wie Sascha, hinter der Bar bedienen und war somit nicht weit vom Geschehen entfernt. Einerseits war Leo froh darüber, dass sein Sohn endlich einen Freund gefunden, andererseits beunruhigte es ihn etwas, dass es ausgerechnet ein Dämon war, mit dem sein Sohn Freundschaft geschlossen hatte. Er seufzte innerlich. Wieso konnte er keine normale Familie haben? Er könnte sich gar kein normales Leben mehr vorstellen. Aber war ein bisschen Normalität zu viel verlangt?

Er hoffte nur, dass es richtig war, einem Dämonen zu vertrauen. Er wollte nicht, dass ein Sohn mit den falschen Leuten in Kontakt kam. Na ja, vielleicht war es dafür etwas zu spät, wenn man bedenkt, wie viele Dämonen sie schon gejagt haben. Aber was wusste er eigentlich von Chris? So gut wie nichts. Er kannte noch nicht einmal seinen Geburtstag. Er wusste nicht, was sein Sohn in seiner Freizeit machte, außer Dämonen zu jagen und er wusste nicht, ob sein Sohn überhaupt viele Freunde gehabt hatte, oder ob er eher ein ruhiger Mensch war.

Er wusste nur, dass er selbst ein schlechter Vater für ihn gewesen war. Aber er konnte nicht mit Chris über die Zukunft reden. Und Chris wollte das anscheinend auch nicht. Wahrscheinlich wollte er vergessen und das hier und jetzt genießen, wobei man jetzt gerade nicht von genießen reden konnte. Immerhin war sein großer Bruder entführt worden und er musste jetzt in der Unterwelt für einen Dämon arbeiten. Das entsprach nicht wirklich einer Vorstellung von einer heilen Familie.

Was hatte es nur so weiter kommen lassen? Dass jetzt die Kinder für die Taten ihrer Eltern büßen mussten. Chris litt darunter, dass er, Leo, in der Zukunft Fehler machen würde. Er würde nicht auf Wyatt aufpassen, wenn man ihn auf die falsche Seite zog. Er war kein gute Vater. Hoffentlich würde er dem zukünftigen Chris eine bessere Zukunft bieten können.

,Hallo, schläfst du?''

,Äh, was?''

Leo hatte nicht bemerkt, dass ein Dämon versucht hatte, bei ihm etwas zu bestellen. Also wedelte dieser kurzerhand seiner Hand vor Leos Gesicht rum.

,Na endlich, darf man hier auch was bestellen?''

Leo nickte und mixte das Gewünschte Getränk zusammen.

Später standen die drei Frauen hinter der Theke und Chris, Sascha und Leo brachten die Getränke, dass war am Morgen so beschlossen worden, damit die drei nicht die ganze Zeit Getränke bringen mussten und auch mal etwas Pause machen konnten. Außerdem waren so alle gleichberechtigt, denn jeder hatte so ziemlich den selben Job. Auch sie redeten über Sascha und genau wie Leo machten sie sich Gedanken darüber, dass sich Chris so gut mit ihm verstand.

,Was haltet ihr von Sascha?'', fragte Phoebe, während sie Gläser polierte.

,Ich weiß nicht'', sagte Piper. ,Eigentlich würde ich sagen, er ist ein netter Kerl, aber die Tatsache dass er ein Dämon ist, trägt nicht gerade zu seiner Vertrauenswürdigkeit bei.''

,Ich verstehe dich sehr gut, sagte Paige und reichte einem übel riechendem Dämon ein Getränk, dass sie selbst dann nicht trinken würde, wenn sie am verdursten wäre. ,Ich meine, Chris vertraut ihm voll und ganz, obwohl er ein Dämon ist, aber ich habe da so meine Zweifel.''

,Ja, ich meine, dieser Dämon kennt unsere wahre Identität und vielleicht heuert er gerade Dämonen an, die uns in der Nacht umbringen sollen'', sagte Piper.

,Uah'', sagte Phoebe und ein kalter Schauer fuhr ihr über den Rücken. ,Ich will heute noch in Ruhe schlafen, ja?''

,Ich glaube, im Moment haben wir keine andere Wahr als abzuwarten'', sagte Piper und sah zu Sascha, der gerade ein Tablett über seinem Hopf balancierte, damit er überhaupt sich überhaupt zwischen den Tischen hindurch schlängeln konnte.

,Abwarten und einem Dämon vertrauen, na das kann ja heiter werden.''

,Und Paige, du hast noch was vergessen. Wir müssen noch Wyatt retten und einen übermächtigen Dämonen denjenigen vernichten, der den Laden hier angegriffen hat'', sagte Phoebe. ,Also alles ganz easy.''

,Haha, ja klar'', sagte Paige.

Sascha und Chris waren inzwischen an der Theke angekommen und Sascha sagte,,Chris und ich werden euch drei jetzt ablösen, denn wir brauchen mehr Leute zum Kellnern, als hinter der Theke, ok?''

,Ja Chef'', sagte Phoebe und fünf Minuten später standen Chris und Sascha hinter der Theke.

,Du Chris'', sagte Sascha.

,Hm?''

,Finde ich toll von dir.''

Chris sah Sascha an. ,Was findest du toll von mir?''

,Das du mir so vertraust. Ich meine, du kennst mich kaum und ich bin ein Dämon.''

Chris lächelte. ,Also, ich glaube man kann dir vertrauen. Frag mich jetzt nicht wieso ich dir vertraue, aber ich tue es. Und ich glaube nicht, dass du uns etwas böses willst.''

,Na wenigstens du glaubst das nicht. Die Schwestern und Leo glaube bestimmt, dass ich schon die Kopfgeldjäger auf euch gehetzt habe'', murmelte Sascha.

,Das glaube ich nicht'', sagte Chris und klopfte Sascha aufmunternd auf die Schulter. ,Du bist schon irgendwie ein anständiger Kerl. Außerdem weiß ich sehr gut, wie es ist, wenn einem nur Misstraut wird.''

,Das ist kein schönes Gefühl, nicht?''

,Nein'', sagte Chris und sah gedankenverloren zu den Schwestern und zu Leo, die durch die Bar wuselten. ,Nein, dass ist wirklich kein schönes Gefühl.''

Hey Leutz! xD Und jetzt mal ein Wort an die Stillen Leser: Schreibt mir! xD Ich freue mich immer riesig darüber!

Und: Freuen schneller schreiben schneller nächstes Kapitel

Ergibt Sinn, oder? xD Also, schreibt mir!

Bis dene! Hanna


	16. Der Angriff

Nessie: Is ja egal, du hast jetzt geschrieben, ich weiß also, dass du noch am Leben bist, also ist alles ok. Hm… Chris würde Mal zusammenbrechen.. du hast mich gerade auf eine wunderbare Idee gebracht.. xD Ja, ob Sascha wirklich so nett ist, wie er tut… lass dich überraschen! Gott bin ich fies…

Liz Black: Oh mein Gott! Du hast dich eingeloggt? Bist du krank? Geht es dir nicht gut, soll ich einen Arzt holen? Nein, liber nicht, dann kannst du mir keinen tollen Kommentare mehr schreiben… ach, die Arme Katze deiner Gastfamilie…. Du lügt, die ist bestimmt verhungert… nein, scherz, ich bin ja nicht fies (nein). Aha, Sascha ist ein "Midlife-Crisis-Dämon". Den Begriff kannte ich noch nicht… wow, ich habe etwas von dir gelernt, ich fass es nicht… xD Er sucht den Sinn der Lebens? Den solltest du auch mal suchen… ;-) Wie ich soll sagen, was mit dem los ist? Nein, dann kannst du ja nicht mehr herum rästeln und das wäre ja langweilig! xD Ja, in diesem Kapitel wird die Action schon mal angedeutet, das kommt noch, nur ich glaube, ich bin nicht so gut in Actionsachen, deshalb taste ich mich erstmal an das Thema ran, klar soweit? ACH; Chrissie mag Action, der weiß das nur noch nicht. Ich habe mich übrigens extra für dich beeilt! Ich habe das Kapitel heute morgen um drei Uhr fertig geschrieben (bei und ist Stadtfest, deshalb die Nachtschicht!) Also, wehe du hast noch was zu meckern! Ich hätte es schon eher on gestellt, aber das Internet mag mich nicht… xD

**Kapitel 16**

**Der Angriff**

Die Bar begann langsam sich zu leeren. In der Unterwelt waren die Dämonen meistens um die Mittagszeit in der Bar, da sie in der Nacht ihren Geschäften nachgingen und sich nicht in Kneipen und ähnlichem aufhielten. Dafür waren die Halliwells mehr als dankbar, denn obwohl es erst sieben Uhr war, waren sie Hundemüde und erschöpft.

,Oh Mann'', sagte Paige und setzte sich an einen der inzwischen leer gewordenen Tische. ,Tun mir die Füße weh.''

,Ich kann dich trösten Paige, in spätestens zwei Stunden ist hier keine Menschenseele mehr. Dann müssen wir nur noch aufräumen und dann habt ihr frei'', sagte Sascha grinsend, als er an ihr vorbei ging.

,Frei? Wow, man überlegen... wenn ich die Stunde abziehe, die ich täglich zum schlafen brauche, dann habe ich ungefähr Null Minuten Freizeit.''

,Na immerhin etwas'', sagte Sascha, der inzwischen wieder hinter der Bar stand. ,Ich habe gar keine Freizeit.''

,Und wo ist da der Unterschied?''

,Paige, versuche erst gar nicht, ihn zu verstehen'', sagte Chris und setzte sich neben Paige. ,Du bist automatisch zum scheitern verurteilt.''

,Hey, wer wird denn hier Pause machen'', sagte Leo und sah Paige und Chris an.

,Wir nicht'', sagte Paige und Chris gleichzeitig und standen auf.

,So ein Sklaventreiben'', murmelte Paige zu Chris.

,Aber total'', sagte Chris ebenso leise und nickte zustimmend.

,Wer flüstert der lügt'', sagte Phoebe, die gerade mit Piper und mit leeren Tabletten in den Händen zu ihnen kamen.

,Ach, wir doch nicht'', sagte Paige mit einer ordentlichen Portion Ironie in der Stimme.

Chris lachte. Er fühlte sich hier so unbeschwert. Da war seltsam. Zuhause, in seiner Zeit, hatte er im Hause der Halliwells keinen Frieden gefunden und sich nie wirklich heimisch gefühlt und hier, in der Vergangenheit in der Unterwelt in einer Bar bei Dämonen fühlte er sich irgendwie zuhause und verstanden. Er hatte einen Freund gefunden und er wusste, dass seine Familie ihm inzwischen vertraute. Das Problem mit dem Dämon würden sie auch noch beseitigen, Wyatt würde gerettet werden und alles wäre wieder in Ordnung. Zumindest fast alles.

Denn da war immer noch die Sache mit seinem Herzen. Inzwischen hatte er sich damit abgefunden, dass er jung sterben würde. Na ja, er versuchte immer noch es zu verkraften, aber ein Teil von ihm wollte das alles immer noch nicht wahr haben. Erst jetzt begann er, sein Leben wirklich zu leben. Erst jetzt konnte er seine Familie wirklich seine Familie nennen. Er begann damit, das Leben zu genießen, obwohl das Leben fast vorbei war, obwohl sein Bruder entführt worden war und obwohl er bald sterben würde. Er wusste noch nicht einmal, ob er überhaupt gezeugt werden würde. So wie es im Moment aussah, standen die Chancen schlecht für ihn. Er glaubte kaum, dass Leo und Piper mitten auf einer Dämonen Jagd ein Kind zeugen würden.

,Chris, was schaust du so düster'', fragte Phoebe.

,Da fragst du noch? Es sind noch ungefähr zwei Stunden bist Feierabend'', maulte Paige. ,Wenn das kein Grund ist, betrübt zu sein, dann weiß ich auch nicht weiter.''

,Wenn du so viel arbeiten würdest, wie du dich beschwerst, dann könntest du locker die Arbeit für uns sechs erledigen'', sagte Sascha.

Paige wollte gerade zum protestieren ansetzten, als ein Dämon an ihr vorbei flog, gegen die Wand krachte und zu Boden fiel. Die sechs wandten ihre Köpfe Blinzschnell in die Richtung, aus der der Dämon geflogen kam. ,Oh nein'', flüsterte Sascha geschockt.

Dort im Eingang der Bar stand ein Dämon. Kein gewöhnlicher Dämon. Er war so groß, dass sein Kopf fast die Decke streifte und die Decke war hoch. Die Größe des Dämons war irgendwo zwischen zwei und drei Metern. Den Dicken Mantel den er umhatte, machte ihn noch voluminöser, als er ohnehin schon war. Er sah aus wie eine Kreuzung zwischen einem Riesen und einem hässlichen Dämonen. Er holte tief Luft.

,Runter'', schrie Sascha und zog Chris mit sich unter die Theke.

Die Halliwells folgten seinem Beispiel und das gerade noch rechtzeitig. Der Dämon brüllte und dann ging alles ganz schnell. Als er brüllte ging eine Art Welle von ihm aus und die Dämonen flogen von ihm weg, Tische und Stuhle fielen um und man hörte viele Schreie. Holz splitterte und Glas zersprang und immer noch die angsterfüllten Schreie der Dämonen. Chris sah, wie Piper sich aufrichtet und ihre Hände hob, um ihn zu sprengen.

Er sah zum Dämon, der zusammenzuckte und still wurde. Aber er explodierte nicht. Er blieb einfach stehen und sah sich um, als ob er eben gerade erst bemerkt hatte, dass er eine ganze Bar in Schutt und Asche gelegt hatte. Die meisten Dämonen standen auf und liefen oder krochen an dem Dämonen vorbei und flüchteten aus der Bar. Der Dämon ließ es geschehen. Ihr interessierten die Dämonen nicht, er sah die ganze Zeit zur Theke hinüber, wo die Sechs inzwischen standen und nicht mehr hinter den Tischen Schutz von fliegenden Holzsplittern suchten.

,Na Sascha, hast du wieder ein paar Idioten gefunden, die für dich arbeiten?''

Der Dämonen hatte eine tiefe und durchdringende Stimme, die einen eine Gänsehaut bekommen ließ. Er kam ein paar Schritte auf die Theke zu und Chris fühlte einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Arm. Sascha hielt ihn immer noch am Arm fast und je näher der Dämon kram, desto mehr verkrampfte er sich und seine Finger gruben sich in Chris' Arm. Er hatte panische Angst.

,Ach, hast du etwa Angst?''

,Nein, hat er nicht!'', sagte Chris. Was hatte er eigentlich zu befürchten? Er würde eh sterben. Dann halt etwas früher als erwartet, wenn er sich jetzt mit dem Dämon anlegen würde, aber dann würde er wenigstens seine Familie beschützen. Und seinen Freund. Er hatte auch in seiner Zeit kaum Freunde gehabt und als er in die Vergangenheit gereist war, hatte er gar keine mehr gehabt. Wyatt hatte alles zerstört und das sollte nicht noch einmal passieren.

,Oh und wer bist du, dass du so etwas behaupten kannst?''

,Ich heiße Chris und bin sein Freund und wer bist du, dass du dir das Recht nimmst, hier einfach so alles zu zerstören?''

Die Halliwells sahen Chris an. So selbstbewusst kannten sie ihn gar nicht.

Der Dämon lacht und sagte,,Du gefällst mir, es wird mir ein vergnügen sein, dich zu töten. Und ich kann zerstören, was auch immer ich will.''

Zum Beweis seiner Worte schlug er mit der Faust gegen die Decke, wodurch ein Loch entstand. Die Sechs zuckten zusammen und sahen den Dämon an.

,Wenn du so mutig bist, dann töte uns doch!''

,Chris, bist du wahnsinnig?'', fragte Leo leise.

,Lass mich nur machen'', sagte Chris.

,Willst du etwa sterben?'', fragte der Dämon.

,Ich sterbe so oder so irgendwann. Ob jetzt früher oder später spielt jetzt auch keine Rolle mehr'', sagte Chris und er stimmte sogar. So sehr fürchtete er sich nicht mehr vor dem Tod, wie am Anfang.

,Weißt du was, du gefällt mir. Ich fände es schade, wenn du sterben willst. Ich werde dir noch etwas Zeit geben, darüber nachzudenken. Verbring doch noch etwas Zeit mit deinen Freunden und denk darüber nach, ob du wirklich sterben wirst. Denn du willst nicht sterben und wenn du das weißt, dann macht es noch mehr Spaß, dich zu zerquetschen'', lachte der Dämon und dann ging er einfach hinaus, als wäre nichts gewesen. Er schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und hinterließ eine zerstörte Bar und sechs verwirrte Leute.

,Okay, was war das?'', fragte Leo und sah zu Chris hinüber. ,Wie hast du das geschafft, den Dämon rauszukriegen?''

,Das hast du doch gesehen Leo! Chris, mein Lieblingswächter!'', sagte Paige und jubelte.

Sascha seufzte. ,Das ist noch einmal gut gegangen, aber ihr habt gehört, der kommt wieder und dann wird er mehr zerstören, als nur die Bar.''

,Ja, aber jetzt wissen wir, was auf uns zu kommt! Und außerdem haben wir Heimvorteil. Und fällt schon was ein'', sagte Paige.

,Ja, uns fällt schon was ein'', sagte Chris, obwohl er nicht wirklich an seine Worte glaubte.

Hallöle! xD Ich bin ja immer noch dafür, dass auch mal die Stillen Leser was schreiben… hallo? Habt ihr gehört? Schreibt was! xD

Bis dene! Hanna


	17. Traumdeutung

Nessie: Auch wenn die dir immer gefallen, schreib mir trotzdem was, ja? Deine Reviews gefallen mir auch immer! xD Ja Chris ist mutig... aber auch nur, weil er nichts mehr zu verlieren hat... ja, du hast mich auf eine super idee gebracht... lass dich überraschen! Vielleicht bringe ich deine idee schon im nächsten kapitel mit ein!

**Kapitel 17**

**Traumdeutung**

,Na super, wir haben alles so schön aufgeräumt und dann kommt ein Dämon und macht alles kaputt.''

,Paige beschwer dich nicht, du solltest froh sein, dass du noch am Leben bist'', sagte Sascha, der zusammen mit Leo das Loch in der Decke mit Brettern zunagelte. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich und er fügte hinzu,,Die letzten Male sind weniger Glücklich ausgegangen. Diesmal ist wenigstens niemand gestorben.''

,Ja, jetzt hast du mich total aufgemuntert'', sagte Paige und fegte die Holzsplitter zusammen.

,Na ja, es sieht immerhin wieder einigermaßen nach Bar aus und nicht mehr nach Schlachtfeld'', sagte Piper.

,Das hat auch lang genug gedauert. Wie lange arbeiten wir hier schon? Drei Stunden?'', fragte Phoebe.

,Mehr'', sagte Chris und er wischte den letzten Tisch ab. ,Und trotzdem sind wir noch nicht fertig.''

,Ich kann nicht mehr Leute. Tut mir Leid, ich bin am Ende meiner Kräfte'', sagte Paige. ,Ihr könnt machen was ihr wollt, aber ich gehe jetzt ins Bett, gute Nacht.'' Und noch bevor die anderen etwas sagen konnten, war sie die Treppe hinauf verschwunden.

,Ich gehe auch ins Bett', sagte Sascha. ,Und ihr solltet das auch tun, denn ich bezweifle, dass morgen Gäste kommen werden, also werden wir morgen auch noch Zeit zum aufräumen haben.''

,Danke! Ich hätte sowieso in spätestens fünf Minuten das Handtuch geworfen'', sagte Phoebe und machte sich mit Piper auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer.

Chris gähnte ein ,Gute Nacht Sascha!'' und ging ebenfalls nach oben, gefolgt von Leo.

Chris brauchte nur das Kissen zu berühren und schon war er eingeschlafen...

Bumm bumm. Sein Herzschlag.

Bumm bumm. Nicht schon wieder!

Bumm bumm. Er träumt wieder!

Bumm bumm. Was sollte dieser Traum?

Bumm bumm. Was sollte diese leere und dieses Gefühl von Schwerelosigkeit?

Bumm bumm. Bumm bumm. Der Herzschlag wurde schneller, wie beim letzten Mal

Bumm bumm. Bumm bumm. Da war es wieder, das Gefühl, dass er zusammengedrückt wurde.

Bumm bumm. Bumm bumm. Und es war nicht nur ein Gefühl, er wurde wirklich zusammengedrückt!

Bumm bumm. Bumm bumm. Es fühlte sich an, als ob man seine Lunge zerdrücken würde.

Bumm bumm. Bumm bumm. Er bekam keine Luft mehr, und jetzt hörte er seine eigenes Röcheln.

Bumm bumm. Bumm bumm. Bumm bumm. Sein Herzschlag wurde schneller, hektischer.

Bumm. Ein letzter Schlag, dann war die Stille wieder da, wie beim letzten Mal.

Er hustete. Er wurde nicht mehr gewürgt!

Und jetzt fühlte er mehr. Er schwebte in einem Nichts.

Aber dieses Nichts musste ein großer Raum sein, sonst würde sein Husten nicht widerhallen.

Er hatte keinen Boden unter der Füßen und das war es, was ihm am meisten Sorgen machte.

Er hörte nichts auf zu husten und hielt sich die Hand von den Mund.

Und er spürte etwas. Er spürte das Blut an seiner Hand. Eine klebende Flüssigkeit.

Er hustete Blut! Und es hörte nicht auf!

Er hustete und ihm wurde schwindelig.

Er hätte längst den Boden unter seinen Füßen verloren, wenn da ein Boden gewesen wäre.

Ihm wurde schwindelig.

Sollte er jetzt hier sterben? Hier, in einem Traum?

Denn es fühlte sich so an, als würde er gleich sterben.

Morgen würden Leo und die Schwestern seinen leblosen Körper im Bett vorfinden.

Leo würde den Schwestern sagen, wer er war und dann standen seine Chancen, gezeugt zu werden gleich null.

Da war es wieder! Das Lachen des Dämons!

Er lachte ihn aus! Und er lachte vor Freue, dass er bald sterben wurde.

Das Lachen schien von überall her zu kommen.

Es schien von den Wänden wiederzuhallen.

Dieses Lachen!

Von dem Dämon, der Wyatt hatte.

Wyatt.

Er hatte es nicht geschafft, seinen großen Bruder zu retten.

Er war umsonst in die Vergangenheit gereist.

Er hatte versagt.

Wieso hatte er das Gefühl, hier zu sterben?

Er wollte nicht sterben!

Das würde er auch noch nicht, schließlich was das hier nur ein Traum!

Nur ein Traum...

Nur wieso glaubte er seinen Worten nicht?

Das war zu real!

Immer noch hustete er und das Geräusch vermischte sich mit dem Lachen das Dämons und alles hallte von den Wänden wieder.

Chris wurde schwindelig, er hörte auf zu husten und nach Luft zu schnappen.

Er brachte eh nichts.

Er fiel, verlor das Bewusstsein.

Er fiel tief und es war ihm egal.

Sollte er doch fallen.

Sollte er doch sterben.

Er hatte versagt.

Im Moment war ihm alles egal.

Er erwachte in seinem Bett in der Bar. Er saß kerzengerade und sein Atem ging schnell. Er lebte! Er sah zu seiner Familie. Wieso hatte er sich gerade gewünscht zu sterben? Er war doch eigentlich so überzeugt gewesen, hatte dem Dämon die Stirn geboten, war in der Höhle der Kannibalendämonen über sich hinausgewachsen und hatte einen für ihn viel zu starken Zauber ausgesprochen. Und ein Traum hatte ihn in die Knie gezwungen. Ein Traum! Als kleines Kind fürchtete man sich von Alpträumen, doch er war kein Kind mehr! Er schlug die Bettdecke zurück und verließ leise das Zimmer. Er schlich die Treppe hinunter und setzte sich an einen der Tische. Er musste nachdenken. Doch dazukam er nicht, denn ein ,Was machst du denn hier?'', ließ ihn zusammenfahren.

Er fuhr herum. Sascha stand hinter ihm, mit einer Flasche Bier in der Hand. Anscheinend war er gerade aus dem Keller gekommen.

,Du siehst ja furchtbar aus'', sagte Sascha geradeheraus und stellte das Bier vor Chris ab. ,Warte einen Moment, ich hole noch ein Bier.''

Er ließ Chris kurz allein und kam mit einer weiteren Brieflasche wieder. Er setzte sich neben Chris.

,Und jetzt erzähl mal, was bedrückt dich Chris?'', sagte Sascha, doch Chris antwortete nicht. ,Chris?''

Sascha sah Chris an und erst jetzt bemerkte er die Tränen, die über Chris Wangen liefen.

,Hey, was ist denn los?'', fragte Sascha und legte eine Hand auf Chris' Schulter.

,Mein Leben geht gerade den Bach hinunter und ich kann nichts dagegen tun!'' Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und ließ seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf.

Sascha schlang seine Arme um Chris und zog ihn an sich. ,Shhh, ist ja gut.'' Chris krallte seine Hände in das Shirt von Sascha und all die angestauten Gefühle, die er versteckt und verdrängt hatte, seit er in die Vergangenheit gereist war, brachen nur aus ihm heraus. Sascha strich ihm immer wieder beruhigend durchs Harr und über den Rücken und flüsterte die ganze Zeit beruhigende Worte und versuchte Chris so halt zu geben.

Chris konnte sich nicht beruhigen. Immer mehr Tränen entflohen seinen Augen und immer wieder neue folgten ihnen. Die Strapazen der letzten Wochen, Monate von vor allem der letzten Tagen forderten ihren Tribut. Er versuchte immer stark zu sein und keine Gefühle zu zeigen, schließlich durften ihm die Schwestern doch nicht auf die Schliche kommen. Vor ihnen, seiner Familie, konnte er keine Tränen zeigen, aber hier, vor einem eigentlich völlig fremden Dämon, zeigte er sie. Und es tat gut, sie zeigen zu können. Er saß lange so da und nach einer Ewigkeit versiegten endlich seine Tränen. Sascha sah ihm in die Augen.

,Geht's wieder?'' Chris nickte und Sascha fügte hinzu,,Und jetzt erzählt erst einmal. Was meinst du, mit „Dein Leben geht den Bach hinunter"?''

Chris erzählte. Und er ließ nichts aus. Zumindest fast nichts. Er begann bei seiner Reise in die Vergangenheit und erzählte davon, wer er war und warum er hier war. Er erzählte von seinen Ängsten, dass Wyatt etwas passiert sein könnte und dass er wahrscheinlich nicht gezeugt werden würde und dass er versagt hatte, dass er Schuld daran war, dass Wyatt entführt worden war und er erzählte von dem Traum, der ihm eben so viel Angst machte. Nur die Tatsache, dass er Todkrank war, ließ er aus. Das wollte er nicht sagen, auch wenn er nicht genau wusste, warum.

Sascha saß da und hörte die ganze Zeit zu. Das hatte noch nie jemand gemacht. Chris war das gar nicht gewöhnt. Nie hatte ihm jemand einfach so zugehört, ohne ihn zu unterbrechen, ohne Frage zu stellen. Und Chris war ungemein dankbar dafür.

Als er geendet hatte, sagte Sascha nur,,Wow. Ich habe schon viele Geschichten gehört, aber deine stellt alles bisherige in den Schatten. Du hast ganz schön was mitgemacht.''

Chris nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus der Bierflasche und seufzte. ,Immer wenn ich denke, dass es nicht mehr schlimmer geht, kommt eine kurze Pause, aber auch damit eine weitere, größere, Katastrophe folgen kann. Also ist das hier nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. So wie immer.''

,Weißt du, du erinnerst mich ein bisschen an mich.''

,Was?''

,Na ja, meine Familie will auch nicht wirklich was mit mir zu tun haben, was bei dir in deiner Zeit ja auch so war. Du bist genau wie ich am Rande der Verzweiflung wegen eines Dämons und wir beide haben eine ziemlich harte Vergangenheit. Und wie träumen den gleichen Traum. Also finde ich schon, dass wir uns in vielen Dingen ähnlich sind.''

,Was!'' Chris verschluckte sich an seinem Bier. ,Moment mal, was soll das heißen? Du hast den selben Traum gehabt? Genau den gleichen?''

,Alles ist dunkel, Schwerelosigkeit, du hörst die Dinge die dir Angst machen und die Laute hallen wieder, werden lauter, bringen dich um den Verstand und lassen dich verzweifeln. Ja, ich kenne diesen Traum.''

,Und warum träumst du das selbe wie ich?''

,Nicht genau das selbe. Die Geräusche waren bei mir anders. Diesen Traum haben nicht viele. Eigentlich so gut wie gar keine. Normale Menschen können nicht davon träumen, nur wir Zauberwesen. Dieser Traum konfrontiert uns mit den Gefühlen, die wir versuchen zu verdrängen. Wenn diese Gefühle drohen, uns zu verschlingen, dann werden wir von uns selber dazu gezwungen, uns im Schlaf mit den Gefühlen auseinander zu setzten.''

,Und ich dachte schon, ich träume so einen Schwachsinn, weil ich durchdrehe'', sagte Chris.

,Na ja, genauso genommen bist du auch kurz von dem Durchdrehen. Der Traum hilft die ja dabei, nicht durchzudrehen'', erklärte Sascha.

,Und wie höre ich auf, so was zu träumen?''

,Ich glaube, du hast schon dafür gesorgt, indem du dich bei mir ausgesprochen hast. Aber das war schon so ein Warnsignal, dass deine Angst die Oberhand übernehmen will. Du hättest dich jemanden anvertrauen sollen! Was ist mit Leo? Der weiß doch, wer du bist.''

,Ja, gerade weil er weiß, wer ich bin, kann ich ihm nichts sagen. Er ist mein Vater und weiß es erst seit ein paar Tagen. Ich weiß nicht, ich kann ihm doch nicht einfach sagen, dass ich sein Sohn bin und ihm gleichzeitig sagen, dass er alles falsch gemacht hat und er einer der Gründe ist, warum mein Leben in Scherben vor mir liegt. Wenn er für der Zukünftigen Chris ein guter Vater werden soll, dann will ich ihm nicht sagen, dass er alles falsch machen wird. Also, wenn es den Zukünftigen Chris geben wird. Ich hoffe du verstehst was ich dir mitteilen will, denn so langsam verstehe ich mich selber nicht mehr.''

,Na ja, so einigermaßen steige ich da noch durch, aber wenn noch weitere deiner Familiengeschichten erzählst, muss ich passen.''

Chris sah Sascha an. ,Danke.''

,Gern geschehen! ... Wofür eigentlich?''

,Dafür, dass du mir zugehört hast und meine Heulerei ertragen hast.''

,Bittebitte. Dafür sind Freunde doch schließlich da!'', sagte Sascha.

,Und dafür, dass ich dich als meinen Freund bezeichnen darf, denn wenn ich ehrlich sein darf, hatte ich noch nie einen richtigen Freund'', sagte Chris.

,Ich auch nicht. Ich meine, unter Dämonen gibt es so etwas wie Freundschaft nicht. Sie wird zumindest anders definiert, als bei euch.''

,Na ja, auf jeden Fall danke.''

,Ich muss mich auch bedanken Chris. Du bist doch schließlich mein Mädchen für alles'', grinste Sascha.

,Sehr witzig'', lachte Chris.

,So mein Mädel, ich glaube, da wir beide ohnehin nicht mehr einschlafen können und die anderen auch in ein paar Stunden aufstehen werden, können wir hier weiter aufräumen und wenn die anderen auch wach sind, dann werden wir die Bude hier einbruchsicher machen.''

,Wie willst du die Bar einbruchsicher machen? Also, Dämoneneinbruchsicher?''

,Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber wir machen das schon irgendwie'', sagte Sascha einer ordentlichen Portion Optimismus in der Stimme.

,Ja klar, wir schaffen das schon!''

,Richtig mein Mädel, wir schaffen das schon!''

,Sascha?''

,Ja Chris?''

,Nenn mich nie wieder Mädel.''

,Ja mein Mädel!''

Und als Chris Sascha durch die ganze Bar jagte, hatte er das Gefühl, einen Freund fürs Leben gefunden zu haben.

Ich hätte das Kapitel schon eher on gestellt, aber mein Internet war der Meinung, sich einen Virus einfangen zu müssen. Also bin ich jetzt einfach mal in eine Internetcafe gegangen. Extra für euch! Ich habe das vorher noch nie gemacht xD. Und ich habe das Kapitel auch extra für euch etwas länger geschrieben. Wollt ihr mir als Belohnung nicht ein Review geben? ;-)


	18. Ich bin immer für dich da

Nessie: Das finde ich gut, weil auf der Internetseite hier schreibt mir irgendwie kaum jemand… xD Und in diesem Kapitel habe ich deine Idee eingebracht, mit dem überarbeiten und so… also du bist Schuld, dass Chris so leiden muss! Schäm dich! Was ich sonst noch so auf Alger habe… harhar… das willst du garn nicht wissen! xD Danke für dein Kommi!

**Kapitel 18**

**Ich bin immer für dich da**

,Was wird das denn?''

Chris sah auf. ,Hm?''

,Was tut ihr da?''

Leo war die Treppe herunter gekommen und war etwas verwundert über die Tatsache, dass Chris Sascha gerade im Schwitzkasten hatte.

,Das sieht man doch!'', sagte Chris. ,Und du nimmst das jetzt zurück Sascha!''

,Nehme ich nicht!''

,Nimmst du doch!''

,Was denn überhaupt?'', fragte Leo, der mit der Situation etwas überfordert war.

,Er sagt, dass ich ein Mädchen bin!''

Für einen Moment sah Leo die beiden an, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der deutlich machte, dass er Chris nicht wirklich verstanden hatte. Dann lachte er los. Chris und Sascha sahen sich verwirrte an. ,Was denn?''

,Das ist wirklich Kindergartenniveau!'', sagte Leo und lachte. Er lachte, weil er den Anblick der beiden so komisch fand und er lachte auch ein Stück aus Erleichterung. Endlich zeigte sein Sohn mal sein wahres Gesicht. Chris war gar nicht so verschlossen, wie er immer Tat. Er war nicht so Emotionslos, wie er es immer vorgab. Nur warum schaffte dieser Dämon das an einem Tag, was Leo und die Schwestern schon sein Monaten versuchten? Er schaffte es, Chris zum lachen zu bringen. Und erste jetzt sah Leo, wie Chris' Augen strahlen konnten, wie fröhlich und aufgeweckt sein Sohn eigentlich war.

Nur wieso hatte er es nie geschafft, seinen Sohn zum lachen zu bringen? Er hatte es nie geschafft, den wahren Chris zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Und Sascha schaffte es nach nur einem Tag! Warum konnte sich Chris diesem Dämon so sehr anvertrauen? Wieso konnte er einem völlig fremden mehr vertrauen, als seiner eigenen Familie? Sagte das nicht schon eine Menge darüber aus, was er in der Zukunft für ein Vater sein würde? Leo hörte schlagartig auf zu lachen und sah Chris in die Augen.

,Ähm, ist was?'', fragte Chris, der Sascha inzwischen losgelassen hatte.

,Was? Nein... ich war nur gerade in Gedanken.''

,Du machst dir zu viele Gedanken'', sagte Sascha und fügte noch ein,,Mädchen!'' hinzu, was dazu führte, dass Chris Sascha wieder durch die Bar jagte.

Leo sah den beiden hinterher. Es sollte ihn eigentlich beunruhigen, dass Chris einziger Freund ein Dämon war, aber das tat es nicht. Warum eigentlich nicht? Er wusste nichts von Chris. Vielleicht hatte er viele Dämonen als Freunde gehabt, vielleicht hatte er auch gar keine. Wenn das alles hier vorbei war und Wyatt gerettet war, dann musste er unbedingt ein Gespräch mit seinem Sohn führen. Er wollte nicht, dass der zukünftige Chris genau so leiden musste. Und vor allem wollte er nicht, dass Chris wegen ihm so leiden musste. Er sah zu Chris und Sascha hinüber, die am anderen Ende der Bar standen und sich die Hände reichten.

,Freunde?''

,Freunde!''

Er lächelte. Wenigsten wusste jetzt, dass Chris überhaupt eine fröhliche und ausgelassene Seite hatte und dass er nicht die Emotionslose Maske war, die er immer vorgab zu sein.

,Ok Leute, packen wir's an!'', sagte Sascha, der von Tatendrang gepackt worden war.

,Wollen wir die Schwestern wecken?'', fragte Leo. ,Die sollen schließlich nicht den ganzen Spaß verpassen, den wir gleich bei aufräumen haben werden.''

,Ja ja, vor wegen Spaß. Du willst das bloß nicht alles alleine machen!'', grinste Chris.

,Richtig!'', sagte Leo und ging hinauf, um die Schwestern zu holen... .

Drei Stunden später war die Bar wieder einigermaßen hergestellt. Wie gesagt, einigermaßen, denn noch gab es an allen Ecken der Bar etwas zu tun.

,Ich will nicht mehr!'', maulte Paige.

,Ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass du immer die erste bist, die sich beschwert?'', fragte Sascha.

,Ach, lasst mich doch alle in Ruhe!'', sagte Paige gespielt beleidigt, während sie die Tische wieder aufstellte.

Sascha grinste nur, dann wandte er sich an Chris, der gerade dabei war, an der Bar herumzuräumen,,Chris, wärst du so nett und bringst den Kasten hier mit den leeren Flaschen runter in den Keller? Hier muss ja nicht der ganze unnütze Kram rum stehen.''

,Aber natürlich'', sagte Chris und nahm den Kasten und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Keller. Die Tür stieß er mit seinem Fuß auf, was sich als etwas schwierig herausstellte, da die Tür etwas schwerer als erwartet war. Aufgrund der schwere der Tür fiel sie auch sofort hinter ihm ins Schloss.

Er mochte den Keller nicht gerade gerne. Er sah aus wie ein Weinkeller aus dem Mittelalter. Fechte Wände, Fackeln an den Wänden und überall standen Kisten herum. Etwas unheimlich war die Stimmung schon, aber Chris war ganz andere Umstände gewöhnt, also machte er sich nichts daraus, dass ab und zu eine Ratte zwischen den Kisten hin und her huschte.

Er stellte die Kiste zu den anderen leeren Kisten und wollte sofort wieder hoch gehen, denn obwohl ihm der Keller keine Angst machte, wollte er nicht mehr Zeit als nötig in dem alten Gewölbe verbringen. Er richtete sich auf, was sich als Fehler herausstellte. Ihm wurde sofort schwindelig.

Wieso jetzt wieder? Die letzte Zeit war doch alles gut gegangen. Und er hatte sich nicht körperlich überanstrengt. Okay, er hatte die schwere Holzkiste geschleppt und davor drei Stundenlang durchgeschuftet und davor hatte er Sascha durch die ganze Bar gejagt... . Gut, er hatte sich überanstrengte. Er umfasste seinen Kopf. Er war ganz warm. Zu warm. Ihm selbst wurde plötzlich ganz heiß und sein Atem beschleunigte sich. Er fühlte sich so an, als ob seine Lunge zugedrückt wurde. Immer mehr, immer weiter, und er hatte das Gefühl, dass mit jedem Atemzug weniger Sauerstoff in seine Lungen drang. Seine Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Seine Hände hielten immer noch seinen Kopf und er hielt sich die Ohren zu, wollte versuchen, dass pochen in seinen Ohren loszuwerden, wollte es nicht mehr hören, wollte es vergessen, einfach nur vergessen, wollte frei sein! Wollte gesund sein!

Das letzte was er spürte war, dass seine Beine nachgaben und er auf dem harten, kalten und nassen Boden aufschlug.

,Wo bleibt denn Chris?'', fragte Leo.

,Ich glaube, dass der schon mal die Flaschen einordnet. Ich gehe ihn mal holen! Oder ich helfe ihm, je nach dem, wie weit er ist'', sagte Sascha und stellte den Besen bei Seite, mit dem er eben gerade noch über den Boden gewischt hatte.

Er öffnete die schwere Tür, die auch sofort hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.

,Die muss ich auch mal wieder reparieren'', murmelte Sascha, mehr zu sich selbst, als an Chris gewandt, den er am Ende der Treppe vermutete.

,Chris, bist du etwas über der Arbeit eingeschlafen oder was?'', sagte er lachend, als er sich einen Weg durch die Kistenstapel bahnte, doch das lachen erstarrte schlagartig, als er Chris am Boden liegen sah.

,Oh mein Gott! Chris!'' Er stürzte zu seinem Freund und kniete neben ihn nieder. Chris war total bleich und im ersten Moment hatte Sascha gedacht, dass Chris Tod war, doch dann bemerkte er das leichte heben und senken von Chris Brust.

,Chris! Was ist mit dir?'' Sascha fühlte sich hilflos. Er schüttelte Chris. ,Wach auf, lass mich jetzt nicht im Stich! Ich brauche dich doch noch! Nicht jetzt! Lass mich nicht den einzigen Freund verlieren, den ich je hatte!''

Chris befand sich in einer wohltuenden Dunkelheit. Sie war warm. Hier fühlte er keinen Schmerz und kein Herzklopfen. Das war nicht der Traum, den er so gefürchtet hatte. Das war einfach nur die Ohnmacht. Und er war froh darüber. Hier konnte er bleiben und keiner würde ihn störten oder ihm sagen, was er zu tun und zu lassen hatte. Oder?

,Chris! Wach auf!'' Wer war das,,Ich brauch dich!'' Sascha! Das war Sascha,,Einzigen Freund!'' Freunde? Ja! Er war sein Freund. ,Brauche dich!'' Sascha brauchte ihn! Sein Freunde brauchte ihn! Er musste zurück! Zurück ins Leben!

,Chris! Das ist nicht mehr lustig!'' Sascha war der Verzweiflung nahe. Er wollte gerade Leo holen, als Chris die Augen aufschlug und anfing nach Luft zu schnappen, als hätte er eine große Entfernung zu Fuß und im Sprint zurückgelegt. Sascha half Chris, sich aufzurichten.

,Oh mein Gott Chris! Mach das nicht noch mal mit mir! Das macht mein Herz nicht mit!'' Chris lachte grimmig. Sein Herz machte das nicht mit! Mit Saschas Herz war alles im bester Ordnung! Und was war mit ihm, Chris? Er würde bald sterben!

,Chris, was ist mit dir?''

,Ich werde sterben'', sagte Chris gerade heraus, als sein Atem wieder normal ging. Er ertrug es nicht, Sascha anzulügen. Er wollte ihm die Wahrheit erzählen. Die ganze Wahrheit. Keine Lügen mehr.

,WAS!''

,Mein Herz. Es macht das nicht mehr lange mit.''

,Aber Leo kann das heilen! Und du bist ein Wächter des Lichts! Du kannst nicht sterben!'' Sascha verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

,Ich bin nur ein halber Wächter des Lichts, Sascha. Und nein, Leo kann es nicht heilen.'' Dann erzählte Chris ihm alles. Wie er erfahren hatte, dass er bald sterben würde und von seinen Schwächeanfällen und von seinen Ängsten, Wyatt nicht mehr rechtzeitig retten zu können.

Als er geendet hatte, schwiegen beide kurz, dass durchbrach Sascha die Stille,,Na toll, da finde ich mal einen Freund und dann erfahre ich, dass er sterben wird.'' Er hielt kurz inne, dann sagte er,,Weiß Leo es?''

,Nein und er wird es auch nicht erfahren!''

,Wieso nicht Chris? Willst du, dass Leo eines Morgens das Wohnzimmer betritt und du dann Tod am Boden liegst?''

,Nein!'', sagte Chris. ,Er wird es schon noch rechtzeitig erfahren, nur nicht jetzt! Ich meine, ich wurde gerade ein Sohn entrissen! Wenn ich ihm jetzt sage, dass ich bald sterben werde, wird es ihn zerbrechen! Ich muss auf den richtigen Moment warten! Und der ist dann, wenn Wyatt wieder da ist!''

,Na toll! Er hält gerade seinen geretteten Sohn in den Armen und dann sagt ihm sein anderer Sohn, der noch gar nicht geboren wurde, dass er im Alter von 23 Jahren sterben wird. Ganz toll!''

,Was soll ich denn sonst machen?'', schrieb ihn Chris an, verzweifelt und mit Tränen in den Augen. ,Glaubst du, ich habe mir das alles hier ausgesucht? Glaubst du, ich will das alles hier? Nein Sascha! Ich war gerade dabei, mich an einem Ort Zuhause zu fühlen und dann erfahre ich, dass ich kaum Freude daran haben werde, weil ich nicht mehr lange genug leben werde! Glaubst du ich will das?''

,Nein Chris'', flüsterte Sascha. ,Und glaubst du ich will, dass du stirbst? Auch ich habe zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben das Gefühl, Freunde und ein Zuhause zu haben. Ich habe das erste Mal das Gefühl, geliebt zu werden, akzeptiert zu werden! Ich habe das erste Mal einen Freund! Und mein Freund wird bald sterben! Mein einziger und bester Freund wird bald sterben! Glaubst du, ich will das hier? Nein Chris! Aber habe ich eine Wahl?''

Chris hob den Kopf und sah Sascha in die Augen.

,Aber ich schwöre dir Chris, ich werde alles versuchen, damit du deine Mission beenden kannst und Wyatt gerettet wird. Du sollst nicht umsonst zurückgereist sein! Ich werde dir dabei helfe, dass alles druchzustehen! Das verspreche ich dir!''

Chris lächelte. ,Danke!''

,Bitte'', sagte Sascha, stand auf und hielt Chris die Hand hin. ,Und Chris, ich werde immer für dich da sein! Vergiss das nicht.''

Dann fügte er hinzu,,Und, fühlst du dich fit genug, um einen Dämon zu vernichten?''

Chris grinste. ,Aber klar!'', sagte er und ergriff die ihm dargebotene Hand.

Ähm... ja... hat etwas länger gedauert als erwartet, das Kapitel zu schreiben... aber in den letzten Tagen ging nichts mehr!

Ich hatte

1. eine Sommergrippe (bin immer noch total erkältet),

2. meinen Jahresabschlussball beim Tanzen (war total toll, aber hat viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen)

3. hat bei mir die Schule angefangen (die Lehrer haben sich über die Ferien über was neues Überlegt. Kennenlernhausaufgaben! Heißt, dass die Schüler ganz viele Hausaufgaben aufkriegen, um sich möglichst schnell an die neuen Lehrer zu gewöhnen. Ganz tolle Sache...eigentlich nicht)

4. waren ja gleich zwei Deutschlandspiele hintereinander und dazu schreibe ich auch immer was (und das musste ich erstmal fertig schreiben, weil zwei aus meiner Klasse die Fanfiction so gerne lesen und die haben mich überzeugt, erst die Fußballfanfiction zu schreiben... sorry ... xD).

5. war dann irgendwann mich nur mein Internet, sondern auch mein PC kaputt (allerdings nur 4 Tage, jetzt geht das alles wieder)

So, diese vielen "Kleinigkeiten" haben sich zu einem großen Problem entwickelt und mich am schreiben gehindert...Also, lange Rede, kurz Sinn: SORRY! Das nächste Mal dauert's nicht mehr so lange! Versprochen! Kriege ich trotz der zwei Wochen Pause ein Kommi? Ich verspreche auch, schneller zu sein! Ehrlich!


	19. Anmerkung

Hey Leute xD

Mir ist gerade so eingefallen, dass ich hier mal reinschreiben könnte, dass die FF auf fanfiktion.de bereits fertig gestellt ist und ich auch schon an der Fortsetzung schreibe:

Link zu Unheilbar Krank:

http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/444cb3a6000019a506501b58

Link zu Zwietracht:

http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/46bcbde7000019a506501b58


End file.
